Music Promises
by Propapanda Ganda
Summary: People of SDK are living in modern day Tokyo, what happens when a band moves in next door? CH 26: The Mibu Brother's chapter! The Mibu brothers, Hotaru and Shinrei, are left alone with each other for the day. What will happen? Read to find out! R
1. New Neighbors

**Chapter 1- New Neighbors**

"What's that?" Sasuke asked as he saw a moving van stopping in front of a house next to them. Sasuke was watching from the living room's window, he guessed it was new neighbors.

"It's a moving van." Benitora replied as he joined watching.

"I know that already."

"Ooh, I like the girl with flashing silver eyes." Yukimura said as he joined, soon Shinrei joined too.

"Guys, it rude to stare at the new neighbors." Yuya said as she passed, Kyo joined to watch too. When the moving finished they sighed and went back to doing their stuff.

It was Sunday afternoon and the gang lived in an average home, with a person renting the extra room; the person's name was Shinrei. They were all in high school except for Sasuke, he was in middle school. How they lived together, you may ask. Yuya, the only girl in the house promised to ignore their habits and stuff, they promised to not to do inappropriate things and respect each other's rules. Kyo, he was the one that ignored a rule, every morning or so he would grope Yuya. Yukimura, he was a bit of a pervert and a womanizer but he knew his manners and respected Yuya's rules. Sasuke, he followed Yukimura almost anywhere and yet sometimes he stay away from Yukimura when he's drunk or he's going to give Sasuke a hug. Benitora, a bit like Yukimura, he too understood the rules and obeyed, he bothers Sasuke sometimes for fun but they do help each other sometime. Shinrei, he knew them since they met each other in middle school, he decided to live with them since they were his long trusted friends and their house was near the school. Everyone tried to live in peace but sometimes it ends up with chaos.

"Who wants pizza for dinner?" Yuya asked and picked up a coupon and the phone.

"Me!" everyone but Kyo shouted, he just nodded. Yuya dialed the number and ordered, Benitora turned on the radio and the others listened to a song that was called 'Color My World'. After Yuya finished ordering she listened too.

"Wow. I wonder what the name of the singer or band is." Yuya said.

"It was a band." Sasuke replied and Benitora turned off the radio and the door bell rang. Yuya got the money and coupon and went to get the pizza and paid the delivery person. She took some napkins and 7 soda cans and put it at the table, everyone took a piece and ate.

"I think the name was 'Dark Desire'." Shinrei said.

"Oh well. I wonder if the new neighbors are going to our school." Yuya said.

"I think they might, it's the closest school here." Yukimura said.

"True."

"Everyone, I found this paper yesterday…" Yukimura took a piece of paper from his pocket and unfolded it and placed it on the paper.

"A dance?! And the band we heard on the radio! For free?!" Sasuke shouted.

"Yup! It's on Friday, let's go!"

"We don't have dates though…" Yuya said.

"You can go with Kyo! Tora can go with Mahiro. Sasuke could go with someone or he could go by himself and have fun! I and Shinrei-san will find someone!"

"What?! I don't want to go." Shinrei said.

"Come on Shinrei! Have some fun!"

"No."

"Please!! Shinrei-san!! Please!! Please! Please! PLLEEAAASSEEE!!"

"Alright, alright! I'll go…" Yukimura's begging always worked on everyone, even Kyo…

"We'll all head to the mall to get some clothes tomorrow or so!" Yukimura was really happy while everyone else sweatdropped. "I'm going to look for some stuff online!" Yukimura ran to his and Sasuke's room to go on the internet.

"No! I don't want to go with Kyo!" Yuya shouted and looked at Kyo.

"Sorry Ne-chan, Yukimura doesn't change after he says it." Sasuke said and Yuya looked at Kyo again and sighed then went to her room. Kyo finished and he went to his room without saying a word, Sasuke sweatdropped and cleaned up then went to Yukimura and his room. He entered the room seeing Yukimura on the computer looking at some websites.

"Sasuke, what do you want to wear?" Yukimura asked.

"I want to stay home." Sasuke replied and sat on their bed. (A/N: They sleep together on the bed since they only have one, when Yuki's drunk or something Sasuke pulls out a futon.)

"Come on, you'll have some fun!"

"No thanks."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright… Hey, isn't that one of the new neighbors?" Yukimura looked out the window and saw a girl with flashing silver eyes and long black hair that had curly grey tips; she seemed to be listening to music while looking out the window.

"And?" Sasuke looked and lay back down.

"She's beautiful…"

"And?" Yukimura stopped looking out the window and looked back at the computer screen.

"If she going to our school I want to ask her out sometime."

"Really? You date every pretty girl you see Yukimura."

"No, she's different. I really like her."

"You haven't even met her yet!"

"Well that's going to be decided tomorrow!" Yukimura turned off the computer and went on the bed next to Sasuke; Sasuke had his back toward Yukimura. "Good night Sasuke!"

"Good night."

-------------------

Shinrei was sitting on the roof, he was thinking of what to wear for the dance. Ever since he sat on the roof he felt that someone was watching him, he looked around and saw a girl looking at him from the new neighbor's roof. She had black hair a bit over her shoulders and she had pale blue eyes, she also had a notebook and pencil in hand. Shinrei guessed that she was one of the new neighbors since he saw her earlier. Their eyes met and the girl smiled a bit and stood up walked off the edge, she moved herself into the window. Both Shinrei and the girl got onto the roof that way; they climbed out the window and onto the roof. Shinrei blinked then he went back inside his room to sleep.

-------------------

The next morning almost everyone was rushing a bit, they overslept a bit. Shinrei & Sasuke was the only one ready; they wore the school's uniform, a white t-shirt, a black tie and black pants but Sasuke wore shorts. He was putting some books inside his backpack while Benitora was eating cereal along with Yuya, Kyo and Yukimura was changing. Yuya finished and she was wearing a blue skirt, a white t-shirt and a red tie. Everyone was out and getting inside the car.

"I'll drive!" Yukimura said and got inside the driver's seat, he waited until everyone seatbelt and Kyo sat next to him. Across from them he saw the 3 girls; they were from the new neighbors. They were wearing the same uniform as Yuya. "Looks like their going to our school!" He stepped on the gas petal and saw the girls walk to school, 2 were wearing skirts while 1 was wearing over knee length shorts. The one wearing the shorts ran and the other to shrugged and continued to walk.

A few minutes later the gang was at the school, they dropped off Sasuke at his school. At the same time the 3 girls arrived too, they were looking for their lockers. The gang went to their lockers.

'_Ooh, lucky me.' _Yukimura thought as he was looking inside his locker while eying the girl next to him, she was one of the new neighbors.

"What's your name?" Yukimura asked and she turned toward him.

"Do I know you?" she asked back.

"I saw you move in the house, we're neighbors. I'm Yukimura, what's your name?"

"Ok… I'm Storm." They shook hands, she took her stuff and headed toward Math class and Yukimura followed her. "Why are you following me?"

"I have Math class too you know." Storm sighed and took a seat and Yukimura sat next to her.

------------------

Shinrei was getting stuff from his locker when the girl he saw on roof yesterday opened the locker next to him. He didn't notice that it was her until he saw inside the notebook was a picture of him, he turned to the girl. The girl felt like someone was staring at her so she turned toward Shinrei.

"Aren't you…" Shinrei started.

"I am, sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to sneak up on you like that." She replied.

"That's okay, it's a nice drawing."

"Thanks. I'm Sakura, what's your name?"

"I'm Shinrei; it's nice to meet you." They shook hands and Shinrei kissed her hand when no one noticed and she blushed and withdrew her hand.

"It's nice too meet you too. What class do you have first?"

"Biology."

"Same here." They both closed their lockers and went to the class.

----------------

Yuya, Kyo and Benitora had the same class, they had Social Studies. Yuya sat in the front row while Benitora sat behind her and Kyo sat next to Benitora. For Yuya in this class was not hard getting an A, she was just annoyed by Kyo and Benitora sometimes. All went well and the class left to their next class.

---------------

Storm sat in the 2nd row while Yukimura sat behind her; they were working on practice sheets. They both had finished and the teacher told those who had finished to doodle in the back or read a book or just sit there. Storm was doodling while Yukimura was looking at Storm and the other girls were jealous. Soon the bell rang and Yukimura was a bit sad because he wouldn't see her in his next class. Storm went to her next class without saying anything and left Yukimura a bit lonely.

---------------

Shinrei and Sakura looked down at the dead frog and they both sweatdropped. The teacher told the class to pair up and dissects a frog. A knife was set down next to the dead frog; the frog was on the tray.

"Do we really have to do this?" the class asked and the teacher walked around the class examining the students at how they dissect their frog. Several girls shot glances or glares at Sakura because she was sitting next to Shinrei.

"Sakura-san, do you want to do it or I'll do it?" Shinrei asked and reached for the knife but Sakura grabbed it before him.

"I'll just do it." Sakura said and she slit the frog open and some people who were watching said "Ew.". "This is a bit nasty…" Shinrei nodded. The next few minutes the teacher was talking about the organs and they bell rang and the students rushed out of the class before the teacher could say another word. "Do you have gym next?" Shinrei nodded, they both ran into Shinrei's friends.

"My, my. Are you in love with her already?" Yukimura asked and Shinrei turned a bit pink and didn't reply while Yukimura stepped up to Sakura.

"Yukimura-han, don't flirt with every girl you see." Benitora said and Yukimura ignored him.

"Why, you're cute." Sakura ignored him and walked passed him and went to her locker then went to change in the girl's locker room, Yukimura frowned a bit. "She's hard to get, Shinrei-san, how did you get her?" Shinrei didn't reply and went to his locker and went to change in the men's locker room. "Why isn't anyone talking to me?!" Yukimura frustrated walked toward his next class.

"I wonder what's wrong with Yukimura-san." Yuya said and Benitora shrugged. She turned to go to her next class and Benitora and Kyo did the same.

---------------

"Alright class! I'm your gym teacher and just call me Sensei. This is the first day of school so students can do whatever they want. Have fun!" Sensei shouted and everyone went to play stuff. Sakura spotted a shinai (sword made of bamboo) and took it; Shinrei followed her and picked up the other shinai. "Good! Play kendo!"

"I'll play you Shinrei-san!" Sakura said and Shinrei nodded. "Ready or not" They both ran toward each other and their shinai clashed with each other. Kyo, Benitora, Yuya, and Yukimura were there also they watched Shinrei and Sakura while playing their own games. Sakura hit the shinai out of Shinrei's hand. "I win!"

"Good!" Sensei passed by and went somewhere else.

"She's good." Benitora said.

"Cute…" Yukimura said.

"She's one of the neighbors…" Yuya said and they all spotted Sasuke watching from his middle school, he stared in shock and realized they were looking at him so he turned back and continued to play.

"Aw, Sasuke-chan's been watching!"

"I'm Sakura, nice to meet you all." Sakura said while going towards the others and reaching her hand out. Yukimura look it and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you too! I'm Yukimura, that's Kyo-san, Tora-san and Yuya-san!" Yukimura pointed to everyone and introduced them and told Sakura who was watching and she sweatdropped. "I almost forgot! We're all neighbors too!"

"Okay…"

"Shinrei-han! This is the perfect time to ask Sakura-han about the dance!" Benitora said and Shinrei turned a bit pink.

"You mean the dance that's coming up on Friday?" Shinrei nodded. "Sure, I'll go with you. I'll see you there!" Shinrei smiled and nodded a bit pink.

"Yukimura-han, did you find someone?"

"Yes, I did! Her name's Storm, I didn't ask her yet though…" Yukimura replied. "Aren't you sisters or something Sakura-san?"

"No, we're not related but good friends…" Sakura replied. "There's another person you haven't met yet."

"Who is she?" Yuya asked.

"You'll find out at lunch." Sakura winked and left as the bell rang. Everyone shrugged and went to shower and eat lunch.

-----------------

"Storm, did you know that Yukimura wants to ask you to the dance?" Sakura asked as they walked toward outside to eat, the other girls were eavesdropping and they were jealous.

"He does? I think he would ask sometime…" Storm replied.

"I'm going with Shinrei-san. I wonder who Shizune's going with."

"I wonder that too… Let's eat over by that table over there!" Storm pointed toward a table and trees were shading the area, Sakura nodded and they went toward there.

"Hotaru-han, who are you going to go to the dance with?" Benitora asked as everyone but Yuya watched the 2 girls, Yuya and another girl had joined them. The other girl had long black hair with reddish brown eyes.

"The girl next to Yuya-san is cute; you should take her Hotaru-san." Yukimura said.

"You say every girl's beautiful or cute." Kyo said and Hotaru stood up taking his lunch with him and went over to the other table.

"Wait! Hotaru-san!" Shinrei stood up and went over there too. "Shinrei-san!" Yukimura stood up and went over there too leaving Kyo and Benitora alone.

"Wait for me!" Benitora shouted and went over there too leaving Kyo alone. Kyo chuckled; he had the whole table to himself.

----------------

"I don't like water…" Hotaru said while looking at his tray.

"I don't like it either…" Shizune said.

"You both are a perfect match!" Yukimura shouted.

"Sure…"

"Then it's official! They're going with each other to the dance!"

"Are you going to the mall today?" Benitora asked.

"No, we already have the clothes we need at home." Storm replied.

"That's too bad; we were planning to go today." Yuya said and everyone nodded. They all finished eating and were talking.

"After this we go home right? It's a short day…" Sakura asked and Shinrei nodded.

"Do you want us to pick you up or...?" Shinrei asked.

"We'll pick up Hotaru-han." Benitora said.

"We'll meet you there." Storm said and Sakura nodded. The bell rang and the 3 friends and the group said their goodbyes and went wherever they needed to go.

----------------

**At Sakura's, Shizune's and Storm's Residence… **

Storm was reading some papers while Shizune was watching TV and Sakura was busy sketching out their outfits.

"Do you think they'll change after they know who we are?" Shizune asked.

"I don't think so… What do you think Sakura?" Storm replied.

"Same as you." Sakura said. "Shizune, do you want to wear shorts or a skirt?"

"Shorts, thanks." Shizune replied.

"Welcome… I'm done!" Storm went over to look at the pictures. Shizune's outfit was an orange long sleeves shirt with white at the end of the sleeves, orange with almost at knee length shorts and at the right corner it had a picture of a chick on it, orange slippers and a white hat with a chick on it. Storm's outfit had a silver shirt, black plaid skirt, sleeveless black vest, fingerless gloves, and black knee high boots. Sakura's outfit had a white t-shirt, sky blue vest, and red tie, black over knee length shorts, white short socks, and blue slippers.

"What's with the chicks and so much orange?" Storm asked.

"Sorry, it's cute and it goes with orange!" Sakura laughed.

"Shizune, is this fine?" Storm turned the paper toward Shizune, not bothering to turn around from the TV she nodded. "Well that's a wrap!" Sakura took the designs and went to sewing the outfits.

**------------------**

**Author's Note: This chapter's longer than others because it's the first one. Hmm… Aka-chan, the Former Aka no Ou… I just want to put him in the story because he looks so nice!! Kyaa! XD But it won't go with the story line… Hmmm… I could make him a teacher… Maybe… Also my school got construction so it looked a bit like the story. Lol**


	2. Lots of Surprises

**Chapter 2 – Lots of Surprises **

**--------------**

**On Friday night after picking up Hotaru and they were at the Group's House.**

"Sasuke-chan! Are you sure you don't want to go?" Yukimura asked.

"I'm sure."

"Now tell me what you will do if a robber or someone comes in the house?" Sasuke pointed to his Muramasa 'Shibien' that was leaning on the wall at the corner and everyone sweatdropped. "No, Sasuke call the police and don't kill anyone… Until they try to harm you." Everyone sweatdropped more.

"Yukimura! I stayed home tons of times before! Stop treating me like a kid!" Yukimura chuckled and ruffled Sasuke's hair.

"See you later Sasuke-chan!" Sasuke growled and everyone left to the dance.

---------------

**Meanwhile backstage at the dance…**

"This looks nice Sakura!" Storm said while looking at the outfit she wore while Sakura was hooking up stuff and Shizune was reading a book.

"You're welcome… Do you think the others are here yet?" Sakura replied and Shizune set down her book and took a peek through the curtains.

"Yes, they just entered." Shizune replied.

"1 minute until curtain girls." The announcer said as he went on the stage.

**Meanwhile at the same place but with the group**

"Shinrei-san, Hotaru-san, where do you think our dates are?" Yukimura asked as he looked around. Yukimura was wearing a dark blue coat, black jeans, an orange t-shirt and black shoes. Kyo was wearing a dark blue long sleeve shirt and blue jeans and black shoes. Yuya was wearing a light blue sweatshirt, red skirt and black heels. Benitora was wearing a blue t-shirt, green pants and cyan shoes. Shinrei was wearing a white sleeve shirt with blue cuffs and a sky blue tie with black jeans and blue shoes, Hotaru was wearing the same thing but instead of blue they were orange and red.

"I don't know…" Shinrei replied and Hotaru looked a bit serious and was guessing at the same time. The lights darkened and the announcer appeared on stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Tonight you all came to enjoy it right?" the announcer said.

"Yes!" everyone shouted back.

"Good! I present you the band Dark Desire playing their song 'Frozen Promise'!" the announcer and everyone clapped as the curtains opened and revealing Storm, Sakura and Shizune on stage, the announcer went off the stage. The gang stared wide-eyed at what they saw on stage.

"Hey! That's the band we heard on the radio!" Benitora said.

"Oh… My… God…" Yuya said.

"I can't believe this!" Shinrei said.

"We're so lucky! Wait until Sasuke-chan hears this!" Yukimura said.

"Wow." Hotaru said.

"Heh… They got talent." Kyo said. Yukimura noticed that many people had roses in their hands and he dashed to buy some before the song ended. Yukimura returned with 3 batches of roses. He handed a batch to Shinrei and Hotaru, he kept one for himself.

"You both know what to do with the roses…" Yukimura said and the song ended and everyone clapped and the band bowed and a rose or roses were thrown onto the stage. The group was not far from the stage so it was easy to throw it to them. Yukimura threw his batch to Storm and she caught it and spotted Yukimura and the others waving, she smiled and Yukimura smiled back and giggled. "Shinrei-san, why don't you give Sakura-san yours? Are you too shy? What about you Hotaru-san?"

"I'll give it to her…" Shinrei said and Hotaru nodded.

"Welcome everyone, thank you for being here tonight and listening to our song. I'm Storm and on the guitar is Sakura and on the drums is Shizune, we are Dark Desire. We all hope you'll continue to listen to our songs, see you next time!" Storm said and the curtains closed and the lights went on again. They gang waited for their friends to come out and several minutes they did come out, people followed them and asked them questions, they answered them and the crowd slowly dissolved and went to their friends.

"Surprise, surprise!" Shizune said and Hotaru stepped up to her and made a batch of roses appear in his hand and everyone clapped their hands, Shizune took the roses. "Thanks Hotaru-san!"

"Your welcome Shi shi-chan." Hotaru said and Shizune giggled. Shinrei handed his batch of roses to Sakura.

"Thanks Shinrei!" Sakura said and hugged him, Shinrei returned it kind of awkwardly and turned a bit pink.

"Your… W-welcome…" Shinrei replied.

"Thanks for the roses Yukimura!" Storm said.

"No problem, I would give anything to have you." Yukimura replied.

"Yeah, right."

"No, it's true!"

"Yeah…"

"You were all amazing!" Yuya said.

"Thanks!" the 3 said.

"Want to go to our house? Or do you want to stay here?" Sakura asked.

"Could we go to your house?" Yukimura asked and everyone nodded.

"Sure." Storm replied.

"Hey, how did you get here?" Benitora asked.

"Uh… Limo…" Shizune replied.

"A LIMO?!" everyone shouted, luckily the music was loud or everyone would be staring at them.

"Yes… We're going to have to take a taxi home though… These instruments aren't ours; we borrowed them from this place." Sakura said.

"They can go in our car…" Hotaru said and Yukimura nodded.

"Alright! Let's go to their house!" Yukimura shouted and he carried Storm to the car, Hotaru carried Shizune and Shinrei carried Sakura.

"Huh?!" the 3 shouted as the others followed.

---------------

"Is this your house?" Benitora asked and the 3 friends nodded. "How do we get in?" Benitora asked those questions because in the entrance was a huge gate and everyone except the 3 friends stared.

"Only Sakura can climb the gate… We're too lazy to get out the key." Storm said and Sakura got off Shinrei's back and went to climb the gate.

"Don't you think that's dangerous?" Shinrei asked as she reached the top, the top had sharp triangles on it.

"Nope, she can handle it." Sakura climbed to the top and grabbed the other side and carefully set her feet near the triangles, then she jumped down safely on the ground and opened the door on the other side and she went to the house first. Getting out the keys she opened the door and everyone went in.

"Wow…" Yuya said.

"Could I call Sasuke-chan over?" Yukimura asked as he took out his cell phone.

"Sure." Sakura replied and Yukimura dialed and called Sasuke to come over, he hung up and told Sakura that Sasuke was coming. Inside the house was a big screen TV in the wall and a computer, a desk and a sewing machine. What amazed them most were the aquarium, their band equipment, and books. Many, many books. They went to look around while Sakura went back outside to open the gate for Sasuke and while Storm went to make drinks and Shizune went to grab a book and sit on the couch. Sasuke entered and he was too amazed, Sakura went to make him some tea. After everyone got settled and they began to talk about stuff, the gang wanted to see their rooms since this was the outside their room might be better…

"Don't worry; you'll get a chance to see our rooms later." Storm said. It was just about 7 and Sakura was getting sleepy. "Sakura, you look like you need to go to sleep."

"Sure… Goodnight." Sakura replied and went upstairs.

"Goodnight." Everyone replied.

"She goes to sleep early." Yuya said and Storm nodded.

"Would you like to stay here tonight? We have extra rooms and the rooms have bunk beds…" Storm asked and everyone nodded. "Okay, if you need anything feel free to tell us to get it. The restroom's connected to the room. Shinrei-san, I don't mean to be rude but can you go and check on Sakura? Last time she was like this she slept in the middle of the hall…"

"Sure, it's okay." Shinrei said and went upstairs.

"Can we eat Chinese food tonight?" Shizune asked and set her book down taking out a phone, everyone nodded and she ordered it to deliver then she took out a remote and clicked a green button. Everyone heard the gate opening and they continued talking. Shizune flicked on the TV and everyone watched and talked sometimes.

-----------------

It was a bit dark in the halls and the rooms. Shinrei spotted a sleeping Sakura on the bed and he went inside her room. Inside her room was a table, drawers, a regular TV, a night light, a beanbag, a laptop perched on top of the table, I-pod next to the laptop, and a bed. There were 2 other doors, one lead toward the closet and the other lead toward the restroom. Shinrei was a bit surprised when he saw the night light but understood as he noticed how dark the room was. Reaching for the blanket and putting it over Sakura and put a pillow under her head.

"Thanks… Shinrei…" Sakura said surprising Shinrei.

"Aren't you asleep?" Shinrei asked and knelt down next to the bed.

"No, why?"

"Storm told me to go in here and check on you."

"I'll have to thank you then…" Sakura opened her eyes and pulled him in for a small innocent kiss. She turned around and went back to sleep, Shinrei was surprised and turned red. He left the room closing the door behind him and stopped blushing and went back downstairs.

"So, how's Sakura?" Storm asked, Shinrei noticed that she and Yukimura were the ones left there.

"She's fine." Shinrei said.

"Take the room last room on your left." Shinrei nodded and left. "Yukimura, why do you stay here while the others go to see their rooms?"

"I just wanted to keep you company and ask why you aren't going to your room." Yukimura replied.

"Oh really? I'm just here because you said you wanted to show me something…"

"Yes, I want to show you this." Yukimura leaned her against the wall and held her chin and kissed her passionately, Storm was a bit surprised then closed her eyes. Yukimura tasted like chocolate, she wondered if he ate any. When he pulled back he looked at her with charming eyes, he had a smirk on his face while Storm was just looking at him with curiosity. "Sweet dreams Storm…" He walked upstairs still smirking and left Storm curious.

-----------------

**Author's Note: If anyone has any idea they're welcome… Hmm… I plan to make the next chapter when they go to the beach… Yeah…. I might do that… Thanks for reviewing!**


	3. A Day on the Beach

**Chapter 3 – A Day on the Beach **

The next morning everyone woke up when they smelled something like… pancakes. The gang's thought was Sasuke eating pancakes, he usually runs around hyper and stuff when he eats sugar. They peered out of their rooms and instinctively went down stairs for breakfast. They saw Storm cooking, Shizune watching TV and Sakura was somewhere? Hotaru was interested in what Shizune was watching so he joined along with Benitora, Kyo, Sasuke and Yuya. Shinrei helped Storm while Yukimura was hanging over her shoulder and talking to her. When breakfast was done everyone sat down and ate and Sakura was still not there.

"What were you watching Sasuke-chan?" Yukimura asked.

"It's about a cat chasing a mouse." Sasuke said.

"It was funny." Benitora said while laughing a bit.

"Hey Storm, where's Sakura?" Shizune asked and Storm shrugged. Suddenly Sakura popped out of nowhere behind Storm.

"Here I am!" Sakura shouted almost scaring everyone. "I was just on the computer looking up some stuff, want to go to the beach today?" everyone nodded. "We'll leave about noon!" She sunk back down and disappeared; the gang looked down and saw nothing but the floor.

"How did she do that?" Shinrei asked and Shizune and Storm shrugged.

"Do you all want to get our bathing suits or whatever or do you want to borrow?" Storm asked.

"We'll just back home and get ours." Yuya said and they got up to leave.

"Okay, come back at 12." They nodded and waved and left. "What are we going to use this time?"

"Van?" Sakura's voice out of nowhere and Storm nodded. Sakura came running down the stairs wearing a sky blue sleeveless shirt with green knee length shorts. "What time is it?"

"2 Hours till 12." Shizune answered and went back to watching TV.

--------------

"Sasuke-chan!

Please wear this!" Yukimura shouted following Sasuke around the house and was holding light green shorts with a ducky in the corner. Apparently everyone guessed that Yukimura pulled off his usual green shorts since Sasuke was walking around in his underwear. Growling a bit Sasuke turned around, took the pants and wore it. "Yay!" Still growling a bit he went to his and Yukimura's room to get a shirt. Yukimura himself was quite topless, he wore dark blue shorts, and all the men in the house except for Sasuke were topless. Kyo wore black shorts, Benitora wore dark pink shorts and that scared Sasuke and Yuya a bit he sighed and went to change. Shinrei wore blue shorts. Yuya wore a pink bikini with some flowers on it. Kyo went behind her and groped her, she screamed and slapped him. This time when Benitora came out he was wearing kaki shorts. "Let's go!" The piled out the house and they headed toward their friend's house. Knocking the door it opened by itself and they saw the 3 friends there. Shizune was wearing an orange bikini top with a chick and orange shorts. Storm was wearing a black bikini. While Sakura was wearing a sleeveless sky blue shirt with green knee length shorts.

"Isn't Hotaru going to go?" Storm asked.

"We're going to pick him up." Yukimura replied and they saw Sakura grab a blue backpack and filled it with stuff and ran out the door then they heard an engine running. "Are we going by your car?" Shizune nodded and everyone piled to the car and Storm was driving. When they reached Hotaru's house he was also topless with an orange towel and orange shorts. "Hotaru-san!" Hotaru entered and they went to the beach.

"It sure is nice here." Yuya said while stepping out and feeling the warm air and a slight wind. Everyone went swimming except for Hotaru and Shizune; everyone knew they didn't like water.

"Why don't you go swimming?" Shizune asked trying to start a conversation.

"I don't like water." Hotaru replied while squinting his eyes and Shizune agreed by nodding.

"Tora!" Yuya shouted as they were playing tag in the water and Benitora was it. Storm and Yukimura was watching them and laughing while Sakura and Shinrei were relaxing in the water, Sasuke was swimming very fast and he was very hyper.

"Wow, look at Sasuke-chan go!" Yukimura shouted.

"He's really hyper." Storm said. Yukimura swam quietly over to Shinrei and whispered.

"Shinrei-san, why don't you ask Sakura-san on a date? I know you like her…" Shinrei turned a bit pink and Yukimura smiling he went back to Storm.

"Shi shi-chan, let's go swimming." Hotaru said and dragged Shizune to the water.

"Huh?" Shizune asked while Hotaru pulled her near the water but not completely in.

"Shi shi-chan, do you want to go swimming?" Shizune nodded and they both ran in the water to join the others. Shinrei was watching the other and he turned to see how Sakura was doing, she was on the beach sitting in a sand castle. _'How did she get over there without me noticing?' _Shinrei went to the beach to join her. Yukimura smiled when he saw Shinrei, he turned back to Storm and practically screamed. He was all alone in the water; everyone else was on the beach playing volleyball. Yukimura hurried and went to play some volleyball. Shizune and Hotaru were munching on pizza. "This is good."

"Yup." Shinrei and Sakura were sitting in the sandcastle, well whatever's left of it. Earlier a wave hit them and washed away most of it, they were laughing and soaked wet.

"Sakura?" Shinrei asked.

"Yes?" Sakura replied.

"… Could you go on a date with me?"

"Sure… Let's go and play volleyball!" Sakura stood up and pulled Shinrei to play volleyball; they were both smiling and laughing.

On Yukimura's way to the volleyball game he tripped on something, he looked back and saw a shell. He took the shell and looked inside it, something shiny was inside it. It was a pearl! _'Ooh, lucky me! Going to give this to Storm…' _Yukimura closed the shell and put it in his pocket and went to play the volleyball game.

------------------

"Welcome good sir! Is anything catching your interest?" the shopkeeper greeted Hotaru as he stepped him to buy something. "Looking for something for your girl perhaps?" Hotaru nodded and looked around. "I got a perfect gift for you!" The shopkeeper flashed a star pillow in front of him. Well it was shaped a star but it was like a pillow. "This is a Lucky Star, a person puts their name on one side and their mate puts their name on the other. Make a wish and it comes true! It comes along with 2 free star necklaces!" Hotaru thought about it and nodded. "What are your name and your mate's?" the shopkeeper took out a golden pen.

"Hotaru and Shizune." Hotaru replied and the shopkeeper wrote the names down and handed to Hotaru to look at it.

"Is this correct?" Hotaru nodded and handed the shopkeeper the necessary money and the shopkeeper handed him the 2 necklaces. "Please come again!" Hotaru went out of the gift shop to look for Shizune.

"There you are Hotaru! I was looking for you." Shizune said and ran up to him. Hotaru didn't reply and put the necklace around her neck and handed the pillow. "This is so nice! Thanks Taru-chan!" She hugged Hotaru and put the necklace on him, and she smiled. They hugged each other and everyone went "Aww!" and cheered. They both stopped and Hotaru looked at everyone, fire appeared at his fingertips. "AHH!" the group spread running around the place. Yukimura and Storm hid behind an umbrella, Sakura and Shinrei hid in the car and was also waiting to go home, Kyo and Yuya didn't hide, Benitora and Sasuke hid behind a big mountain of sand.

Yukimura saw his chance and took it, he took the shell out of his pocket and Storm looked at him with a curious face.

"This is for you." Yukimura said and he opened the shell taking out the pearl and putting it in Storm's hand.

"Aww. Thanks Yukimura-san!" Storm said and hugged Yukimura, Yukimura smiled and he looked at Storm and she looked like she was about to cry.

"Are you alright?" Yukimura took out a hankie and started to dry her tears.

"Yeah, I'm fine… It's just that it's a really nice gift and all…" She stopped crying and they looked into each others eyes. Yukimura dove in for the kiss; they both closed their eyes and enjoyed the short lasting kiss. They didn't notice that Sasuke, Benitora, Kyo, Yuya, Hotaru and Shizune were watching them. They broke the kiss and looked at each other smiling. They hugged each other then went back to the car waiting for everyone to leave. After a few minutes Hotaru calmed down and went back to the car along with Shizune and everyone followed. Piling inside the car they drove home.

"Shi shi-chan?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes?" Shizune replied as she cuddled next to him.

"Did we leave anything behind?"

"No… Not at all…" everyone was ignoring the umbrella that Hotaru burnt that was starting to turn into a fire and spread, they just wanted to go home and not get caught by the police…

---------------

**Author's Note: **Now the ending was random. XD Shorter than I expected… Next chapter's totally random but for a friend! It's for Shizune! I hope you'll like the next chapter!


	4. A Trip Back in Time

**Chapter 4 – A Trip Back in Time**

**-**

**Dedicated to Shizune or better said ****kiariz. I hope you'll like it! ….And I don't own the TV show, it's a manga… I forgot the name. Ah! I think it was Perfect Girl Evolution, yes it was. **

**-**

Sitting on the couch was Hotaru and Shizune at his house, they were watching TV. The TV show was very interesting; it was about a drama high school. 4 Boys had to help a girl become a 'lady' or else they have to pay rent. It was very funny and interesting. When the commercial went on Hotaru stood up and walked toward the kitchen.

"Hotaru-chan, where are you going?" Shizune asked.

"Popcorn." Hotaru replied as he pressed the microwave buttons. Shizune stood up and stood next to him, the microwave beeped and the popcorn was ready. He reached out to press the open button and when the door open a warp hole appeared.

"Huh?!" They got sucked in and when they opened their eyes they weren't at Hotaru's house. Around them was houses and they landed on grass, the village looked peaceful.

"Shinrei, Sakura." Hotaru pointed toward 2 approaching people, they looked a lot like Sakura and Shinrei but they were wearing odd clothes. Sakura was wearing the clothes a bit like Shinrei's but it was more feminine and instead of the skirt it was shorts. (Shinrei in the past, I don't know what it's called that the clothes he wears…)

"There you two are!" Sakura said while helping Shizune up and Shinrei helped Hotaru up. "Come on, time to get ready for your wedding."

"Huh?!" Shizune shouted as she was pulled toward a room by Sakura, Hotaru was pulled toward the opposite side by Shinrei and he looked a lot confused.

Inside the room Shizune saw Yuya and Storm there. Sakura waved then winked and left the room.

"What are you wearing? You're supposed to be inside your wedding kimono." Storm said and put on the wedding kimono and they both started to work on her hair. "We don't need any makeup, you look perfectly nice already."

"Huh?! What's happening and where am I?" Shizune asked.

"Don't you remember?" Yuya replied. "You're going to get married to Hotaru-san!"

"Wha-at?!"

"Lucky! I wish I could get married to Yuki…" Storm said as they finished her hair. Storm looked at herself in the mirror, her hair was in a pony tail and she was wearing a white kimono, it looked a bit baggy.

"Let's go hime. Your husband is waiting." Sakura said while entering and reached her hand out. The only thing different was that she had a sword in her belt, sighing Shizune took her hand and walked outside toward where the wedding was going to be held. (Hime means princess in Japanese.)

-------------

Hotaru looked around him, he was inside a room. Shinrei left leaving him alone with Akira and Yukimura. He looked confused and they wasted no time dressing him up. Once he was inside his proper wedding clothes they combed his hair.

"Hotaru-san, aren't you excited?" Yukimura asked and Hotaru shrugged.

"Where am I?" Hotaru asked.

"You're in 1604 and you're going to marry Shizune-san, don't your remember?" Akira replied and Hotaru shrugged once again.

"There! Time to see your hime!" Yukimura shouted and pushed Hotaru toward Shinrei. Sighing he went along with Shinrei to where the wedding was held.

--------------

They were both walking toward the wedding place; Shizune was in a carriage while Sakura was riding the horse and was guiding the carriage. Shizune calmed herself and thought this over. _'Let's see… I was watching TV with Hotaru-chan at his house and he went to make popcorn. We opened the microwave then a warp hole appeared! How do we get back to our time?! …' _Her thoughts were interrupted as they stopped gently, the door opened and Sakura appeared reaching her hand out. Shizune took it and Sakura led her down the carpet, in front of Shizune and Sakura was Hotaru looking a bit confused. Everyone smiled and cheered as Shizune reached Hotaru and Sakura and Shinrei brought up the gifts. Shinrei was holding a hakama while Sakura was holding a suehiro (fan). Shinrei handed Hotaru the hakama while Sakura handed Shizune the suehiro. They both bowed and went back to sit down, a man appeared in front of Shizune and Hotaru. He said the words and they both nodded not knowing what was going to happen. As the man said "You may kiss the bride." They leaned in for the kiss and the warp hole reopened and they were at Hotaru's house again on the couch with the popcorn in front of them on the table.

"Huh? What happened?" Shizune asked and Hotaru shrugged. "Maybe it was just a dream…" They both looked at their hands and Hotaru was still holding the hakama while Shizune was still holding the suehiro. They both stared at their item for a few seconds then screamed. They stopped then looked at each other, they shrugged then looked back at the TV, and the show was over so Shizune stood up and left.

Later at home Shizune told her 2 best friends what she been through and it seemed so real, she even showed them the fan. Sakura took the fan and was examining it while Storm thought.

"… This is from 1604 during the Tokugawa shogunate." Sakura said and Storm agreed.

"Maybe it was real or maybe it was a dream…" Storm said and Sakura agreed while Shizune shrugged. "Don't worry about it…" Sakura handed the fan back to Shizune and went upstairs with Storm following. Standing there a bit confused she shrugged and went to watch the TV.

---------------

**Author's Note: I hope you liked it! It was the only ending I could think of. A bit shorter than usual… Press the review button and you'll get a cookie! Lol. Thanks to those who reviewed! **


	5. Lights Off!

**Chapter 5 – Lights Off! **

It was a cloudy and stormy day; the 3 friends were watching a funny anime. Sakura went to make some ramen so Storm and Shizune kept on watching it. It was raining outside a bit hard and thunder was heard, suddenly lightening appeared and the electricity shut off.

"Hey…" Shizune said.

"The electricity shut off…" Sakura said as she started to eat the ramen.

"I'll go and see if the others have electricity." Storm said and grabbed a hooded jacket and put it on. She left the house and went over to the SDK gang's. Shizune went upstairs to her room and tried to sleep while Sakura continued eating her ramen.

---------------

Storm was in front of the SDK gang's house, the wind batting against the windows and the creepy shadow of the tree was normal. Knocking on the door, the door opened by itself and she looked in and went inside. Inside was dark and a bit creepy because of the window batting and the shadows. At the stairway she saw cat eyes, she guessed it was Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Storm asked and the cat eyes disappeared. The door shut closed and she turned around a bit freaked out, everywhere was dark and she could only see the outline of things. Lightening flashed and someone's hand covered her mouth and the other hand covered her eyes, she was a bit surprised. Storm used her elbow to punch the person in the ribs, the person fell back and the cat eyes appeared again but this time Sasuke was holding a flash light. Yuya, Shinrei, Benitora and Kyo appeared out of the corner and Storm turned around seeing Yukimura on the ground one hand holding his ribs and the other scratching his head. She reached down a hand to help him get up and he took the hand standing up. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry…" Yukimura said and put his arms by his side.

"Is the electricity out at your house too?" Yuya asked and Storm nodded.

"Storm-han… Do you have any food?" Benitora asked and everyone sweatdropped.

"Yes, just stay at our house for the night." Storm said and everyone went to get their coats and stuff. A moment later they returned with their things and Storm lead the way back to her house. When they stepped in front of the house the gate was locked, Storm shook it and banged on it. "Sakura!! Shizune!!"

"Hotaru?" Yuya asked as she saw Hotaru approaching in the distance with no umbrella, he was soaking wet.

"Hey…" Hotaru said as he approached the group.

---------------

Almost sleeping on the couch was Sakura, she felt a bit sleepy and she heard a banging on the gate. Sitting back up and walking to open the door she felt really tired. Without a rain jacket, she slammed the door open and walked toward the gate. Everyone was a bit surprised when they saw Sakura opening the door soaked wet and not wearing a jacket. They all piled inside the house and Storm went to get towels while Sakura stood there staring at them and went inside the kitchen cabinet and everyone sweatdropped. Shinrei went over the cabinet and saw that Sakura wasn't in there and he was surprised.

"What did you see in there?" Yukimura asked as Storm handed everyone a towel and they began to dry themselves.

"Nothing." Shinrei replied.

"Where did she go?" Sasuke asked a bit freaked out.

"She went upstairs to her room probably." Storm replied and they heard thud upstairs. "She went to wake Shizune up." Everyone nodded and they saw Shizune walking down the stairs with a bump on her head and a hole opened above them. They heard something above them and they looked up seeing Sakura hang from the ceiling, Sasuke almost jumped. Both of the friends stood on the ground and everyone watched, whistling Sakura went in the garage and Shizune got on the couch with some blankets and sat there looking cold. Hotaru shrugged and joined her.

"So… What do you want to do?" Storm asked.

"Truth or dare?" Yuya suggested.

"Good idea Yuya-han!" Benitora shouted as Sakura reappeared with a battery lamp, she placed it in the living room tablet and everyone sat around playing. Hotaru and Shizune were watching some TV on a battery DVD player and they said they might play. "Who goes first?" silence and no one replied. "Can I go first?" they nodded. "Hmm… Yuya-han, truth or dare?"

"… Truth." Yuya replied.

"Is it true you care about me?"

"As a friend yes other than that no." Benitora gone frozen at the moment. "Storm-san, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Storm replied.

"This is hard…" Yuya's eyes looked over the room and stopped on an eager looking Yukimura. "She paused and thought. "… I dare you to do one thing Yukimura-san wants you to." Yukimura smiled and Storm was a bit shocked and everyone sweatdropped.

"Thanks Yuya-san!" Yukimura shouted as he glomped Storm. "Storm-chan looks so cute!" A bit annoyed Storm pointed to Shinrei.

"Truth." Shinrei replied.

"Iz it terue that ou like Sakura?" Storm asked while Shinrei was a bit nervous.

"She said 'Is it true that you like Sakura?'." Shizune and Hotaru said.

"… Yes…" Shinrei mumbled while turning a bit pink and so did Sakura, Storm nodded. Speechless for words Shinrei pointed to Hotaru, he looked up and shrugged.

"Dare." Hotaru said and went back to watching the show.

"…" Shinrei wanted to make his brother do lots of things and it was hard to pick one and most of them were a bit mean. "… I dare you to… tell the person you love that you love them."

"I love you Shi shi-chan." Shizune looked at Hotaru and he looked back at her, they hugged and everyone smiled then they went back to watching the show. Hotaru pointed to Kyo without looking up.

"Dare." Kyo replied and Hotaru pointed to Yuya and she looked confused while Kyo glared at Hotaru.

"He wants you to say something nice to her." Shizune said and everyone was eager on what was Kyo was going to say.

"…" Kyo paused thinking of something to say. "You need to get thinner." Everyone sweatdropped and Yuya frowned.

"Baka!" Yuya shouted and punched him but missed. At the same the lamp went out and everyone almost screamed. The only light was Shizune's video player but the show finished so she closed it and it also ran out of batteries. They heard a slap and Yukimura groaning and saying "Sorry.", then they heard another slap, someone walking upstairs and grabbing something out of the drawers and went back downstairs and tumbled down the stair and hear Sakura groaned, then they heard Shinrei's voice saying "Are you alright?" and he tried to stand up and Sakura stood up and they heard that they hit something and a thud then silence.

"Sakura, what did you get?" Storm asked.

"A flashlight… Let me turn it on." Sakura replied and they heard a click and a light was on, the light was pointing toward the ceiling. They all looked at each other. Yukimura was smiling while having a red slap hand mark on his cheek, Kyo had the same but he wasn't smiling, Yuya was a bit red faced angry, Storm was crossing her arms, Hotaru and Shizune were safely on the couch relaxed, Benitora was laying on another couch, and Sasuke was sitting on another couch. Shinrei was red faced along with Sakura; he was on the ground with Sakura on his chest holding the flashlight. She quickly got off of him and sat up, Shinrei did the same. "Sorry…"

"That's alright…" Shinrei replied.

"You should probably stay at our house tonight, its dark outside." Storm said looking outside and checked her watch, it was 8 at night. "We'll stay out here for now, Sakura could you bring the blankets and stuff? Never mind." Everyone turned to look where Sakura was but she disappeared and the flashlight was in Shinrei's hand. "She went upstairs to grab stuff, she took a secret entrance." Silence took over and everyone took a couch, Sakura returned and handed everyone their blanket and pillows.

"We're going to have new teachers tomorrow." Sakura said and she took out papers that had the teacher's picture, name and what class they were in charge of. She passed it around.

"How did you get these?" Yuya asked.

"It's amazing what you can do with the computer."

"Muramasa, the new principal." Hotaru read aloud.

"Fubuki, the new math teacher." Shinrei read out.

"Yuan, the new PE teacher." Sasuke read out.

"Hishigi, the new science teacher." Storm read out. "This guy really looks like a mad scientist."

"Fubuki has too much hair." Sasuke said.

"How could Yuan see?" Yukimura asked and everyone shrugged.

"Principal looks like a pushover." Kyo said.

"He could be different." Sakura said at that moment her cell phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, it was from the school she put it on speaker. "Hello?"

"_Hello, are you Sakura from P-2? I am Izumi the class president." _

"Yes I am, why?"

"_Ah, Sakura-san. You stole some information from the student council's website." _

Everyone remained silent and sweatdropped. "Hey, how did you know that?"

"_You left a note saying 'I stole papers from the site and you'll never catch me! MWWAAH! Joking…'"_

Everyone sweatdropped more and almost laughed. "Ok… What do I have to do this time?"

"_Not much, just show the new teachers around… I might have to report this to the office."_

"Do that and your reputation at school is over." Everyone giggled.

"…… _Never mind, just show up at 7:30 tomorrow to show the teachers." _

"Alright." She hung up the phone and everyone burst laughing. Placing the phone on the table she turned over and went to bed.

"Goodnight." Everyone said and went to bed.

------------

**Author's Note: I know this is a bit odd and I'm sorry. It was totally random. Lol. Next one's going to be really funny and nice! **


	6. Teacher's Tour Part 1

**Chapter 6 – Teacher's Tour Part 1**

Sakura was currently at the school's entrance waiting for the new teachers to arrive, she got there about 7:25 AM. _'Talk about being fashionably late.' _Soon a limo pulled up and 4 men stepped out. One man had blond long hair and blue eyes; she guessed it was Muramasa the principal. One had lots of white hair; she guessed that was Fubuki the math teacher. Another had black hair and one part was white and it covered his eye, he wore a black coat, he really looked almost like a scientist. The last had a red blindfold on and had white hair. Sweatdropping Sakura bowed and they bowed back.

"Ah, Sakura-san perhaps?" Muramasa asked and she nodded. "I am Muramasa that is Fubuki, Hishigi and Yuan." She nodded and Muramasa smiled back while the rest looked around.

"Welcome to the school, I hope you'll like it here. On we go with the tour." Sakura said and she got out the key to open the door.

"Hey, aren't you the kid that stole some papers or something?" Yuan asked and Sakura froze, she turned around and nodded then put the key away. "Well nice job, teach me sometime kid." He snickered and Hishigi nudged him with his shoulder while everyone sweatdropped. She turned around and they followed. After about 15 minutes of touring the school she stopped in front of the principal's office and she handed Muramasa his announcement paper and he smiled and sweatdropped, he took it and went in. She showed the rest of them their classes and they went in doing their stuff, last stop was Hishigi's class. Hishigi was about to go in when Sakura stopped him, she put up a finger and they both heard someone typing. Opening the door a bit rough she threw the keys at the person at the computer. She told Hishigi to wait outside and he nodded and she entered and stared to yell. Hishigi himself was a bit confused, he only heard some words like "Izumi!" and "Sorry!" lastly was "You're not going to change that!" then he heard a mix of words. The person that Sakura threw the keys at stepped outside of the room and bowed and left hurriedly, Hishigi curious stepped in and saw Sakura putting some textbooks on his desk. He walked over to his desk.

"Here are the textbooks you need for today."

"Thanks. When does school start?"

"8:30."

"I forgot to tell you that there's another teacher waiting. Just call him Aka."

"Really?! I thought there were only 4…. What does he teach?"

"History."

"He's probably there by now, I need to go now bye." He nodded and she left.

--------------

"Where do you think Sakura-han is now?" Benitora asked and Shizune and Storm shrugged. A man with red hair to his shoulders approached.

"Ah, would you happen to tell me where is the room H-1?" the man asked.

"Go up and turn left and it's on your left." Storm replied.

"Thank you." The man bowed a bit and left toward the room.

"Who was that?" Yuya asked as that moment Sakura appeared almost running down the hallway. She looked a bit rushed and in a hurry. "Sakura-san? Are you alright?"

"Hello everyone, have you seen a teacher going towards the History room?" Sakura asked and they nodded. "Thanks!" she set off almost running again.

"I think she had to show that teacher around." Hotaru said and Shizune nodded.

--------------

She paused in front of the History class, thought then knocked on the door. Someone said "Come in." and she entered and tripped on the step of the class. A man with red hair wearing glasses looked up from his desk to the girl laying on the floor that tripped on the step; he stood up a bit surprised.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yes, aren't you Aka-sensei?" Sakura replied and stood up.

"Ah, yes I am. Who might you be?"

"I am Sakura, I was supposed to give you the tour around here but I forgot. Sorry." She bowed and went over to his desk, Aka-chan sat back down.

"No worries, it's alright. I know my way around the school since I ventured off. Could you tell me what time schools starts?"

"It starts in 30 minutes. Do you need help or anything?" He shook his head. "Alright… I'll be off now, if you need me feel free to ask." He nodded and she turned to leave.

--------------

5 Minutes until school started everyone was at their lockers getting ready for their first class. Shinrei looked around and saw that no one was looking he quickly shoved a letter inside Sakura's locker. Yukimura did the same with Storm's. Shinrei wondered if Sakura was in Biology since that was her first class, he went in and took a seat. A bit surprised that there were only a few people there and that Sakura was on the computer. He stood up and went over to her.

"What are you doing?" Shinrei asked.

"Oh, just fixing up an Izumi picture and putting a threat into it." Sakura replied as Shinrei read it and saw the picture and laughed a bit. "There!" she saved the picture and uploaded it into the school's student council page.

"Are you sure you won't get in trouble?"

"Yes, it's signed by Anonymous and I told Hishigi-sensei and he didn't say anything."

"Won't Izumi find out?"

"Maybe, I'm not the only one making fun of him sometimes and knowing his secrets."

"Who else?"

"Storm and Shizune, I told them." Sakura laughed a bit as she saw the picture on the site.

"Don't you think its mean?"

"A bit, it's not compared to what Izumi did in elementary school. He was a bit of a bully then, he changed when I threatened him. We somehow were friends sometimes." The bell rang and they returned to their seats. Hishigi stood up and wrote his name and what they were going to do on the board.

"Hello class. My name is Hishigi and I shall be your Biology teacher from now on. Today we're going to learn how to make candy." Hishigi said and everyone cheered while Sakura and Shinrei sweatdropped. (A/N: I don't know how to make candy so I'm just going to skip to the end of the class.) Everyone made candy and was eating theirs, the bell wrung and they left while Sakura stayed behind. She stood up and went over to Hishigi.

"How was your first class Hishigi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"It's really good. Thank you for the tour this morning."

"Your welcome. Huh? What's this for?" Hishigi handed a whirligig to her.

"Your next class is gym right?" she nodded. "You'll need it."

"Thanks." She waved and left while Hishigi just nodded.

---------------

Storm and Yukimura were just staring at their new teacher's head, he had so much hair and that a cat was resting in it. They both sweatdropped along with the class. It was a bit of distracting to study while he was there, so much hair and the cat! They tried to focus and they only did a bit, he seemed not knowing that the cat was there. The cat peered and went to sleep, they sweatdropped more and some girls silently went "Aww!" Soon class ended and many things were parked inside his head, the cat was still there and many paper airplanes, his hair were a landing place for the airplane. The class tried not to snicker though some did, the bell wrung and they all hurried out of the classroom so fast that Yukimura and Storm were the only ones left, they looked around shocked. Standing up and gathering their stuff they stepped up to Fubuki.

"Is there anything I could help you with?" Fubuki asked while looking at them. Yukimura just smiled while Storm almost smiled while making signs that there was stuff on his hair. He looked back at them with a questionable look and she took an airplane from his head and placed it on the desk. Understanding he nodded and they both left giggling a bit.

----------------

Yuya was amazed how her History teacher looked like. He had hair a bit like Kyo's and it was long to his shoulders, the color was red. He wore glasses and his eyes seemed to be red too, he looked very kind and handsome and apparently happy. He was kind and smiling a lot and spoke wisely, she couldn't help herself but she looked at his face for a bit and continued to focus again. The bell wrung and everyone piled out and Yuya, Kyo and Benitora were the last ones remaining.

"Aka-sensei?" Yuya asked when she stood at his desk.

"Yes Miss Yuya?" Aka-chan replied while smiling.

"… Never mind." The school's speaker went on and Izumi the class president of P-2 began talking.

"_Attention all students, this is your class president Izumi from P-2. Anonymous, what you put on the school's site is not funny…" _

At that moment Sakura ran in and took out a tape recorder while dialing the numbers. On the school's speaker they heard like someone else talking, Aka-chan, Yuya, Benitora and Kyo looked at Sakura. She pressed the play button on the tape recorder and the voice that came out was not hers.

"_Hey Izumi-kun! If you reveal who I am your rep at school is spilled!" _

Sakura hung up the phone and pressed stop on the tape recorder, turning around and waved at everyone. They waved back, she left the room and everyone but Aka-chan followed.

-------------

"Alright class! My name is Yuan and I am your Gym teacher. Today's my first day so I'll let you have fun! Do anything you want and those who wants to try something new and fun stay here." Yuan said and the whole class except for Benitora, Kyo, Yuya, Yukimura, Shinrei and Sakura. Sakura was holding the whirligig that Hishigi gave her, Yuan stepped up to her and she looked at him. "Thanks for the tour, kid." He took out 5 over whirligig and handed it to the students and took out another one for himself. "Make a wish and let it fly, if you can catch it your wish will come true." He spun his whirligig and it stayed in the air, he walked away to watch the other students and it followed him.

"How does he do that?" Benitora asked and everyone shrugged. They did as they were told and chased after their whirligig, Kyo didn't chase after his and it just stayed there. He grabbed it and put it away, following the others. The others caught theirs before it went really high; Sakura's went a bit higher than her height. She jumped on a table and ran then at the edge she jumped and caught it not realizing how high she was in the air. She was at least 12 feet in the air, the table was high. Expecting to fall on the ground with her feet but instead Shinrei caught her.

"Uh… Sakura-san… This is kind of odd…" Shinrei said since almost the whole class was starring at them, he caught her bridal style. Both a bit pink, Shinrei set Sakura down.

"Thanks for catching me."

"You're welcome…" Everyone went back to their activities and they bell wrung and it was time for lunch.

-------------

"We're performing tonight at Rose Garden?" Shizune asked and Storm nodded. They were all at lunch eating under a shady tree.

"Are you going to come with us?" Storm asked mentioning Yukimura, Yuya, Benitora, Shinrei, and Kyo. They nodded. "Sakura, do you have the outfits?" Sakura showed her the sketches. "You're fast." Storm's outfit was a black t-shirt with a red rose in the right bottom corner, a red skirt with a black rose in the left bottom corner, an accessory for her hair the looked like a rose and red slippers. Shizune's outfit was a light green t-shirt with a sunflower design on it, yellow shorts with a sunflower and chick on it, a sunflower clip on her hair and green sandals. Sakura's outfit was a white shirt with a pink cherry blossom on the right bottom corner, sky blue shorts with a pink cherry blossom and a purple ribbon on her hair.

"Oh and we might need to wear wigs too." Sakura said while scribbling what color wigs they were going to wear down.

"Why?"

"I don't know, something just tells me we might need them…" Shizune's wig was red; Storm's wig was silver while Sakura's was blue. Their wigs were the same as their hair but it was just a different color. Everyone finished eating lunch and they went home getting ready for the show tonight.

----------------

**Author's Note: There's going to be a part 2, it's going to be really funny too. Please review! Thanks so much to the people who reviewed! Storm and Shizune and Hikari and Yuya Sama! **


	7. Teacher's Tour Part 2

**Chapter 7 – Teacher's Tour Part 2**

Everyone was at Rose Garden and ready for the show. The 3 band members were behind the curtains wearing their outfits and were getting everything in place. Shizune peeked out of the curtain and saw their friends and some of their teachers.

"Hey… Muramasa-sensei, Fubuki-sensei, Hishigi-sensei, Yuan-sensei and Aka-sensei are there…" Shizune said and Storm was surprised while Sakura played a really bad note and it sounded bad.

"Sorry. Wow, my feeling was right. We have to put the wigs." Sakura said and they both nodded putting on the wig.

----------------

"Ladies and Gentlemen! It's proud to present the band Dark Desire playing their new song 'Flower's Delight'." The host shouted and he got off the stage as the music started and the curtains opened. Sakura, Shizune and Storm appeared on the stage playing the song. Near the end of the song they snapped their fingers at once and roses, sunflowers and cherry blossoms shot from the stage toward the ceiling not reaching it and they floated down onto the crowd. They bowed and the curtains closed, taking off the instruments/wigs and went off the stage to see their friends. Sakura went over to their teachers surprising them a bit, hoping they wouldn't find out.

"Hi sensei! Why are you here?" Sakura greeted while taking a seat next to Aka-chan.

"We're just here to listen to you play." Yuan said.

"When did you find out?"

"Internet."

"Please don't go telling the students at school, we don't want to cause a lot of attention."

"Don't worry Sakura-san, we won't." Muramasa said and smiled.

"Aren't you a bit old?"

"We look younger than we are." Yuan said and laughed Sakura sweatdropped and nodded.

"Can you go to our house and bring some friends with you? We would like to show you something." Aka-chan said and Sakura nodded. "Go to the school tomorrow and we'll pick you up there." She nodded again and her teachers stood up and left. Her friends hurried to sit with her.

"What did they say?" Storm asked.

"They asked us to come to their house… Who wants to come with me?" Sakura replied and no one replied.

"I'll go." Shinrei replied.

"Sure… Anyone else?" No one replied. "Fine. Let's go home." They stood up and left to go home.

---------------

"Shinrei, do you think they're there?" Sakura asked as the school came into view.

"Maybe." Shinrei replied and they didn't notice a limo they passed by. Two people jumped out of the limo and grabbed them dragging them back inside the limo. They were very surprised; Shinrei punched his kidnapper in the face while Sakura threw a book she was holding at her kidnapper's face. Their kidnapper's hand withdrew and they turned back to look at who it was, the limo started moving. It was their teachers Fubuki and Aka-chan. Aka-chan had a bloody nose and was holding the book that Sakura threw; Fubuki had a red mark where Shinrei's fist hit. They both sweatdropped and they saw their other two teachers, Muramasa and Hishigi. Muramasa was smiling a bit while Hishigi was surprised.

"… Sorry…" Sakura said and handed Aka-chan a hanky and got back her book.

"Sorry Fubuki-sensei." Shinrei said and tried to bow.

"It's alright." Fubuki replied.

"Ah, it was an accident right? You mistook us for kidnappers…" Aka-chan said while holding the hanky to his nose and trying to stop the bleeding.

"Yes, again we are terribly sorry. You didn't have to do that though!" Sakura replied.

"We apologies for that too, you didn't notice the limo." Muramasa said.

"Yes I know but you could've just called out our names or something."

"… Good idea…" Sakura and Shinrei sweatdropped.

"What did you want to show us?"

"It would be considered as a favor…" She nodded and Muramasa's eyes pointed to Fubuki and she turned to him.

"Ahem. I believe you do know that I have a daughter name Tokito…" Fubuki paused since he saw Sakura looking threw some files, she stopped and nodded. "Since I am a teacher I cannot take her to school, can you take her?"

"She's 12 right?" Sakura asked and Fubuki nodded. (A/N: Changing Tokito's age, she is like 14…) "She goes to Apple Middle School right?" he nodded. "Sure…" The limo driver opened the door and they all stepped out, the limo driver when back inside the limo and drove away.

"Wow…" Shinrei and Sakura said and what they saw. In front of the house was a cherry blossom tree and many flowers around it with a fountain, stone steps leading toward the flowers, a bench under the cherry blossom tree. There was a gate surrounding the house, it looked almost like a wonderland. Their teachers went to the door and unlocked it stepping in followed by Sakura and Shinrei, they both sweatdropped when they went in. Papers covered the living room, the kitchen was wet and some parts of the house were clean. They sat in the living room clearing the papers out of the way and Muramasa went to dry the kitchen floor and get some tea.

"Is this all school papers?" Shinrei asked and Hishigi nodded.

"Here, I think you'll need it. All the papers and stuff are on the CD." Sakura said and taking out a CD handing it to Hishigi who took it, Fubuki raised an eyebrow.

"How did you get the information?" Fubuki asked.

"Sorry, it's a secret. I got my own resources at school." Fubuki remained silent, Muramasa returned with the tea.

"Thank you." Shinrei and Sakura said and took a sip of the tea and setting it back on the table. Muramasa smiled and nodded and sat down to join the conversation. Upon hearing 2 people walk down the stairs they turned to see who it was. It was Sasuke and Tokito; Sasuke looked surprised when he saw Sakura and Tokito ran to them and bowed. Sasuke did the same thing.

"Sasuke, does Yukimura-san know that you're here?" Sakura asked and Sasuke nodded. "Fubuki-sensei, we'll take Tokito to school along with Sasuke." Fubuki nodded.

"Who are these people?" Tokito asked.

"These are our students Tokito, Sakura and Shinrei." Fubuki explained and Tokito bowed. Shinrei and Sakura shook hands with her and they went back to whatever they were doing.

"Does anyone know what time it is?" Sakura asked.

"It's noon now." Muramasa replied and Sakura looked surprised.

"Uh… I don't mean to be impolite but we need to go now. I was supposed to go to the radio place for something and Shinrei was supposed to help us with something."

"No worries, everyone's busy once in a while." Shinrei and Sakura stood up bowed and left the house. Their teachers watched from the living room window and saw that they were both running and accidentally took a wrong turn running back toward the other way. "Where is Yuan anyway? I thought he was at home…" Hishigi and Fubuki shrugged then they both heard something like firecrackers exploding, they saw Tokito and Sasuke run to the kitchen to get water. They sighed and went to see what Yuan did.

-------------

"You were supposed to be here like 15 minutes ago!" Storm said.

"Sorry, sorry." Sakura replied they were at the radio station. The radio show started and they were currently in commercial.

"Well it's an accident and it's alright. Everyone makes mistakes right?" Akari said. (Akari was the radio host and more shall be explained later.) The commercial ended and they were back on air.

**Akari: Hey everybody! We're back on air with the guitarist Sakura joining us!**

**Sakura: Hi everyone!**

**Akari: Getting back to the coming soon songs, do any of you girls can give us some info about the new songs?**

**Storm: We can't give much but we'll give you the names. One coming up is 'Bedroom Eyes'. **

**Sakura: Water Dances**

**Shizune: I didn't pick a name yet. **

**Akari: That all seems great! Are the songs dedicated to someone special?**

**Sakura, Shizune and Storm: Yes they are. **

**Akari: Nice! Now we all can't wait until those songs come out! We're now taking callers, a first caller! What's your name?**

**Caller 1: Hey everyone! I'm Yukimura. **

The 3 band members looked at each other and knew who it was.

**Yukimura: I just wanted to say they make wonderful music and I really like Storm! You are my precious flower and I shall nurture you forever more. Later!**

**Akari: Wow! Now that was romantic and sweet! Now Storm is Yuki a person you met in real life or is he just a really nice fan?**

**Storm: I would like to tell you but I don't want to get this going around so it's a secret. **

**Akari: Now that's too bad. Next caller! **

**Caller 2: Hello, I'm Izumi. **

Sakura stared wide-eyed at Storm and Shizune.

**Izumi: I just wanted to say that they play really nice music and I have a question. Sakura-san, what would you do if at school someone brags about the band and everyone follows you and crowds you, stuff like that.**

**Sakura: … It depends Izumi, rep. **

**Izumi: … Goodbye…**

**Akari: Alright, we're out of time and see you tomorrow on Star Interviews!**

They went off the air as the commercial went on.

"Did you know that Izumi, Sakura-san? Storm-san, I know you know that Yuki." Akari said.

"Akari-san, we known you since elementary. We trust you but could you promise to keep it a secret?" Sakura replied and Akari nodded. "Yes, I do know Izumi. He's a student class president at school, we having a non-violence fight."

"Oh."

"And I do know Yuki in real life, he goes to our school." Storm replied.

"Well it seems he's a really a good person! Go for it girl! I got to go now, see you all soon!" Akari waved and they waved back. She got out of the room leaving toward the hallway; the 3 band members went outside and got picked up by their friends.

"Thanks Yukimura! That was so sweet!" Storm said once they were in the car.

"No problem." Yukimura replied. They reached their house and they both stepped out of the car, waving and went to their separate house.

---------------

**Author's Note: That's a wrap! lol. Next chapter is about Sakura having a mini-war with Izumi the class president while Sasuke and Tokito goes to school! Don't forget that we take Tokito to school too! See you next time! 8D **


	8. Sabotage Schemes

**Chapter 8 – Sabotage Schemes **

Upon being the only one finished and ready Muramasa looked around. Hishigi was eating toast while reading today's schedule, Fubuki was in the restroom trying to comb his hair, and Yuan was walking around the house with no shame in his pajamas carrying his teddy bear, while Tokito was eating cereal with her uniform on correctly.

Ding Dong

'_Just in time.' _ Muramasa thought as he opened the door seeing Sakura smiling and waved, he smiled back.

"Good morning Sensei, you know why I'm here." Sakura said and Muramasa nodded.

"Tokito, time to go to school." Muramasa said and Tokito finished her cereal and went to tying her shoes while Fubuki looked out the restroom and toward the door.

"Aww! Sasuke-chan's friend, Tokito-chan's going to school with us!" Yukimura's shout was heard from the car to inside the house, Sakura sweatdropped. Tokito looked at Sakura with a curious look and bowed and Sakura did the same.

"Do you want me to bring her back home Fubuki-sensei?" Sakura asked as Tokito went toward the car.

"Thank you but you don't have to Sakura, we'll pick her up." Fubuki replied.

"Alright, we'll be going now!" Sakura closed the door and hurried to the car.

"Yuan, would you please get dressed?"

"Huh?" Yuan said.

"Were you sleepwalking?" Yuan shrugged and went upstairs to change.

-----------------

Getting dropped off at the front of the school by tons of high school students aren't that embarrassing, it is embarrassing when one of them screams and hugs you before they leave. Sasuke and Tokito were walking through the halls of their school a bit nervous and tired. Today they had a field trip to the high school where the party went to. Yes, it was Watermelon High School. They were going to go 2 places for the field trip, the science camp for 3 days then they were going to Watermelon. Their stuff were packed and brought to school yesterday, they had everything they needed with them. The science camp was named Campbell. Sighing they sat in the middle row of the class.

"Alright class! Are you ready for science camp?" Mayumi asked. (Yes, Mayumi is teaching this class.)

"Yes!" the class replied.

"That's great! Now everyone get your luggage and follow me to the buses!" Everyone picked up their luggage and marched to the buses.

---------------

"Ack! What's wrong with everyone today?" Storm asked Shizune and Sakura, they were running and trying to hide from the crowd of students with cameras and stuff. They quickly ran inside the science class where Hishigi was surprised when he saw them.

"Izumi… I'm going to have a talk with him. Meanwhile, we'll wear these wigs.." Sakura replied and they both nodded. Storm wore a grey wig and it was short to her shoulders, Sakura wore a blue wig some hair covering one eye, Shizune wore a red wig with bangs covering her eyes. "Sorry Shizune, this was the only one I had. Oops. Hishigi-sensei, um… Could you call us not call us by our names? Just point to us or something." Hishigi nodded. "I'll be going now." She walked toward the windows and opened it jumping out of it and walked toward the student council office. Storm and Shizune bowed then left the room to talk to the others.

---------------

"Uh… Sasuke, is this boring?" Tokito asked as they walked through the camp.

"A bit…" Sasuke replied. Their camp leader was Chinmei and his helpers were Saishi, Saisei, and Taihaku. They were walking toward their cabins, boys and girls were separate. Tokito dragged her luggage to her cabin, inside was a pink haired girl. The pink haired girl was seemed be 9 years old.

"Hii!! I'm Lulu, what's your name?" Ruru asked as Tokito pulled her luggage and pulled it onto the bottom bunk bed.

"I'm Tokito." Tokito replied deciding that the girl was a bit annoying but better than other people.

"We're going to have so much fun together!"

"Really? What are we supposed to do first?" Tokito sat on her bed.

"Uh… I think we're supposed to go outside and introduce ourselves." Ruru jumped off the bed and Tokito followed her outside to where everyone would meet.

---------------

"You had something to do with this didn't you Izumi?" Sakura asked after she climbed from the student council's office window and inside the room. She was standing in front of Izumi who was sitting on a chair; his hands were folded on the table. Another student president, Daizuki stood behind her to make sure she didn't do anything violent. Smiling, Izumi nodded. "You do know what's going to happen right?" he nodded. "I'm going tell everyone your secrets! Change the school website right now!!"

"No." Izumi replied and she grabbed the collar of his shirt bringing him up. Daizuki grabbed her shoulders and tried to stop her.

"Change the website!!"

"No. And you can't do anything about it." Sakura growled then she dropped Izumi back onto his chair and walked out of the room.

"Izumi, shouldn't you change it? She could tell Muramasa-sensei or something." Daizuki said.

"She can't do a thing about it."

----------------

Sasuke entered his cabin and he saw that no one was there yet, he quickly set his luggage next to the ladder then he climbed on the top bunk. He sat on the top bunk then someone opened the door, it was a boy around his own age. The boy had dark green hair and surprisingly, orange eyes.

"Hey, I'm Suzamu what's your name?" Suzamu asked.

"Hey. I'm Sasuke." Sasuke replied and Suzamu set his luggage on the bottom bunk.

"Sasuke-kun, we might want to go outside, we have to introduce ourselves outside." Sasuke nodded and jumped off the bunk and they both went outside.

-----------------

"So what are you going to do now?" Yuya asked.

"We don't know yet… Everyone's being a bit bothering and following us and stuff." Storm replied.

"Sorry for leaving you earlier." Shizune said.

"That's alright." The SDK gang and Shinrei and Hotaru said. A girl with blue hair walked next to Shizune.

"Hey, everyone. Izumi won't change it and he changed the password. What should I do?" Sakura said.

"Ask Muramasa-sensei? He's the principal." Shinrei said.

"Good idea." The school's speakers turned on.

"… _Sakura, please come to the principal's office."_

"I'll be going now." Sakura went outside the school and toward the principal's office.

"Hey… Some teachers are missing, where are they?" Benitora asked and everyone looked around.

"That's true and it's about 10 minutes until school starts." Yukimura said and everyone nodded.

"Well see you all later." Hotaru said and everyone nodded and went to their classes.

------------------

Muramasa was inside his office waiting for Sakura to show up and reading the school's newspaper. He almost threw the papers up when he heard tons of footsteps running and the students yelling, Sakura entered the office and closed the door quickly, locking it. Muramasa was about to ask her why she was wearing a wig but he already knew the answer.

"Muramasa-sensei, did you call for me?" Sakura asked as she sat on a chair in front of the desk.

"Yes, it seems that Izumi had done some changes to the school website and adding an article on the school's newspaper." Muramasa replied and showed her the front page.

"I know that, I was hoping if you could give me the new password Muramasa-sensei." One of Muramasa's rare frowns appeared.

"I'm afraid I can't Sakura…" They both heard like someone trying to open a vent, they both looked up.

"There is a solution!" The person from the vent said and the vent opened revealing Daizuki. "Hello Muramasa-sensei, I just thought I would like to help. Sakura-san, I cannot tell you the password but I could tell how you could get the password. Become the secretary on the student council."

"Sure… Daizuki-kun, can you do me a favor?" Sakura replied.

"Uh, okay. What is it?"

----------------

Everyone introduced themselves; there were only about 15 kids at the camp. Most of Sasuke's and Tokito's class stayed back. They were currently fishing; Chinmei was walking around whistling and keeping an eye on them. They were all fishing. Sasuke felt a tug on his pole and he reeled it in getting everyone's attention.

"Good job Sasuke! You're the first person to catch one!" Chinmei said. Suddenly the pole snapped and a whale jumped out of the water eating the pole and everyone's eyes widened. "Now, now children… Let's go back into camp before the whale eats us…" Everyone hurried back to the camp.

--------------

"Izumi, you have to change the school website." Aka-chan said. Aka-chan, Fubuki, Hishigi and Yuan were in the student council's office trying to get Izumi to change the page. They were new there so no one told them the password yet. Izumi and they was the only people in the room, Izumi sat behind his table, calm with his folded hands on the table.

"It's causing chaos…" Fubuki added.

"Some students think its offensive." Hishigi added.

"Sensei, according to the school's rules student council has the right to do whatever they like to the school's website. Teachers can remove things if they are offensive, in this case it is not offensive." Izumi replied. "As much you would like to help Sakura-san she cannot do anything about this."

"Yes I can!" Sakura's voice came from the air vents and they all looked up, the vent opened revealing Sakura not wearing the wig. She jumped down the vent and landed in front of Izumi's desk. "To your wrongness I can do something about it, I want to become the secretary of student council." She turned back toward her teachers. "I believe this form will be everything you need." She handed a paper she was holding to Aka-chan and the teachers looked at it. After about a minute they nodded. Smiling Izumi went to the school website and showed Sakura the screen. "Hey, I thought you changed it."

"Nope, we didn't. You went to a fake page."

"… You did all of this for me to be on student council didn't you?" Izumi nodded. "Next time just ask… When's the meeting?"

"After school today." Izumi handed Sakura a blue tag and she strapped it on her arm.

"Sure…" Daizuki entered the room by the window and he was a bit red.

"What did I miss?" Daizuki asked.

"Not much. Everything went according to plan." Izumi replied and winked. Silently Sakura and the teachers left the room sweatdropping.

-----------------

Since a whale washed up on the camp and it won't budge everyone was sent home and they were going to the last place of the field trip. Watermelon high school. As Mayumi opened the doors to the school they saw a man dressed up like a woman and was wearing a blue wig (Daizuki), 4 red faced teachers (Aka-chan, Fubuki, Hishigi, Yuan), Sakura with dust covering her, and the SDK gang wearing red paint. That was enough for Mayumi to close the door.

"Now class, let's go back to school!" Mayumi said and clapped her hands together, everyone piled back inside the bus to go back to school.

----------------

**Much, much later after school**

"It was just a joke to get you to join the student council?" Storm asked and Sakura nodded.

"Should I ask why you're all covered with paint?" Sakura asked.

"I wouldn't…" Hotaru replied.

-----------------

**Author's Note: I don't know how I came up with this chapter…. Lol, total randomness. Thanks everyone for reviewing and please keep on reviewing! **


	9. Performance Show Part 1

**Chapter 9 – Performance Show Part 1**

"_Attention all students and teachers. This is your student council secretary Sakura. Friday is the school holds a performance show, you may show your talent or you may do something you want like a play, anything related is allowed. Auditions are being held 2 days from now on Wednesday in the theater. Teachers and students can participate; Apple Middle school is also participating. If you have any questions feel free to stop by the student council office… Izumi is mean." Sakura said on the school's speaker._

"_Sakura!" Izumi shouted. "Ouch!" _

"_It's true! You should've asked me to join instead of making that scheme!" then someone hung up the speaker. _

The student body was a bit shocked for about 12 seconds then they went back to doing their stuff. Before anyone took a step the student council office door was opened and Sakura stepped out sighing, they looked at her and continued their things. She walked towards the principal's office since the student council office received a call that they needed her in the principal's office.

---------------

"Is anyone going to perform in the show?" Yuya asked. Everyone was currently eating lunch on a table under a tree. Yukimura, Hotaru, Benitora and surprisingly Kyo raised his hand. "Kyo, why are you participating? I thought you said it's stupid."

"… They made me." Kyo replied.

"Shinrei-san, you should take part too!" Yukimura said and Shinrei shook his head. "Please!! You danced really well!" everyone remembered the time when Shinrei danced, it was during a party several months ago. Anri who was the host held a dancing competition, Yukimura dragged Shinrei in the competition to dance, Kyo was the D.J. "Plllleeeaasssseeee!!!" Shinrei finally nodded since almost the whole student body was staring at them, they went back to doing their things. "Shinrei-san, find someone to dance with. Kyo-san, Yuya-san why don't you both pair up?"

"Huh?! Uh…" Yuya said.

"Sure… Whatever…" Kyo said and Yuya had no choice but nod.

"Storm, would you like to be my partner?" Yukimura asked holding her hand; she blushed and nodded as Yukimura kissed her hand. "Hotaru-san, you should take Shizune." Hotaru and Shizune looked at each other shrugged then nodded. "I wonder if Sasuke-chan's going to participate along with Tokito-chan…"

---------------

Knocking on the principal's door Sakura heard Muramasa saying "Come in." she turned the door knob and entered. Inside she saw Aka-chan holding a violin, Muramasa sitting in front of a piano, Hishigi holding papers, Yuan standing in front of 3 stacked cement blocks, and Fubuki holding fortune telling cards. Courteous she bowed and they nodded.

"Did you call for me?" Sakura asked and Muramasa nodded. "Let me guess, you want to sign up for the show?" everyone nodded again; she took out a notebook and a pencil and sat down on the chair. "Go ahead." Smiling Muramasa played 'Simple and Clean' on the piano, Sakura amazed smiled and began writing some stuff down. About 4 minutes later Muramasa finished and Sakura clapped, it was Yuan's turn. Yuan placed 2 of the cement blocks down to hold one thick one, he karate chopped it with his hand and it broke. Wide-eyed and amazed Sakura wrote stuff down and clapped, it was Aka-chan's turn. Aka-chan played the song 'Makenai!' on his violin, it sounded sad and Sakura wrote some stuff down. About 2 minutes later he was done and Sakura clapped and it was Fubuki's turn. She picked a card and read it aloud "Be careful because something will hit you on the head." Suddenly they heard like someone was inside the air vents, an opening door of the air vent fell open and whacked Fubuki on the head and he fell down with an almost big bump on his head.

"Sorry Fubuki-sensei!" Daizuki said and jumped down from the air vent carrying a guitar.

"… That's okay…" Fubuki replied.

"Here to show me your performance for the show?" Sakura asked and Daizuki nodded. "Wait, its Hishigi-sensei's turn." Hishigi nodded and began.

"O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright!  
Her beauty hangs upon the cheek of night  
Like a rich jewel in an Ethiop's ear;  
Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear!  
So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows,  
As yonder lady o'er her fellows shows.  
The measure done, I'll watch her place of stand,  
And, touching hers, make blessed my rude hand.  
Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight!  
For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night." Hishigi said and while posing like a poet, Sakura and Daizuki stared and clapped. Hishigi returned to normal and nodded.

"From Romeo and Juliet?" Hishigi nodded, she wrote something down and smiled. "You're all in. Daizuki, what would you do?"

"Can you play the song 'Fukai Mori' with me? I need you." Daizuki replied.

"Why don't you ask Shizune? She's better with the drums than me."

"I don't need a drummer but I need a guitarist and a singer."

"… Alright." She placed her notebook and pencil on her lap while Daizuki handed her the guitar. Closing her eyes she played the guitar as close as to the song as she can, she didn't heard the song for a long time so she didn't remember it right. Once she finished and opened her eyes smiling, everyone clapped and she handed the guitar back to Daizuki.

"That's perfect! We'll start practicing tomorrow!" Daizuki turned and bowed to his teachers while Sakura wrote something down and the teachers nodded and he left the room. Once she was done writing stuff down and stood up bowing to her teachers, they nodded and she left the room.

---------------

Everyone had home room currently; their teacher let them practice for the show or do whatever they want. The group sat together in one big table and Yukimura was looking for something inside his backpack.

"Who's performing so far?" Storm asked.

"Muramasa-sensei, Yuan-sensei, Fubuki-sensei, Hishigi-sensei, Daizuki, and Me." Sakura replied.

"What are you and Daizuki doing?"

"I didn't volunteer, he just asked. Playing the drums and guitar to a song."

"Found it!" Yukimura said and took out 4 CDs. "Here are the CDs I found that we could dance to; I also marked your names on it too!" He passed the CDs out. Shizune and Hotaru looked at theirs, shrugged and nodded.

"Sure, we'll do it." They both said. Storm looked at hers with Yukimura and she nodded then he glomped her. Yuya and Kyo stared at theirs, Yuya was the most shocked. She knew that the song was fast and embarrassing.

"Whatever." Kyo replied and Yuya had no choice but to nod.

"Sakura, do you want to dance with me?" Shinrei asked since she was already performing with Daizuki.

"Sure, I don't mind." Sakura replied and he smiled. "When do you want to start practicing?"

"Do you mind if we all practice today?" Yukimura asked interrupting the conversation.

"Sure…" everyone said and Yukimura cheered.

---------------

**Tuesday: Practicing at 3 Friends' House in each Sound Proof room**

Shizune carried a radio up to the room and Hotaru put the CD inside, they got in position. Shizune pressed play on the remote and they let the music carry them through the dance. The song was slow and romantic; it was called 'Beautiful Girl'. Once the song ended they both smiled and hugged each other.

"You're good at dancing Hotaru-chan!" Shizune said.

"You too Shi Shi-chan." Hotaru replied.

---------------

In room #2 Sakura and Shinrei had finished their dance; the song was named 'Listen to Your Heart'. It was also slow and romantic. The song ended and Shinrei held Sakura close to him not that she minded but she felt a bit uncomfortable. He soon blushed when he realized what he was doing, he let go of her.

"S-sorry." Shinrei said.

"That's alright." Sakura replied and went over to the desk to write something in the notebook. "Oh and I can't perform with Daizuki because he broke his arm."

"Really? That's sad…" Shinrei felt sorry for Daizuki that he broke his arm but happy that he still gets to perform with Sakura.

---------------

In room #3 was Storm and Yukimura dancing to the song 'Baby Boy'. As the song ended Yukimura held Storm close and had a sly smile. He placed a small kiss on her cheek and let go of her, she blushed a bit.

"Don't you think the other girls will say anything if they saw me with you?" Storm asked.

"Whatever they say, know that you're the one I truly love." Yukimura replied.

"Thanks but I only knew you for a few days…" they both laughed.

---------------

Yuya and Kyo were dancing to the song 'Tarzan and Jane', it was quite funny and Yuya laughed while Kyo laughed a bit. When it ended Yuya sat down for water while Kyo sat down and soaked himself with the water and drank some. Thoughts floated around her head on how they were going to perform it, Kyo was thinking of the same thing.

---------------

Benitora was inside a room. All alone, he was planning to do magic tricks. His first trick was to make a bunny appear from his hat and that worked. The second trick was that he was going to saw a stuffed animal in half, which worked too. His last trick was that he was going to drink milk and a puppet of himself he was holding was going to talk, that worked again too. Sighing Benitora sat down and thought about his tricks.

---------------

Tokito and Sasuke was at her house, they were doing fortune telling to Fubuki. Hishigi was inside his room reading tomorrow's plans, Muramasa was looking over some student's records while Yuan was outside fighting a tree. In front of Fubuki were 4 cards, 2 of them with pleasant fortunes and the other 2 was bad fortunes. He was very unsure, he had done this with Tokito at least 4 times and he has always gotten the bad fortunes. Still very unsure he picked the 3rd one. Carefully Tokito flipped the card and read out loud "Be careful of wood." Muramasa who was inside the kitchen stared and carefully moved the records to his room and he stood in his room's doorway and looked. Confused Fubuki looked at him. Suddenly a log flew from outside, through the window and hit Fubuki on the nose. If Muramasa had not moved the records would have perished and he would've too. Sweatdropping Muramasa silently closed the door and went inside his room. Tokito and Sasuke jumped out of the log's way before it had hit them; they looked at the remains of Tokito's father. He had a nose bleed and was unconscious. Upon hearing the noise Hishigi opened his room door and looked outside, he was not much surprised at what he saw. The window and living room table was broken and apparently so was Fubuki; he had a nose bleed and was unconscious. Calmly he got tissues and stuck them in his nose then put a pillow under his head and put an ice pack on his face and got a broom and began to sweep the remaining of the living room table and window. Tokito and Sasuke sweatdropped and decided it was time to watch TV; they turned it on and watched.

---------------

**Author's Note: Poor Fubuki! That happened to me once but instead of a log it was a very hard tetherball. Ow… Luckily I didn't get a nose bleed. Thanks everyone who reviewed! The songs don't belong to me but the creative artist who created them. :) **


	10. Performance Show Part 2

**Chapter 10 – Performance Show Part 2**

**Wednesday: Audition in the Theater **

Everyone was in place and was ready for the Auditions. Even though Sakura had already said that her friends were in Izumi protested and said that all 3 council members must participate. Annoyed she agreed and this was how the auditions started.

The 3 student council members sat in front of the stage, a table was in front of them and they sat on chairs. Pen or pencil in their hands and a grading paper was in front of them. The grading papers had ten numbers on it; the numbers were 1-10. Those numbers would judge how well they did. Since this was the auditions and not the original show everyone had to wear the school's uniform. The first person was Muramasa. Daizuki and Izumi listened while Sakura automatically marked 10 for Muramasa, Hishigi, Fubuki and Tokito and Sasuke, Yuan, Storm and Yukimura, Shizune and Hotaru. Once again she couldn't judge herself because it wouldn't be fair. Muramasa finished playing the song then he stood up and bowed, the other participants clapped. Soon everyone was done showing their performance and they waited for the judge's answer. Izumi was the one who announced it.

"…You're all in." Izumi said and they cheered.

---------------

**Friday: Backstage in the Theater, Show starting in a few Minutes**

Everyone was backstage and a bit nervous. All the teachers wore their usual clothes; all the students wore different clothes than the uniform since they're allowed to. Storm wore a black dress, it was above her knees. Shizune wore an orange dress; its length was the same as Storm's. Sakura wore a sky blue dress and the length was the same as Shizune and Storm's. Yukimura wore black pants, and a white shirt. Hotaru wore red-ish and orange pants and a white shirt and an orange tie. Shinrei wore the same thing but instead of red-ish and orange pants it was blue and instead of an orange tie it was black. Yuya wore a pink skirt and a white shirt, Kyo wore a grass like pants and brown shirt. Benitora wore a white shirt along with black pants and a red tie; he wore a black top hat with a black cape and white gloves. Tokito wore purple kimono top and white shorts. Sasuke wore green kimono top and white shorts. Muramasa performed first even though he suggested that the students should go first, the student council sweatdropped since they insisted that he went first but they didn't mention why… Hishigi, Fubuki, Aka-chan, and Yuan suggested that the students went first but they said no and insisted that they went first. Backstage they sweatdropped and clapped. Everyone backstage could hear when Muramasa finished.

"Kyyaaa!! Muramasa-sensei!" some girls cried. They guessed that he pulled out a saintly smile that no one could hate. As Muramasa went off the stage, Yuan went on the stage. He cracked the thick cement with his head and they heard silence then gasps.

"Wow! Yuan-sensei, you have to teach me that sometime!" the boys shouted. Smirking Yuan went off the stage and Hishigi went on stage. He said Shakespeare's words from Romeo and Juliet.

"Hishigi-seeennnsseeei!!" the girls cried. He bowed and went off the stage as Aka-chan went on. Playing his violin impressed many of the girls and how he looked. When he finished playing he smiled and winked. "Kyyaaa!!!" Still smiling he bowed and got off the stage and Fubuki, Tokito, and Sasuke went on stage. Tokito and Sasuke were a bit nervous while Fubuki was sweatdropping and frowning a bit and was praying that the fortunes weren't too bad. "They're so cute!" the girls mentioned Tokito and Sasuke. Both of the middle school students sat on one side on the table while Fubuki sat on the other side. Laid on the table by Tokito was 6 cards, each card had a sign of Yin and Yang on them. Carefully Fubuki looked over them.

"Pick two." Sasuke said. Going far beyond his wits Fubuki picked the 4th and 1st one. Tokito flipped one over and read aloud.

"Surprise, surprise. Something shocking will happen." Tokito said and everyone looked confused. Then they heard a cracking sound and a hole were formed under Fubuki and he fell down hitting the cement below. It wasn't that deep so he only fell like 2 feet and fell on his bottom, he groaned. Sweatdropping Sasuke flipped the card and read out loud.

"Get off the stage unless you want to get hurt." Sasuke said and they stood up and left the stage, Fubuki followed after he got out of the hole. Suddenly everyone heard an explosion on the stage and tons of smoke appeared. After the smoke appeared they saw Shinrei and Kyo fighting each other on Volume 22. It was when Kyo was just about to use Byakko on Shinrei; they both stopped fighting and looked around. The others were with them too, looking around very shocked.

"Where are we?" Past Sasuke asked. "You!" Past Sasuke pointed to his Present self. Present Sasuke went up to himself followed by Present Yukimura. Past Shinrei stared at the Present him and Present Shinrei went up to him. Past Kyo stared at his Present self and shrugged, Present Kyo shrugged too. Izumi along with Daizuki who was backstage with the group stared like they were hypnotized. The group looked and stared surprised.

"Is this me?" Present Shinrei asked the Past of himself as he neared him. Past Shinrei nodded and Present Shinrei stared in disbelief.

"Yukimura! Why are you here and dressed up with weird clothes?!" Past Sasuke shouted and Yukimura stared at him with an adorable look.

"Sasuke-chan's soo cute!" Yukimura shouted and glomped both Sasukes.

"Is he always like this?" Present Sasuke nodded and both Sasukes sweatdropped.

"Maouen." Past and Present Hotaru said and a huge fire hit Present and Past Shinrei.

"Hey!" Past and Present Shinrei shouted and chased Present and Past Hotaru across the stage. Suddenly the smoke appeared again and Past Kyo and Shinrei and the Past of the gang disappeared. Present Sasuke, Yukimura, Hotaru and Shinrei were on the back of the stage. Everyone but the group remembered what happened. Benitora was on the stage and played his tricks. After he finished Yuya and Kyo went dancing. After they finished Shizune and Hotaru went up and danced.

"Kyyaa!! Hotaru-chan!!" the girls screamed. They finished and bowed then it was Storm's and Yukimura's turn. "Yukimura-sama!!" the boys stared in envy of Yukimura and crossed their arms. Storm and Yukimura finished dancing and it was Shinrei and Sakura's turn. "Shinrei-senpai!" The boys still crossed their arms. After they finished dancing. Once all the performances were finished Izumi went on the stage along with everyone else who performed.

"This is the first Apple Middle School's and Watermelon's High School show! We hope to present more performances next year. Thank you all for coming!" Izumi said and the confetti flew and everyone on stage bowed. Claps and shouts were heard from the crowd; they all smiled and enjoyed the moment. Everyone but who performed what had happened when the Past of the group showed up….

---------------

**Author's Note: This was very shorter than I expected. The 25****th**** is the Moon Festival! It passed so I'm sorry for my laziness, which made it late. Lol XD There's going to be a Halloween special, it's going to have 2 stories. For the Moon Festival it's only going to have one story, but it'll be funny and romantic! Lol. Lastly but not least I'm planning to put a chapter that when Sakura eats bubble gum… I got the idea when I ate bubble gum all day long, lol. See you all next time! **


	11. Prove It!

**Chapter 11 – Prove It! **

**-Dedicated to Storm/Mystic Blaze-**

**P.S. Storm, Shizune, when you see this please mail me what you're scared of because I need it for a chapter. XD Sorry! **

Waiting after school, in the back of the school was Yukimura. He had received a letter from Sakura saying to meet her there. Looking around he couldn't find the girl anyway, above him was a tree. Sakura jumped down from the tree surprising Yukimura a bit.

"You want to prove to Storm that you love her right?" Sakura asked and Yukimura nodded. She took a badge out and handed it to him, he took it. "Go to 1578 Peach Lane tomorrow."

"Okay…?" Yukimura replied a bit confused.

"Oh and you need to practice your stamina a bit… You and Storm are entering a game show and I gave you the ticket so you can't get out of this." She remembered what Shihoudou told her when she called her. Yukimura nodded smiling a bit. "She'll come over about 10 tomorrow. Oh and if you win you both get 5,000 dollars." His mouth dropped. "Good luck." Yukimura closed his mouth and nodded, they both began to walk home the same way since they're neighbors.

---------------

The 3 friends were at home doing their homework that was assigned by their teachers. Shizune was sitting on the couch near the TV, watching it and doing her homework. Sakura was doing her homework while on the laptop. Storm was doing her homework while listening to music. Finished with her homework Storm turned off her I-pod and turned next to Sakura who was also finished and sat down next to her.

"Yukimura found a way to prove it to you." Sakura said.

"Really? What is the way?" Storm replied.

"He's going to play in a game show and if he wins you'll both get 5,000 dollars." Before Storm had a chance to reply Sakura handed her a ticket. "Here, go over to his house at 10 tomorrow and he'll take you to the game show." She nodded. "Since I gave you the ticket you can't get out of it." Before she could say anything Sakura ran upstairs to call their teachers to come over and watch the game show from their house and along with the SDK gang.

---------------

Standing backstage of the game show was Storm and Yukimura. Both unsure of what was in store for them. Approaching them was Shihoudou, the girl they met about 2 days ago.

"Yo! I was expecting Apple-chan here but she chose you both instead." Shihoudou said. "You're Yuki and Storm right?" they both nodded and someone approached. "Oh and I think you both know who this guy is."

"Yuan-sensei!" Storm and Yukimura sat at the same time and bowed.

"Hey. This isn't school so you don't have to be so formal. Just call me Yuan 'kay?" Yuan said and they both nodded. "I'm just here with my friend Shihoudou to see if you can win the prize money." They both sweatdropped and Shihoudou walked on stage.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to this week's show on Prove It! Guest staring is my buddy Yuan!" Shihoudou shouted and Yuan stepped in stage waving. "This week's contestants are Storm and Yukimura!" Storm and Yukimura stepped on stage waving.  
---------------

DING DONG

Upon hearing the door bell ring Shizune stood up from where she was watching the show 'Prove It!' along with the SDK gang, Sakura was upstairs. Opening the door she saw Aka-chan, Fubuki, Hishigi, Muramasa, and Tokito. She slammed the door on them and the SDK gang, Shinrei, and Hotaru turned around a big surprised.

"Sensei is here!!" Shizune shouted and sat back down watching the TV along with the SDK gang, Hotaru, and Shinrei. Everyone inside the house heard Sakura run down the stairs. She stood in front of the door and opened it seeing her teachers a bit surprised and Tokito frowning a bit.

"Sorry about that sensei." Sakura said and bowed and her teachers and Tokito stepped in.

"It's alright." Muramasa said and she closed the door and asked them to sit down. Nodding they sat down on the couch and watched.

"Hey… Where's Yuan-sensei?" Everyone pointed to the TV screen and her mouth dropped, she closed it and ran upstairs. Everyone but the teachers shrugged and continued watching.

---------------

Shihoudou, Storm, Yukimura, and Yuan were standing in front of a huge, very big, huge jungle gym. At the bottom you could see cold water and it had 4 floors. From where they were standing it was already a bit cold. The jungle gym was covered with grass and stems and stuff. Around the jungle gym was a pool of water. Yuan nudged Yukimura in the ribs.

"Yukimura, this one isn't that hard but it's cold…" Before Yuan could say anymore Shihoudou spoke.

"Yuki, all you have to do is enter the jungle gym and get to the very top in 5 minutes. The thing is that it's very cold and it's covered it leaves, stems and stuff like that, the floors are covered with wood. If you take a wrong turn you'll step on a loose piece of wood and fall into the cold and icy water. You ready?" Shihoudou explained, Yukimura was a bit nervous nodded. He stood at the edge of the pool. "Get set… Ready… GO!" a gun was fired and Yukimura jumped in the pool and swam to the entrance. He reached the entrance and climbed in, standing up and ran and tired to find the way up to the next floor. Once the reached the 2nd floor he ran around more and slipped on something and fell and that hurt. Standing up again he ran and reached the 3rd floor. _'For Storm!' _Taking a turn he stepped on a loose piece and fell down all the way back to the bottom. The cold water was actually very, very, very, very, cold and he was shivering when he got back in the jungle gym and started running now knowing not to take that turn. "3 Minutes left!" he ran up to the 4th floor and was looking for the right way. "10… 9… 8… 7…" he ran as fast as he can and tried to find the correct way. "6… 5…" Yukimura took a turn and he found the 5th floor and when he stepped on the 5th floor he was standing on the very top of the jungle gym. Storm was amazed at what Yukimura did but at the same time worried because now she believed him that he really loved her and that he would do all these stuff to prove it to her. "Nice! He made it with 5 seconds to spare! Here, Yuan." Shihoudou handed Yuan a box with a red button on it.

"Sorry kid but this is the only way you could get out." Yuan said loud enough for Yukimura to hear and he pressed the button. The floor opened under Yukimura's feet, his shout was heard as he fell and a splash in the water. Freezing cold he swam up and back on the stage. Storm ran to him and gave him a blanket and hugged him, he was a bit surprised.

"I believe you now, Yukimura." Storm said and they both smiled. She let go of Yukimura and Yuan put Yukimura on a chair and his feet in a bucket of warm water.

"Now Yukimura, are you going to continue or give up?" Shihoudou asked.

"I'll continue." Yukimura replied.

"Alright, there are 3 challenges left. They're easy and the one you just did was hard. I received this information from Apple-chan!" Storm's phone vibrated and she took it out receiving a text message from Sakura: _I'm sorry! I didn't mean to give the information out!! She blackmailed me…_, sweatdropping Storm text messaged back that it was okay and put the phone away. "For this challenge all you have to do is sit there and don't worry because you won't get hurt." A supermodel with orange hair and green eyes stepped on stage wearing a very revealing dress. The supermodel stood in front of Yukimura and his mouth dropped. "Now, would you pick this hot supermodel or your precious Storm?" A few seconds passed and Yukimura was in shock, Yuan poked him and got no response. "Yuki?" Yukimura snapped out of his frozen state, Storm sweatdropped. He looked over at Storm and pounced from his chair to Storm and glomped her.

"Storm-chan!" The supermodel's mouth dropped and she stormed off to somewhere.

"Nice! You picked the right choice Yuki! The next challenge will require your stamina and your swimming skills." Yukimura felt lucky that Sakura told him to practice him stamina and he did. They turned around and saw a big swimming pool then further was a bunch of alligators. Everyone but Shihoudou sweatdropped. "Don't worry the water's normal. All you have to do is swim across the pool."

"That sounds easy."

"Not so…" Shihoudou lead Storm, Yukimura, and Yuan to look inside the pool. Inside the pool was like 12 sharks, their mouths dropped. "Swim across the pool and avoid the sharks then you have to beat up alligators to make them spit out a key." Their mouths dropped more and they shut their mouths. Yukimura handed Storm the blanket and she took it with a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry Storm, I'll be fine." Yukimura smiled and her face brightened up a bit and nodded. Shihoudou nudged Storm.

"Just to let you know the sharks are nurse sharks, they're totally harmless." Shihoudou whispered that to Storm and her mouth dropped and she shut it sweatdropping. "Get set… GO!" Another gun was fired and Yukimura jumped inside the pool and swam across the pool very fast. Within 10 seconds he crossed the pool and was standing in a circle of alligators. There were 10 alligators surrounding him and surprising enough they were number tags. He picked alligator 2 and he walked over to it and punched it. After 7 punches the alligator finally it threw up and luckily it had the key. Picking up the key from the throw up which was nasty, he smiled and waved the key and everyone clapped and he handed Shihoudou the key and she threw it to the sharks and they ate it. Everyone sweatdropped then "Congrats Yuki! You passed it! Your last challenge is…" she pointed to Yuan and he waved, Yukimura was a bit surprised.

"Don't be surprised Yukimura, we're supposed to have a dual and I pick which kind of dual…… I pick the sake drinking dual!" Yuan said and everyone sweatdropped more and Yukimura clapped his hands together and smiled.

"Well that's perfect!" Yukimura replied and they both laughed and everyone sweatdropped more. The staff took 2 chairs out and a table and 20 sake bottles. Yuan and Yukimura sat down and they grabbed a bottle of sake.

"Ready… Set… GO!" Shihoudou shouted and a whistle was blown. They both began chugging down some sake. About 15 minutes later Yuan and Yukimura was through their 6th bottle. They were drunk, laughing and hiccupping. Everyone sweatdropped more and Shihoudou sweatdropped too but she kept on smiling. Yuan almost finished his 6th bottle and he fell out of the chair and a referee came on stage and said that Yuan was unable to continue. Yukimura finished his 6th bottle and burped then hiccupped, the referee announced that Yukimura won and he got off stage. Storm went over to Yukimura to hug him but instead Yukimura leaned on her and was unconscious while smiling. "Nice! You both win $5,000 dollars! Here's your money and trophy!" Shihoudou handed Storm the check and trophy as the confetti flew and the staff placed Yukimura on a rolling bed. The show was soon over and they waved and bowed. "Need help?" Storm nodded and Shihoudou pushed the rolling bed, they both walked to Yukimura's car. Luckily Storm had a driver's license and knew how to drive. As for Yuan… Shortly after the show Muramasa, Aka-chan, and Hishigi appeared to take him home.

---------------

**Author's Note: I hope you like this Chelly! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! Next one is Halloween Special! There's 2 Halloween Specials… I forgot to tell who Shihoudou is, lol. She's the former leader of the Four Elders, that's all I'll say for now or else it'll be a spoiler. XD **


	12. Tricks of the Treat Part 1

**Author's Note: Where I marked (1) is where Yuan says the word that also means gender. If you don't want to read it just skip where I marked (1), I surrounded the line with (1). So don't blame me if you read what you didn't want to read, it's not a lemon since Yuan only says ****that ****word. I'm just giving a warning because I'm guessing that some of the readers might want to be warned… You've been warned! **

**---------------**

**Chapter 12 - Tricks of the Treat **

Today was Halloween; it has the perfect weather for scaring people. Cloudy, dark, and it feels a bit chilly. The 3 friends called their 4 teachers and their friends to come over to their house. Every one of their friends/teachers thought it was going to be fun, but the 3 friends themselves had something else in mind…

---------------

_Flashback 1, Invitation for the Teachers_

_Since today was Halloween, the teachers didn't give the students homework. They were all at home currently._

_Fubuki was giving Tokito some money to buy a Halloween costume. Sasuke was also there and was waiting for Tokito so they could both go to the store since Yukimura and Fubuki said they could not go alone, so they decided to go together and their guardians accepted. Sasuke himself had already gotten himself money but Yukimura insisted that he would save his money and Yukimura's instead. Not wanting to refuse Yukimura, Sasuke handed Yukimura his money and Yukimura handed his. Sasuke did wonder what Yukimura did with his money. 'He probably put it in the piggy bank or something…' _

"_Thanks Fubuki-san!" Tokito beamed and hugged her father. "Let's go Sasuke!" In respect Sasuke bowed to the grown ups but before he could Tokito grabbed him and dragged him out the door. "Come on!" They left the house and the grown ups were a bit surprised. _

"… _When did she start calling me 'Fubuki-san'?" Fubuki asked and they shrugged. Since Fubuki heard a knock on the door he opened it and was greeted by a smiling Sakura. _

"_Hi Sensei!" Sakura beamed and stepped in, Fubuki closed the door. Everyone saw that Sakura looked a bit different. She had orange hair; some of her black hair was seen so they guessed that she hair sprayed her hair since it had some silver glitter on it. She wore white kimono top and blue shorts. Once again for respect she bowed to her teachers and they nodded. "We're just wondering if you could go to our house today because we want to show you something." they looked at each other and shrugged then nodded. "Thanks sensei, get there about 6:30PM!" she bowed again and left the house._

---------------

_Flashback 2, Invitation for the Friend_

_Everyone was in the living room, working on their Halloween costume or working on putting it on. Hotaru was also there with the group, already in costume. Yukimura, Shinrei, Hotaru were vampires. Sasuke was dressed up as a mouse, Yuya was a bunny. Benitora is going to be what they call him, a tiger. Kyo was dressed as a werewolf. Everything was a bit crazy now since they were dressing up as their costumes and urges were held. Kyo wanted to grope Yuya, Benitora wanted to hug Yuya. Yukimura wanted to hug Sasuke since he looked so cute. 'DING DONG' someone had pressed the doorbell, _

_"Come in!" Yuya shouted as she combed her hair, the door opened and she saw in the mirror that it was Storm, their neighbor and friend and soon to be Yukimura's girlfriend. "Hi Storm-san." Storm waved and shut the door._

_"Hi Yuya-san." Storm replied. _

_"Storm-chan!" Yukimura shouted and pounced on Storm to glomp her but she moved out of the way and he hit the wall. "Waa. Storm-chan!" he tried again but he missed and he hit the ground. _

_"Do you all want to go to our house tonight at about 7:00PM?" they all looked at each other and nodded. "Okay." she nodded and left the house._

_---------------_

**6:30 PM, In front of 3 Friend's House**

Aka-chan, Fubuki, Hishigi, and Yuan stood in front of their student's house. Tokito had went Trick-or-Treating with her friends Sasuke, Antera, and Santera. With much begging and sweatdrops from her friends, Tokito got her father, Fubuki to accept that they go Trick-Or-Treating without the adults tagging along. In her mind Tokito thanked Sakura that she invited them to go to her house because it was another reason so she could Trick-or-Treating. She was dressed up as a witch for Halloween. Aka-chan and Hishigi were vampires, Aka-chan wanted to shout that they were the 'Vampire Pair' but then he decided not to because it would be a big embarrassment and Hishigi wouldn't be happy. Fubuki was an angel, Tokito and her friends tried their best not to laugh. Muramasa was dressed as a prince that would have a lot of girls from school would admire him, when they walked here some girls passed by and they did admire him. Yuan was dressed up as a mummy, some people would say it's the perfect costume for him but they made no comment.

They stood at the door, all smiling except for Hishigi and Fubuki. Yuan reached and pressed the door bell. They heard someone screamed, they jumped and calmed down realizing that it was just the doorbell. Looking at each other they shrugged, Yuan turned the doorknob. Surprisingly the door was unlocked, they stepped in. As soon as they stepped in the door slammed shut behind them. The living room was pretty much dark except for a bit of the moon's light, it was only lighting some of the living room. Other rooms in the house were pitch dark. Fubuki tried to open the door but found it locked.

"It's locked…" Fubuki said. Hishigi was staring upstairs, he thought he had seen someone or something move, and he decided to investigate. He started to walk upstairs. "Hishigi?" it was too late, his friend was engulfed by the darkness.

"Do we wait?" Aka-chan asked and Yuan shrugged.

"I guess, if Hishigi gets eaten by a bear, I would still not go after him." Yuan replied everyone knew that he didn't get along with Hishigi well.

---------------

**Upstairs where Hishigi is… **

An odd feeling was in the air, Hishigi went upstairs and when he looked back he couldn't see the end of the stairs. Walking further up he heard a giggle to the left and his head turned that way. Where he heard a giggle he saw a dim light. The dim light seemed to be glowing; he squint his eyes and looked closer. The thing that was giving off dim light, the thing seemed to be a person. Squinting more he saw that it was one of his students who lived here, Storm. She stepped out of the corner and went to him, she was no longer glowing and he discovered that the dim light was just a flashlight.

"Hishigi-sensei, can you help me with something?" Storm asked.

----------------

**Back inside the living room...**

"Hey, I think Hishigi was eaten by a zombie or something." Yuan said, he was sitting on the couch relaxing while Fubuki, Muramasa, and Aka-chan were standing up and pacing around a bit concerned.

"Where do you think our students are?" Fubuki asked and they shrugged.

"Maybe they're here in the house but are scaring us since its Halloween?" Muramasa offered and they nodded.

"Maybe." Out of the corner of his eye Muramasa thought he saw his friend Hishigi waving at him. He stepped over there and he saw that no one was there. Was his eyes just fooling with him or was he crazy? Curious he opened the drawer that he saw his dear friend. Peering inside Muramasa saw nothing and someone pulled him in. "Whoa!"

"What was that?" Aka-chan asked and they all looked around. "Muramasa?" they all saw that Muramasa was gone. "He's gone..." Fubuki and his eyes widened, no one knew if Yuan's eyes widened because he wrapped his eyes like always... Even when he taught the kids at school, some people thought it was creepy but some thought it was pretty cool. This isn't part of the story so I'll go back to what was happening currently.

**(1)** **(1) (1) (1) (1) (1) (1)**

"Don't worry, they'll be fine... Unless our students has kidnapped them and they're having sex with them." Yuan said and shrugged.** (1) (1) (1) (1) **

"Yuan!" Fubuki and Aka-chan shouted while they had blushes on their faces and Yuan smirked then stuck his tongue out.

"Hey, I'm just saying..." Yuan was going to continue when they all heard a chainsaw noise. Fubuki and Aka-chan turned around, everyone's eyes widened. "Its... It's... IT'S JASON!!" Fubuki and Aka-chan jumped back while Yuan backed up.

"I-I thought Jason only existed in the movies!" Aka-chan and Fubuki shouted. As Jason stepped closer they both ran around and panicked.

"Hey! Get your asses back here and take it like a man!!" before Yuan could scold them any longer he stepped on a switch and the floor opened underneath him and he fell down. "Damn you both!!" he shouted and darkness engulfed him. Aka-chan and Fubuki were hiding behind the couch, when they looked up they no longer saw Yuan but they still saw Jason. The chainsaw turned off and Jason waved. Fog appeared and when it disappeared, it took Jason along with it.

"What just happened?!" Fubuki shouted.

"Th-this is a haunted house..." Aka-chan said.

---------------

**Where Muramasa ended up…**

Muramasa blinked and sat up; he rubbed the back of his head. It seemed that he had bumped his head on something. Groaning he stopped rubbing his head and looked at what was in front of him. In front of him was a TV. The TV clicked on and Muramasa saw his past self and the past self of Aka-chan. (Italics are what the video is showing Muramasa. Is that how you spell it? Lol)

"_Former Aka no Ou, when would you want me to teach you the secrets of the Mumyojinpu school?" Muramasa asked as he was kneeling down in front of Aka-chan._

"_Would right now be alright?" Aka-chan asked and Muramasa nodded. _

_After Muramasa taught Aka-chan the secrets of the Mumyojinpu School…_

"_I would need a target to try it on…" Aka-chan said. _

"_My lord, may I suggest a tree?" Muramasa asked. _

"_I need something that moves…" Aka-chan turned to Muramasa and smiled at him. "Muramasa, since you mastered the secrets of the Mumyojinpu school can you be my target?" Muramasa's eyes widened and he wanted to say no but he dared not to defy the Former Aka no Ou. _

"… _Yes, my lord… It would be an honor…" his voice was a bit scratchy on the word honor. Muramasa stepped a few feet away from his lord. _

'_Mumyojinpu Ryuu Ougi - "Suzaku!!' _

_Muramasa saw that 3 Suzaku were heading his way, even though he was the one that taught Aka-chan the secrets he knew he couldn't surpass the Former Aka no Ou's power. He did what he could only do at this moment. He took off in a run while screaming. _

That was all Muramasa saw before he fainted. The video was a bit scary for him because you wouldn't want to be the one in Muramasa's place running away from Aka-chan's 3 Suzaku would you? I wouldn't. The TV clicked off and silence took over.

---------------

**Where Yuan ended up…**

Yuan landed on his bottom with a 'thud'.

"Ow." Yuan mumbled and he stood up rubbing his bottom. "Damn." In front of him a couch emerged and soon a person. He 'looked' closer and saw one of his students, Shizune. "Shizune?" he stepped closer. "Don't scare me like that; I thought it was someone else." He sat down next to her, she made no movement. "Hey Shizune, where are we?" seeing that she didn't respond he tried again. "Shizune?" He 'looked' at her and waved a hand in front of her face. Suddenly her head fell off and rolled onto the floor. He stayed silent for a moment and screamed. "Holy shit! I just murdered my student!!" he paced back and forth while in stress. A voice brought him back to reality.

"… No you didn't." he turned and 'looked' at Shizune, she was looking normal. He 'looked' back at the head on the ground and screamed then fainted.

---------------

**Back Inside the living room… **

Aka-chan and Fubuki were on the edge of leaving the creepy house and running while screaming to get Tokito and abandon their dear friends. They mentally slapped themselves and told themselves that they would stay and that there were no such things as ghosts. What most bothered them most was that where their friends were and where their students were. Suddenly a loud cat hiss and meow was heard, they began to have second thoughts if ghosts were real. Even though to them this situation was very scary and hard they remained themselves. Fubuki remained calm and Aka-chan remained much like an optimist even though he wasn't.

"You see that?" Fubuki asked and pointed towards the closet door. Mist of different colors seemed to be leaking from the closet door. Silently Aka-chan nodded. Bravely Aka-chan went over there and he put his hand on the knob.

"Should I open it?" Aka-chan asked turning his head towards Fubuki who was next to him. Nervously Fubuki nodded. Aka-chan gathered his courage and turned the knob of the door. Slowly the door creaked open, when it was completely open they saw nothing but mist. They both was relieved, suddenly someone else from behind pushed Fubuki in. Too bad for Fubuki because he fell in and the door shut behind him. First he fell on the floor inside the closet then when the door shut it whacked his head and fell on the floor again. Those small accidents with his head were enough to make him go unconscious. "I'll get you out of there Fubuki!" Aka-chan tugged on the door but it was locked. He tugged a bit too hard and the door knob was ripped from the door and it was flung from his hands and it hit the ceiling and it hit his head. He fell down, unconscious but before he hit the floor someone had caught him…

---------------

**Author's Note: That's a wrap for this chapter! Would you rather have the chapter in parts when it's long or altogether in one? If one it takes longer and if it's in parts it's easier for me. There might be 3 parts though, when the 3 friends get scared… That's all I have to say now because I need to go to bed. Night! THANKS TO THOSE WHO HAD REVIEWED + FAVED + ADDED THE STORY ON THE ALERT LIST!!! THANKS SO MUCH!!! **


	13. Tricks of the Treat Part 2

**Chapter 13 – Tricks of the Treat Part 2**

**Meanwhile in front of the house…**

"Sensei?" everyone questioned when they all heard their 4 teacher's voice, more like their voice was shouting of fear or should I say screaming.

"Why do you think Sensei is here?" Yuya asked.

"Maybe it's because they invited Sensei?" Sasuke said. Everyone wore their costume but for some odd reason they had also brought their past weapons. Most people who saw them thought it was for display but they wanted to bring it because they wanted to impress their friends or because they just wanted to. Sasuke had not gone trick or treating with Tokito because she went with girls and he didn't want to be the only boy there. Hotaru reached for the door knob but before his fingertips touched it, the door opened itself. "Cool." Sasuke smirked thinking that the 3 friends had a surprise for them. They all stepped inside, when they did the door shut behind them. Everywhere was pitch black.

"That was a bit scary…" Benitora said.

"It's probably by a remote." Shinrei said.

"You scared spoiled Bon Bon?" Sasuke teased Benitora.

"Watch it you brat!" Benitora shouted back. Before they could bicker any longer claps were heard. They looked to had clapped their hands; it was Yukimura who had clapped his hands.

"Now, now. Don't go off bickering then destroying our friend's house." Yukimura said and patted Sasuke's shoulder. "Calm down Sasuke."

"Ha ha! You have to listen to Yukimura since he's your guardian!"

"You too, Tora-san."

"Yes…"

"But we weren't-" before Sasuke had a chance to continue a pair of hands covered his mouth and pulled him into the darkness. His muzzled shout was heard, his hands were free so he reached for his Shibien.

"Sasuke!" Yukimura shouted and ran after Sasuke. Definetally that had attracted everyone's attention, when they looked at Yukimura and Sasuke it was too late. They had already disappeared into the darkness.

---------------

Sasuke pulled out Shibien and slashed at the person's hand. The hands withdrew, soon he saw Yukimura approaching him.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" Yukimura asked and Sasuke nodded. He held Shibien tightly, ready and armed to fight. They turned to Sasuke's capturer and they saw nothing but pitch black darkness. Soon a candle was lit and they saw two other people with the capturer. Another candle was soon lit and Sasuke and Yukimura saw better, it was Storm, Shizune, and Sakura. Storm's flowing blood on her hand caught Yukimura's attention. He rushed to her to aid her, Sakura handed him bandages. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about it, we knew this might happen." Storm replied.

"I'm sorry Nee-chan." Sasuke said.

"Once said, it's alright; don't worry." Yukimura finished bandaging Storm's hand. "Thanks… Now can you help me?" Eagerly Yukimura nodded while Sasuke nodded like he was bored.

---------------

"Yukimura-han? Sasuke?" Benitora questioned to the pitch black darkness, no one or anything replied. Kyo felt the grip in his sword loosen, he didn't loosen it though. Someone or something else did. Out of the corner he saw his sword Tenro float away and towards another room.

"Hey! Come back here!" Kyo shouted and chased after his sword, everyone sweatdropped a bit. Once Kyo grabbed his sword, the floor opened underneath him and he fell down. The last thing they heard from him before the floor shut was "Damn bunnies!"

"Maaa?" Hotaru asked no one in particular. They heard someone hitting the closet door from the inside.

"Hello? Anyone there?" the voice asked.

"Fubuki-sensei?" Shinrei asked and started towards the door.

"Shinrei? Is that you?" Shinrei turned the door knob and it revealed behind it… Fubuki wearing his Halloween costume but he was also wearing the glasses that had the huge nose, goggly eyes, and a huge mustache. A moment of silence passed then Shinrei screamed then slammed the door shut. The door knob fell off and rolled then disappeared in the corner. The door shut on Fubuki's face and he was sent back into bad oblivion again.

"Weird…" everyone said, before they could think a ghost like creature appeared in front of them. The ghost like creature had cat eyes, just like Sasuke's. It had hair just like Yukimura's but it was like flour. Fog was about so everyone couldn't see if it was one or two ghosts.

"We have come for you Hidetada…" the moaning voice mocked.

"Let's get out of here Yuya-han!" Benitora shouted and grabbed Yuya's hand and ran out of the house shutting the locked door behind him.

"Tora!!" Yuya's shout was heard.

"That idiot! He left us behind!" Shinrei shouted. They both heart footsteps running down the stairs. Without saying a word, Sakura and Shizune dragged Hotaru and Shinrei up the stairs and inside a fairly- sized restroom. "What are you doing?"

"Saving you." Shizune replied. Sakura took a picture off the wall. Behind it revealed a lock in the wall. She took out a key and put it in the lock and turned it. Taking the key out, she put the picture back in its place. Shizune took Hotaru to where she was and Sakura took Shinrei. Two holes opened under them, they fell and both of the Mibu brother's shout was heard.

---------------

Relaxing in the dark basement drinking sake was Kyo. He was sitting on a couch drinking some sake. His Tenro glowed so he had nothing to worry about the dark. Besides, he was Demon Eyes Kyo. Demon Eyes Kyo is not scared of the dark. Never. Even if he had encountered pink stuffed bunnies when he first fell in here. Never. Getting back to the subject. Kyo had found the sake in a corner. He sighed then drank some more.

---------------

**Meanwhile…**

Instead of falling on the ground, when they fell down the hole it made them transport to the outside pool. Shinrei stood there with a puzzled face while Sakura stood next to him.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked and Shinrei snapped out of his dazed state and nodded.

"Do we wait?" Shinrei asked.

"I guess…" Sakura walked around the pool and sat at the edge, Shinrei followed. She took off her shoes and put her feet in the water. (A/N: if you were running away from ghosts would you care about socks? Lol. And she was wearing the knee length shorts.) Soon she stood up and went to Shinrei. "Shinrei…" Something odd happened, an earthquake started then she walked backwards and fell into the pool. The earthquake stopped and everything was calm again.

"Sakura!" He kneeled down and reached his hand out to pull her up.

"It's cold in here…" Suddenly she seemed to be drowning; something or someone was pulling her down. Franticly, Shinrei took off his costume's vest and he jumped in the pool. (A/N: the vest was very long.) He felt her fingertips touched his hand; he clutched her hands and pulled her to him. He held her and tried to swim up, desperately. Something or someone pulled her away from him; he couldn't see her any longer. Another someone or something pulled him down, he was losing his breath. Soon he was sent into oblivion.

---------------

**Meanwhile…**

Shizune and Hotaru had arrived in her room. They were calming watching Ouran High School Host Club, the Halloween episode just to get in the mood. Earlier Shizune had told Hotaru everything and he had questioned why Yuan was on the ground and she shrugged. They were sitting on the couch and eating popcorn, an unpleasant groan was heard.

"Ow… Where am I?" the voice asked and the 2 students realized that it was their teacher, Yuan waking up. Hotaru turned around;

"Yun yun." Hotaru said and turned back to the TV. Yuan noticed and sat next to them.

"What are you watching?"

"Sshh." Hotaru and Shizune both said and continued to watch. Sighing, Yuan leaned back and enjoyed the Halloween episode. But I do wonder… How he could see…

---------------

**Back outside at the Pool… **

Shinrei started to wake up when he felt someone's lips settle on his. He felt oxygen getting pumped into him, the person withdrew. He sat up coughing up the water he had swallowed earlier. Blinking, he looked at the person and realized that it was Sakura. They were both wet and shivering cold. He hugged her, relived that they were both alive and unharmed. She pushed him gently away; he looked at her with an almost confused look.

"Shinrei… This was all a prank, but… The things that happened in the pool weren't a prank. I don't know what happened…" Sakura said and his eyes widened. "… Anyway, let's just go inside the house for now…" he nodded and they both got up and went inside the house and into Sakura's room.

After they had gotten inside her room, changed into dry clothes, explained why their teacher was on the ground, and explaining almost everything they finally sat down to rest. Well they didn't really rest, Sakura went on the computer while Shinrei watched some TV.

---------------

Two hands smacked against each other for a high five. Storm and Yukimura were doing the high five while Sasuke sat there on the couch watching TV. They were inside the living room and the scaring was a sweet success.

"Thanks Yukimura!" Storm said and hugged Yukimura, he hugged her back.

"You're welcome Storm-chan." Yukimura replied and they broke the hug. Storm looked at Sasuke and smiled.

"You too Sasuke!" she glomped Sasuke and turned back to Yukimura who was also smiling, she turned to Hishigi who was opening the closet door. "Thanks Hishigi-sensei!" Hishigi turned towards his two students and nodded then handed the goggly eyes glasses to Storm then dragged Fubuki to the car. Footsteps at the stairs were heard. Sakura carried Aka-chan, and Shinrei carried Muramasa down the stairs and towards Hishigi's car outside, followed by Shizune and Hotaru who went to join Storm and Yukimura and Sasuke. Yuan followed and went outside to help Hishigi, his half enemy and half friend. After their teachers left, everyone joined Sasuke in watching TV… The only thing they forgot about was the mysterious things that had happened in the pool…

---------------

**The Next Morning at the Teacher's House…**

The teachers were lying down on the living floor while Hishigi was making breakfast while Yuan was eating in the living room and watching TV. The smell of bacon woke up the children. They groaned and sat up, blinking then they looked around.

"What happened?" Muramasa asked. They all looked at Yuan who was eating.

"What? Don't look at me…" Yuan replied and turned off the TV then went upstairs to eat his breakfast without people staring at him.

"You fell unconscious at our student's house and I took you home." Was Hishigi's reply while he was cooking. They all looked at each other and wails of "Embarrassing!" or "I can't believe it!" or etc, was heard.

"SHUT UP!!"

---------------

**Author's Note: I'm getting lazy to type this… lol. I can't decide which chapter to write next… I got too many ideas. Hmm… I guess I'll write the earthquake one since an earthquake happened the day before Halloween where I live. Happy late Halloween! See you all next time! PS. I will update faster next time. **


	14. Because of the Bubblegum

**-I don't own Ouran High School Host Club-**

**Chapter 14 – Because of the Bubblegum**

For some odd reason everyone was gone somewhere. Yukimura said that they were going to the carnival, he had also invited Sakura and Shinrei but they didn't accept so they stayed home. It was silent and the only noise was from the TV and Sakura chewing bubblegum and the 'pop' the bubblegum makes. They were both in the 3 Friend's house watching TV since they were both bored and there was nothing to do.

"Sakura?" Shinrei asked.

-Pop-

"Yes?" Sakura replied and stopped chewing the bubblegum, at least for now.

"If you don't mind me asking but why are you eating bubblegum today?" Shinrei realized that the question he had asked was a bit stupid.

"I don't know… I guess I'm just bored."

-Chew-

-Blow-

-POP!-

"Hmm… That's odd…"

"What's odd?"

"The gum disappeared and… it reappeared sticking the side of our heads together." What Sakura said was true. Indeed, the sides of their heads were stuck to each other.

"What?!" Shinrei stood up and tried to go to the mirror to take a look.

"Ow." Sakura stood up.

"Sorry."

"Just follow me to the my room so I could cut the gum." They staggered to get upstairs while not trying to pull apart or it would hurt. Soon they made it to her room and she grabbed a pair of scissors off her desk and they both made their way to the bathroom mirror.

-Snip, Snap-

"Finally…"

"Now to get this gum out of our hair…" they both turned to each other. "Do you know how to get gum out of someone's hair?"

"Water?" they both shrugged. They walked back downstairs and went to the kitchen.

"Stick your head in the sink and I'll get the gum off." Sighing Shinrei stuck his head in the sink and Sakura turned on the water then began to rub the gum off gently.

"Ow."

"Sorry." Pretty soon she was done with his head and he did hers. They now were both gum-less on their hair. When they looked at each other they gasped. The gum was off of their hair but it left the color of the gum there. "Let's go to the salon." Before Shinrei could object or say anything he was dragged to the car and driven to the salon.

They both stood in front of a salon, or should I say a house of mirrors. The front was like the house of mirrors but the sign said 'Reflection Salon'.

"Uh, Sakura are you sure this is the place?" Shinrei asked a bit uneasy.

"Of course it is!" Sakura replied cheerfully and pulled Shinrei inside the salon. Inside it was exactly like a mirror house. Shinrei noticed that Sakura didn't let go of his hand, he was grateful that she didn't or else he would get lost in the 'salon'. At the last turn of the corner Shinrei saw an exit but it was covered by fog. As they got closer he could hear some music. Once they got out of the maze and through the fog he saw that it really was a salon. Music was on and the salon was almost like an ice cave. The floor was shiny like from ice, the floor has some fog; someone was playing the piano-

"Shinrei-san!" a familiar voice called.

"Sakura-chan!" another familiar voice called. Two figures emerged; as the fog cleared they both saw that it was Akira and Akari.

"Akira-san!" Shinrei said.

"Akari-san!" Sakura said.

"What brings you here today?" Akira asked.

"We got gum in our hair and we took it out but it left the color in our hair." Shinrei replied. Akari shoved Akira and Shinrei to his station and she pushed Sakura to her station.

"Akira, take Shinrei and I'll take Sakura-chan!" Akari said.

"Wa? Wa-Wait!" Sakura and Shinrei tried to protest but it didn't work.

---------------

As Shinrei entered Akira's station he was amazed. There was a seat where the customer would sit, above that would be a light that was stuck to the wall. No fog was around the area. The salon's utensils were neatly lined up on another small table. Behind the chair was a table and it was a sink for washing someone's head. Shinrei sat on the chair feeling a bit uneasy.

"Lean back and relax…"

---------------

As Sakura entered Akari's station she sweatdropped. Everything was pink, everything. Even the floor and walls and lights were pink. She sat down and sighed, preparing for what Akari had in mind.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan…"

---------------

**An Hour and a Half Later…**

Shinrei was sitting inside the lobby waiting for Sakura to come out. He was reading a manga that Akira handed him. The manga was called 'Ouran High School Host Club'. Someone was in front of him; he looked up and saw Akari. Akari pulled Shinrei up and pointed to the door.

"Presenting the new Sakura-chan!" Akari said and as the fog cleared Shinrei saw Sakura. Her hair was now the same color as his and it was tied up, causing it to spike. A cherry blossom clip was holding the hair in place. She wore a black tank top, blue jean skirt, black skirt leggings and blue slip-on sneakers. "She looks cute doesn't she? Ne, Shinrei-san?" Shinrei's eyes widened and he was speechless.

"You did a well job, Akari." Akira said appearing.

"Akari, you went a bit too far…" Sakura said and went over to Shinrei.

"You look… nice…" Shinrei said blushing.

"Thanks Shinrei!" she hugged him and he returned it kind of awkwardly. She turned back to Akari and smiled.

"That'll be 1,000 yen please." Akari said. She anime fell and sweatdropped, then handed Akari the necessary money. "Please come again!"

---------------

**Later…**

Sakura entered the house silently and not hoping to get caught. It was dark inside and she shut the door and looked around. It looked like her house-mates already went to sleep. She sighed then the lights went on.

"You sure look different." Storm said she was sitting on a chair.

"You're home late…" Shizune said.

"Storm, Akari gave me a makeover. Shizune, its only 6 PM…" Sakura replied.

"Oh…" the 2 Friends said at the same time.

"What happened when we left you and Shinrei alone for the day?" Storm asked.

"It's nothing…"

"… Alright…."

---------------

As Shinrei entered the house he looked around, it was dark. He thought that the others were still not home. He sighed and was about to go upstairs when someone turned on the lights.

"Ara, Shinrei-chan, you're late…" Yukimura said.

"'Ouran High School Host Club'?" Yuya asked, she went to Shinrei and took the manga book and started to read it.

"Were you making out with Sakura?" Hotaru asked and everyone looked at him then at Shinrei whose face was completely red. Benitora went up to Shinrei.

"With that face you did, didn't you Shinrei-han?" Benitora teased. "Admit it Shinrei-han… Ehh? I can't hear you… Admit it Shinrei-han." Shinrei snapped and punched Benitora in the face. "OW!" Sasuke looked at Benitora.

"Stupid Tora." Sasuke said.

"You little brat!" they fought and Yukimura seized the moment to ask Shinrei.

"Ne, Shinrei-san… What did you do with Sakura-san today when we left you two alone?" Yukimura asked.

"It's nothing…" Shinrei replied.

"… Alright…."

---------------

**Author's Note: I didn't write about the earthquake because I didn't feel like it. Lol. I'm going to write the restroom one next. Lol, its going to be funny but the 3 friends won't be there. That chapter's going to be about the SDK gang. See you next time! **


	15. Restroom Prank

**Chapter 15 – Restroom Prank**

Everyone was inside the living room enjoying their noontime after lunch. Yuya, Benitora, Hotaru, Shinrei, and Sasuke were playing Monopoly. Kyo was just sitting in one corner, sleeping. Yukimura was leaning against the wall, drinking sake. Hotaru rolled the dice then they heard something cracking, the noise seemed be from inside the walls. Suddenly the water pipes burst and the room was filled with water, Hotaru immediately jumped on the couch. Water was slowly reaching the couch. The dice rolled on 12.

"I win." Hotaru said and everyone sweatdropped since this was not the right situation to say that. An unusual smell was from the water.

"… Yukimura-san, did you put something in the pipes?" Yuya asked. Yukimura laughed a bit and scratched his head.

"No. Err…" Yukimura smiled.

"Nee-san, what Yukimura is trying to say that he doesn't know what the unusual smell is is." Sasuke said and Yuya looked at him suspiciously. "And that the smell must be coming from outside." Yukimura shot Sasuke a grateful look and Sasuke nodded.

"….. Alright…" Yuya said and they both let out a sigh. "I'll go and call a plumber." She swam to the phone and called for a plumber.

---------------

**After the Plumber left…**

"As said we can't use the toilet because if we flush, the pipes will break. We have to wait until tomorrow morning." Yuya said and everyone groaned and looked down in sorrow, including herself.

"What about Shizune-han, Storm-han, and Sakura-han?" Benitora asked.

"They went away for Fall Break." Kyo began to walk towards the door. "Where are you going Kyo?"

"… Library." Kyo replied and they all thought of an idea. They all ran to the library to go to the restroom.

---------------

**Later that Night… **

"Where can we go to the restroom now? The library's closed." Benitora whined.

"Hotaru-kun's?" Yukimura suggested and they called his house and no one answered.

"They went away too." Sasuke said.

"…I'm tired of this shit!" Kyo shouted and marched his way to the restroom. Everyone prepared themselves for the worst then they heard a flushing sound then they saw Kyo walking out of the restroom and to his room. Moments of silence passed.

"What the heck?!" Benitora shouted.

"That's odd…" Yukimura said. Then they all heard an evil laughter from outside.

"That's what you kids get for egging my house on Halloween!" the person shouted and they all stuck their heads out the window and they saw Nobunaga. Sasuke marched to the kitchen and took eggs and threw them at Nobunaga. "You kids are going to get it someday!"

"You saved us Sasuke-chan!" Yukimura shouted and glomped Sasuke. Everyone heard footsteps and they turned to Benitora who was sneaking his way to the bathroom.

"Benitora!" everyone shouted and they ran to reach the restroom.

---------------

**Author's Note: That chapter was random and short. It's a mini-chapter. This may be the ****last ****chapter because I haven't gotten any reviews from the last few chapters except for one. Thanks for the person who reviewed! **


	16. All is Fair in Love and War

**Chapter 16 – All is Fair in Love and War**

A rumor spread across the school. The rumor was about the new student. They say he's a blonde and he's blind, even though he's blind he could do things as if he had eyes, he even joined the kendo club. The most popular thing about him was his charms and smile, every smile could melt your heart, and the charms were breath-taking. Every girl in school was in love with him, all expect 3 girls. Those 3 girls were Sakura, Shizune, and Storm.

---------------

**Later at Lunch…**

The SDK gang and the 3 friends gathered under a tree and were eating. They were talking about the new student, Akira.

"Have you heard of the new guy Akira?" Benitora asked and they nodded.

"Sakura, don't you know him?" Storm asked and Sakura nodded.

"He works with Akari. Remember Shinrei?" Sakura replied and Shinrei nodded sweatdropping at the memory. Before they could continue the conversation the bell wrung and they went to class.

---------------

**At the Kendo Practice…**

Secretly, without their friends knowing, the 3 friends snuck in at Akira's kendo practice after school. The place was crowded with screaming fan girls so Sakura and Storm went home while Shizune stayed. Soon the practice ended and Akira 'looked' towards the crowd, the crowd screamed louder. He walked towards Shizune and stopped in front of Shizune.

"Shining bright as the night stars." Akira said and kissed her on the forehead. The crowd blushed then screamed. Suddenly Hotaru appeared and kicked Akira.

"Don't steal my Shi shi-chan." Hotaru said and he walked away with Shizune. The crowd gathered to help Akira. _'Next person: Storm' _

---------------

**The Next Day at Lunch…**

For some odd reason, everyone sat at their own table for lunch. Kyo and Yuya sat at one, Benitora and Mahiro sat at one. Yukimura and Storm sat at one, Shizune and Hotaru sat at one. Sakura and Shinrei sat at one. The tables were small since they couldn't find any other place to sit together.

"Storm-chan." Yukimura said.

"Yes?" Storm replied.

"I just like saying your name, Storm-chan." Yukimura grinned happily while Storm sweatdropped. Akira was approaching and he stopped at their table.

"Is this seat open?" Akira asked and they both nodded. "Thank you." He 'looked' at Storm and Yukimura noticed all of his. "Storm-san." She looked up. He took her hand and 'looked' deeply into her eyes. "Elegant beauty like a princess." He kissed her cheek and Yukimura twitched. Still smiling, Yukimura smashed mashed potatoes onto Akira's face. He took Akira's hand away from Storm's and shook hands with him, rather strangling his hand.

"Akira-kun, if you take my Storm-chan… You'll cease to exist in this school." Yukimura whispered lowly so only Akira could hear. A few seconds of silence passed then Akira stood up and left. _'Next person: Sakura'_

---------------

**The Next Day in History Class**

Something very odd happened that day in class. Sakura was best in History in class, Akira said he needed help. Aka-chan told Sakura to help Akira and for some unknown reason, she accepted. Shinrei sat behind them; once in a while he looked at them to see what was going on. The bell wrung and everyone rushed out of the room before their teacher could say anything.

"Thank you for your help Sakura-san." Akira said then closed his book. They both stood up.

"You're welcome Akira-kun." Sakura replied.

"If it's not too much trouble, can you come over to my house tomorrow around noon to help me on one part?"

"… Sure…" he handed her the address.

"Thank you Sakura-san, see you then." He gave her a gentle smile that he never gave to anyone before then left the class. Shinrei twitched. After they both left class Shinrei was a bit suspicious about Akira.

"What did he say?" Shinrei asked.

"He just asked me to come over tomorrow to teach him another part." Sakura replied.

"… Are you sure you can trust him?" they were out of the school building.

"Don't worry too much Shinrei." She hugged him and he returned the hug. Still a bit suspicious, he nodded.

---------------

**Later at the SDK gang's House…**

Yukimura noticed that Shinrei was a bit down the afternoon they got home from school. He decided to ask Shinrei what was wrong that night when they ate dinner. Shinrei was moving the carrot around on his plate.

"Shinrei-san, is everything alright?" Yukimura asked then drank some sake. It took a few moments for Shinrei to look up at him, he nodded. "Is it because of Akira-kun?" His eyes widened and he straightened himself.

"How did you know?" Shinrei asked.

"I asked Storm-chan earlier… Tell me what happened so I could help you Shinrei-san."

"… Today in History class Sakura was helping Akira, he invited her to go to his house tomorrow…"

"Ooh. So are you worried that Akira-kun might take Sakura-san away from you?" Shinrei nodded. "Well… The kind of girl Sakura-san is I don't think that she would fall for Akira-kun. But just to make sure, we could follow her tomorrow."

"Do you know where he lives?" Yukimura nodded cheerfully and Shinrei nodded too.

---------------

**The Next Day…**

Shinrei and Yukimura followed Sakura to Akira's house. Sakura went walking, luckily for them. Every once in a while Sakura would turn around because she sensed that someone was following her, they both sweatdropped and hid quickly before she could see them. Soon they arrived at Akira's house. In the front had a little pond with a Koi fish swimming in it, and a tree providing shade. She stepped onto the front porch and pressed the door bell. The door bell sounded like ice clanging against each other gently. After a few seconds of waiting, Akira opened the door and she entered. Shinrei and Yukimura were on the ground and they were looking through the living room window.

"Akira-kun, your house is nice." Sakura said after they stepped inside the living room. The living room was carpeted and the walls were painted blue. The windows were open; one the wall was a moving electric painting of a waterfall. Crystal shaped animals were placed in one corner; she guessed he was collecting those. In the middle of the room was a wooden table, the length was 4 feet and the width was about 2 feet. On either side of the table there was a white long couch, long enough for 3 people to sit on each side. She placed the textbook on the table and Akira did the same thing.

"Sakura-san…" Akira said and Sakura turned around only to be pushed down on the couch by Akira who was on top of her. Shinrei was about to shout but Yukimura held him back.

"Listen." Yukimura whispered and they both listened.

"Sakura-san…" One of Akira's hands was holding Sakura's hand and the other hand was on the couch, holding him up so he wouldn't push his own weight onto hers.

"Akira-kun, what are you-" Sakura started but she was stopped when he placed his hand onto her cheek. She noticed that he had a sad expression on his face. "Akira-kun… I know you're not like this. I know you wouldn't do this." He took his hand off of his cheek and got off of her and they both sat normally on the couch.

"It seems that you are right Sakura-san." He chuckled and smiled. Shinrei outside relaxed and sighed. The front door opened and they heard Akira's voice saying. "Are you looking for someone?" they both winced and entered the house.

After some explaining from Akira and Shinrei, they were all friends. Akira explained his situation with Tokito and that he needed their help.

"I see." Yukimura said and nodded. "We'll go to Fubuki-sensei's house and take Tokito-chan with us and tell him to meet us at the Snowflake Festival tonight… Then we'll him your situation with Tokito and he can't disagree because there isn't a reason to disagree."

"But isn't Tokito-san in her first year of middle school along with Sasuke-san and Akira-kun is in his first year of high school? They're two years apart." Shinrei said.

"That's not too bad." Sakura said and they all agreed. "Akira-kun, meet us at the Snowflake Festival tonight!" they ran out of the house and left Akira a bit confused.

---------------

**At Their Teacher's House… **

_Ding Dong_

The door bell was wrung and Muramasa opened the door. Yukimura and Shinrei stood at the door.

"Hi Muramasa-sensei!" Yukimura said and grinned. Fubuki poked his head out of the restroom. Yukimura and Shinrei spotted their target, Tokito. Tokito was walking out of the kitchen and looked at them, raising an eyebrow. "Fubuki-sensei, you know about the Snowflake Festival coming up right?" Fubuki nodded. "And that middle schoolers can go too right?" he nodded again. "Doesn't Tokito-chan want to go?"

"No!" Tokito shouted. Yukimura stepped inside the house and next to Tokito.

"Tokito-chan, why don't you want to go? Fubuki-sensei, can Tokito go to the Snowflake Festival tonight?" Fubuki nodded.

"Father! How could you?"

"Let's go Tokito-chan! See you then sensei!" Yukimura dragged Tokito to the car along with Shinrei.

"Nooo!" Tokito's distant shout was heard. They all sweatdropped and Muramasa sighed.

"We have duty on the Festival tonight anyway." Muramasa said.

"Yeah. Its good for that girl to get out of the house once in a while." Yuan agreed. "Heh… The next thing you know, she comes home pregnant!" he laughed and Fubuki was about to pounce for the door when he whacked Fubuki in the face with a book. "Just kidding. You're still not going to go after her, old man. You'll see her tonight."

"Yuan, that's not funny…." Hishigi and Muramasa said.

---------------

**Author's Note: ****The next chapter is for Akira x Tokito fans! ****It's going to be romantic and every couple in the story is going to have a romantic and great time! Heh, I decided to do that because there's a Snowflake Festival at my school coming up too. Lol, and my teacher's making everyone go… XD Want to know the available couples in this story? It'll be posted at the beginning of the next chapter. Thanks to who reviewed! **


	17. The First Snowflake of the Season Part1

**Author's Note: Do you really want to know the couples? I'll tell you anyway because it's sorta useless to tell you at the end after you read it… lol. ****Akira x Tokito****, Kyo x Yuya, Mahiro x Benitora, Sakura x Shinrei, Shizune x Hotaru, Storm x Yukimura… I think that's all… If I forgot any, I'm sorry. On with the story!**

**---------------**

**Chapter 17 – The First Snowflake of the Season Part 1**

Today was winter but luckily, it wasn't windy or raining, it was perfect. It was also the last day of school before their winter break. Running footsteps of students were heard, who were rushing to put up their class stall before the festival starts. Both middle school and high school students were allowed to participate and attend the festival.

Also, today every character meets up with each other. This is what happened that day.

---------------

**At 10:30 AM, 30 minutes until the Festival starts…**

"NO!" Sasuke shouted looking at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a grey kitten suit. The suit contained grey kitty ears, paws, and of course, a tail. The class's stall was going to be 'take a picture with the grey cute kitten'. Storm had drawn whiskers and a nose on his face, he frowned.

"What's wrong with it?" Storm asked and his girl classmates agreed. "Besides, you're so cute!" she glomped him.

'_Just like Yukimura…' _Sasuke thought.

"NO."

"Pwleasee." Storm pouted and he ignored her. Yukimura popped up next to Storm and pouted too.

"Sasuke, come on." Yukimura said and Sasuke twitched.

"Why are you here?! Aren't you on your shift?!" Sasuke almost shouted.

"No, its not 10 yet… Sasuke… Please do what Storm-chan says, she's begging you."

"… Fine." Storm smiled and glomped Sasuke.

"Thanks Sasuke!" Storm said.

"What about me?" Yukimura pouted. He glomped them both. "Group hug:3"

---------------

**At 10:40 AM, 20 minutes until the Festival starts… **

The president of the Media Club explained to Sakura on how to use the equipment and what to do. She had volunteered to help with the Media Club on taking shifts for the Snowflake Festival. So far she has taken the shift from 11 AM to 2 PM then later on the after dance, it was from 5 PM to 6 PM. Soon the president of the Media Club left. She sat down on the chair and started to organize the song requests, fan letters, and shout-outs. Soon Shinrei appeared at the doorway, she noticed his appearance.

"Thanks." Sakura said, smiling. Shinrei smiled back and entered, putting more song requests, fan letters, and shout-outs down on the table.

"You're welcome; I never knew so many people were writing song requests, fan letters, and shout-outs." Shinrei replied. He pulled out a chair and sat next to her, began to organize the papers.

"You don't have to help; you've done enough, Shinrei."

"No, it's alright. I want to help."

"Thanks."

"No worries."

"… Did you know that Yukimura added something to the class stall to make more people (girls) participate right?"

"No, he didn't tell me."

"Here, it's Yukimura's letter." Gloomily, Shinrei took the letter and read it.

_HI! Please announce that class 2/4's class stall shall have a dunking competition. And that the winner of the competition will get a kiss from whoever they dunk! Thanks:3_

Shinrei almost died when he read the letter, he dropped it and Sakura placed it back on the pile. It took him a few seconds for him to return back to normal.

"…" even though Shinrei was silenced, a cold aura filled the room. "Why didn't Yukimura tell me about this?!?!?!?!" he turned to Sakura "I'm sorry but I need to go…" he trailed off.

Sakura nodded "It's alright, I understand." Once she said those words, Shinrei dashed off to find Yukimura.

---------------

**At 10:50 AM, 10 minutes until the Festival starts…**

"Can I trust Tokito with you, Miss Yuya?" Fubuki asked, staring at Yuya (more like glaring but not quite). Sweatdropping, Yuya nodded and hoped that she wouldn't get in trouble later on.

"Father! I'm old enough to take care of myself!" Tokito whined.

"Don't worry Miss Yuya, everything will be fine." Muramasa said and waved. Yuan pulled the over-protective-annoyed-worried-suspicious Fubuki away with Hishigi and Muramasa and Aka-chan following behind.

"So… What are we handling anyway?" Tokito asked.

"Food and refreshments." Yuya replied as she handed Tokito her apron and put on her own.

"When's our shift?"

"From 11 AM to 2 PM."

"… Ok…"

---------------

**At 11 AM, the Festival officially opens…**

"To every student, every teacher, and every visitor right now in Watermelon High, a very good morning to you all!" a voice bellowed into the public announcement system. "I am your DJ, Sakura, and I'll be here from 11 AM to 2 PM. Here is a shout-out from someone in class 2/4. Their class stall shall have a dunking competition and the winner will get to kiss the person they dunked! Sounds sweet, doesn't it girls?" the voice laughed. "Now here's the song requested from 'FrozenSadness'! 'I can't take' by Marasco!" (A/N: the songs are English not Japanese because I'm a bit too lazy to find the Japanese songs… -- Sorry!)

Visitors, especially girls from the middle school, squealed in delight as they found class 2/4's stall. Their eyes caught sight of the two male students that were topless, sitting on top of a small platform, underneath them was a big rubber pool, next to that was the red circle, the target.

"I am SO in love with the clear amber eyes, and especially the silver hair that's tied in a red ribbon! That's so sweet!!"

"Yes! I'm going to Watermelon next year!!"

"The one with blue eyes and shining black hair is SO handsome! He looks like a girl too!!"

Shinrei twitched at the comments and shot Yukimura a 'This was a bad idea!!!' look and Yukimura replied by smiling back which caused some girls to sigh and hearts floated around them. Silently, Shinrei sighed and knew that the girls didn't know that their hearts were already taken by someone.

"Take a good look ladies!" Bontenmaru bellowed to the crowd of squealing girls. "You must hit the target 3 times in order for the boys to fall into the water. And if they do…" he paused for a dramatic effect. "You'll get a kiss from them!" the girls screamed and they ran to Bontenmaru to buy the sponges. "Whoa!"

The first girl had blue long hair and purple eyes; she threw her sponges at Yukimura's target. She made the first and second one but missed on the third one. Yukimura felt bad for the girl but was relieved that he didn't have to kiss her because he wanted to save his kisses for Storm.

The second girl had green hair and blue eyes; she threw her sponges at Shinrei's target. She made the first one, missed the second, and made third one. Shinrei sighed, he felt relived that he would be able to save his kisses for Sakura, which would take long since he would need to gather his courage to kiss her. Silently, they both sighed, knowing that the 3 hours would be very long.

---------------

**At 11:10 AM…**

"Good morning Yuya-san!" a familiar voice beamed. (A/N: Yuya was doing something so she didn't see their face.) Yuya looked up and saw Shihoudou, the familiar TV/Game Host.

"Good morning Shihoudou-san!" Yuya greeted her warmly.

"I'll have a box of teriyaki with rice please." Yuya's classmates took note of the order, flushing a bit because they were a bit near a TV Star. "How are you?"

"I'm doing great! What about you?"

"I'm good too… Yuya-san, do you know what's Berry-chan's class stall is?"

"You mean Sakura-san?" Shihoudou nodded. "She's in the Media Club, being the DJ." The teriyaki was served and Shihoudou paid Yuya the correct amount and thanked her. Then she made her way to the Media Club, to find 'Berry-chan'.

---------------

**At 11:20 AM…**

Sasuke's and Storm's class store was doing great. Many people (girls), middle schoolers and high schoolers alike. They all considered Sasuke cute and they agreed to take pictures with him. Currently, the store was on a break.

"Can I get out of this now?" Sasuke groaned.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, its only 11:20. You only have to wear that for 10 more minutes… Then you have to switch to your ninja clothes for another 30 minutes…" Storm said and Sasuke groaned a bit more. She handed him a 'Naruto' manga book and he stopped and began to read it. She grinned and started to make the films into photos in a separate room.

---------------

**At 11:30 AM…**

Running around, asking for song requests, fan letters, and shout-outs, was Benitora. So far he had only got some of the papers. He stopped in front of class 2/2's store, it was a mini golf. The mini golf's course was very cute and many people (girls) lined up to play. The corner of the courses had colored mushroom with face's like:3, which were really cute. The course's ground was painted green and it was like grass. The golf ball had a white mushroom on it. The golf puck was black and it had black and white mushrooms on it. (A/N: I don't know what's that called...) The goal had a gold mushroom behind it. The mascot was a boy with orange fiery hair with matching eyes, wearing a huge matching cute mushroom costume.

The mushroom waved at him. "Benitora." Benitora sweatdropped and looked closely at the mushroom.

"Hotaru-han?" the mushroom ignored him and jumped their way back to the front to advertise about the mini golf.

"Tora-san!" a familiar voice called and he saw Shizune waving to him while taking the customer's money. He smiled and waved back then ran to do his errands.

---------------

**At 11:40 AM…**

"Hello Watermelon High! That was 'Addicted' by Stevie Hoang, requested by 'SweetxCandy'! How are you enjoying the Festival so far? Here's another class store announcement. Take a picture with a cute little ninja in class 2/2's store! That's so cute!! Now here's 'No Good in Goodbye' by Brandon Kane, requested by 'Star.Cherry'!!"

Once the song started playing Sakura lay her head down on the table, her stomach grumbling. She sweatdropped knowing who requested the song and groaned because of her hungry tummy. Someone put a bento filled with food on the table. Smelling food, she sat up and was surprised by who she saw.

"You alright?" Shihoudou asked. She nodded and looked at the bento. "It's for you."

"Thanks but how did you know I was hungry?" Sakura asked.

Shihoudou patted more like whacked her head. "Remember? I took care of you for quite a while."

"I remember now… THANKS!!" she opened the bento box and began to eat. "What brings you here today?"

"I just wanted to take a break and look around, I guess." She waved. "I'll be off now." Sakura waved back and she left the room.

---------------

**Author's Note: I didn't copy this from anyone; my school's having a Snowflake Festival too. Lol. I'm going to go with my friends and… It's coming up on the 7****th****, I might tell you about it. XD See you next time! **


	18. Author's Note

**Author's Note: Chelly, please message me more about Storm's history, and what Storm's going to give Yukimura for Christmas and what's Storm's internet username is. For example, Shihoudou's was 'Star.Cherry'. And how Storm's going to get lost in the Christmas Special, I'll give you more info on it. I emailed you and you won't reply… Please don't put it in the review because it'll spoil the surprise to the readers. Thanks!**

**To Readers: I may delay the Christmas Special because of technical difficulties (school, home, etc.). But I'll try not to! **


	19. The First Snowflake of the Season Part2

**Author's Note: Chelly, please mail me more about Storm's history, and what Storm's going to give Yukimura for Christmas and what's Storm's internet username is. For example, Shihoudou's was 'Star.Cherry'. Please don't put it in the review because it'll spoil the surprise to the readers. **

**---------------**

**Chapter 18: The First Snowflake of the Season Part 2**

**---------------**

**At 1:50 PM…**

'_10 minutes to go…' _Shinrei though. So far no one had won the contest. He looked into the crowd and saw a familiar face. Sakura smiled at him and he smiled back. The other girls in the crowd squealed because they though he was smiling at them. Shinrei and Sakura both sweatdropped. The bell wrung, Yukimura and Shinrei got off of the platform. Before they could take a step, a group of girls surrounded them. Shinrei felt disappointed, he saw Sakura waving at him then pointing towards the food stall. Understanding, he nodded and she smiled and waved then headed towards the food stall.

_---------------_

**Meanwhile…**

"Miss Sakura has been living with you ever since she entered high school?" Aka-chan asked. Shihoudou nodded.

"She doesn't live with me anymore, and you know that. She moved out to live with her friends in the middle of the 2nd year." Shihoudou said.

"… If you don't mind me asking but how did you and Miss Sakura meet?"

"Family friend."

"Shihoudou-san… Why are you telling me this?"

"I just feel like I should since we're close friends." They turned to each other and smiled.

---------------

**At 2:00 PM…**

"**Greetings Watermelon High! I hope everyone enjoyed the Snowflake Festival so far. "The public announcement system said happily. "I am your Ice Prince, DJ Akira. After the Snowflake Festival is the after dance. The next song is 'With you' by Chris Brown."**

Sakura reached the food stall in time to see Yuya and Tokito leaving their shift. "Yuya-san! Tokito-chan!" she waved and they waved back.

"Hi Sakura-san!" Yuya greeted happily.

"HI:3" Sakura replied.

"Hey…" Tokito said.

"Is your shift finished?" Yuya nodded. "Do you want to wait for the others? We're supposed to meet them here." She nodded again. "Great! Here's Yukimura and Shinrei." Yukimura and Shinrei approached them and they gave their greetings and Shinrei and Yukimura gave theirs too. Soon Benitora appeared then Shizune.

"Where's Hotaru-san?" Yukimura asked and Shizune pointed in the distance. As the figure approached, they saw that the figure was Hotaru. He was wearing a cute orange mushroom hat, and his clogs were replaced with red mushrooms, which were the same height as his clogs. "Oh my! You look cute:3" the others nodded in agreement. Hotaru ignored Yukimura's comment and waved. "What would you all like to do now?"

"We need to go home and change for the after dance." Storm said.

"That's right! We need to go too!" Yukimura said a bit too cheerfully and the 3 friends were a bit suspicious about something.

"Tokito, are you going to come with us?" Yuya asked.

"Sure… I guess…" Tokito replied.

"Well, I need to go and help set up for the after dance. See you all later!" Sakura said and winked then gave Shinrei a kiss on the cheek and left. The 'Shinrei Admirers' gave a cold aura. Shinrei stood there, dumbfounded.

"Shinrei-chan, are you alright?" Yukimura teased. Yukimura smiled and patted (more like whacked) Shinrei's back. "Come on, let's go back and get ready." He started to drag Shinrei and Hotaru back to the house followed by Benitora. Yuya, Shizune, and Storm dragged Tokito to the 3 friend's house to get ready for the after dance.

---------------

**At the After Dance at 5:00 PM…**

Fubuki twitched at what he saw. He wasn't twitching that the guys were wearing tuxedos or that the girls were wearing dresses. He was twitching because his very own DAUGHTER was wearing an apple green tube top that was long to her knees, green slip on slippers, and had a green heart tattoo on her cheek. If this was an anime there would be Hell's flames in the background, behind Fubuki, and sweatdropping Aka-chan, Muramasa, and calm Hishigi, and smirking Yuan. His emotions were too much to explain.

"Don't worry Fubuki-sensei, the tattoo is fake. You can wash it off." Storm explained and that calmed him down a bit.

"And don't worry, she'll be with us and she won't leave this building." Yukimura said. "… Don't worry; she would be in great care by…" Yukimura dragged Akira over. "Akira-san!" Akira sweatdropped and nervously shook hands with the now calming down Fubuki. Akira was a student of Fubuki's and Fubuki knew his personality quite well. Akira was a gentleman, never rough (he hasn't seen it yet…), polite, dependable, trustworthy, and everything good.

"… Very well." Fubuki cleared his throat. "I trust you Akira." Yukimura cheered and they went away from their teachers and towards the dance floor.

"**Welcome everyone! I hope you had all enjoyed the Winter Festival earlier! Now is the start of the Winter Wonderland Dance." The DJ bellowed into the microphone. The lights were replaced with colored lights and balloons were passed out. "I am your fellow DJ, Sakura. Let's get this party started!" the crowd cheered. "Now here's 'Strong' by Jordyn Taylor requested by 'Fortune.Teller'!"** the music started.

"Sakura-chan looks cute!" Yukimura said and looked at Shinrei. "Shinrei-san, are you alright?" At the moment Shinrei was dumbfounded. Let me describe what he was seeing.

Shinrei was looking at Sakura who was dressed up as an elf. She was wearing a green shirt and where the shirt ended had red on it (neck, wrist, waist), white gloves, red skirt, black slippers, green hat and where the hat ended had red on it (tip and opening), and she had elf ears. Now let me describe what the setting was like.

Snowflakes were everywhere, the ground looked icy. It really did look like a winter wonderland. On the south and north exits were poles. The student council members were walking around dressed up as penguins. The food was delicious and it looked like they were icy and cool but they weren't cold. Colored lights were on and balloons were everywhere.

"… I-I'm fine." Shinrei replied and Yukimura gave a sly smile. He went over to Storm.

"Would you like to dance my hime?" Yukimura asked.

"I would love to." Storm replied and took Yukimura's hand.

"Shi shi-chan?" Hotaru asked and Shizune nodded and they took each other's hands.

"Mahiro, would you like to dance?" Benitora asked and Mahiro blushed.

"Sure." Mahiro replied and took Benitora's hand.

"K-Kyo, would you like to dance?" Yuya asked.

"Why not?" Kyo said and Yuya was surprised by his reply and smiled.

Their friends were dancing while Akira and Tokito stood there, a bit nervous. There are 2 reasons. One is that Tokito's father, Fubuki was constantly staring at them. The second reason is that the group of 'Akira Admirers' were staring.

"… Would you like to dance?" Akira asked and held out his hand, Tokito blushed furiously.

"Uh… Sure, I guess…" Tokito replied and took his hand.

As Sakura stared into the crowd she saw Shinrei standing there, looking at her. She wished that her shift was over and that she could spend her time with him. Smiling, she motioned for him to come over and he nodded and came over. The group of 'Shinrei Admirers' followed behind, admitting a dark aura.

"Shinrei, you seem a bit lonely. I'm sorry." Sakura said.

"It's alright, I understand." Shinrei replied.

"To make it up to you… I have a gift for you."

"Really? What is it?"

"It's a s-e-c-r-e-t." she winked and they both laughed then smiled. **"That was 'Strong' by Jordyn Taylor requested by 'Fortune.Teller'! Now here's 'When You're Gone' by Avril Lavigne, for a special couple!"** she winked at Akira and Tokito.

"Now, it's like this…" Akira said and he was glad that Sakura put on a soft song, or so he thought. He showed Tokito how to ballroom dance. He held her right hand with his left hand and placed her left hand on his shoulder while he put his right hand on the side on her waist. He paced himself and she followed his steps. Soon they were dancing in their own world and smiling at each other. As the song came to an end, they both smiled and Tokito hugged Akira and Fubuki's hair caught on fire.

"**That was 'When You're Gone' by Avril Lavigne! Now here's 'Because of You' by Neyo requested by 'SweetxCandy'!"** the DJ said happily and the music started.

Kyo noticed that the music started and that was his cue. Yuya stood nervously in front of him and he looked at her. He took her hand and showed her how to dance. She slowly understood and smiled at him. For an instant, his eyes softened and he smiled then stopped when he noticed other people were staring at him. He pulled Yuya over to the side and he went over to the gift section and bought something. Once he bought it, he went over to Yuya and handed it to her.

"Aww! That's so cute!" Yuya said. Kyo had given her Blue Bear. (It's from the shop blue bear and friends, it's not from care bears.) "Thanks Kyo!" she hugged Kyo as the song came to an end.

"**That was 'Because of You' by Neyo! Now here's 'Reason' by Nami Tamaki requested by 'BlackLady'!" **

Everyone around them was dancing; Benitora and Mahiro were the only ones not dancing. Benitora ran to somewhere while Mahiro stood there, nervous. Soon Benitora returned with a tiger doll. He handed the doll to her and she smiled, and then blushed. She thanked him and hugged him. Once she let go of him, he smiled and she smiled back.

"**That was 'Reason' by Nami Tamaki. Now here's 'Here (In your Arms)' by Hellogoodbye requested by 'SilentxSnow'!" **

Yukimura pulled Storm closer and that earned a glare from the 'Yukimura Admirers'. Storm looked up at him and he smiled. She was surprised then smiled while cuddling to his chest. They were hugging each other and swaying back and forth. Yukimura let go of her and she looked at him with a questioned face. He told her to wait and she did. Soon he came back with a rose and he gave it to her. She accepted it and smiled, she hugged him. As the song ended, he whispered; "Hello, I miss you quite terribly." They both smiled and laughed.

"**That was 'Here (In your Arms)' by Hellogoodbye. Now is 'Beautiful Girl' by Sean Kingston requested by 'Kiariz'!" **

Everyone was staring at HIM. HE was doing the c-walk (clown walk. More info at author's note) while wearing 10-cm clogs. Everyone was amazed that HE could do that without tripping or anything. HE was Hotaru. 'Oh' and 'Ah' were heard in the crowd at the c-walking while wearing 10-cm clogs, Hotaru. Shizune was watching Hotaru do the c-walk, amazed, along with the crowd. Hotaru offered Shizune a hand and she took it. Slowly, he showed her how to do the c-walk. Soon she too began dancing with him and everyone watched in amazement that someone can do it in 10-cm clogs and heels.

"**That was 'Beautiful Girl' by Sean Kingston. Now here's 'Crank Dat' by Soulja Boy, requested by 'DemonEyes'!" **

"I wonder what kind of song Kyo requested for…" Shinrei said.

"That was Kyo?" Sakura asked and he nodded. As the music started, a penguin came up to Sakura and whispered something. She nodded and the penguin went away.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. What time is it?" Shinrei checked his watch.

"Its almost 6…"

"I was supposed to get off an hour ago and they never told me… Oh well, the after dance is almost over anyway… I'm so sorry Shinrei."

"That's alright, don't worry about it."

---------------

**6:00 PM…**

"**Ladies and gentlemen! It is 6:00, the after dance is ending. Here is our very last song, 'A Thousand Miles' by Vanessa Carlton requested by 'xShadowBerry'. I hope you all had enjoyed Watermelon High's Snowflake Festival and Winter Wonderland Dance! This is DJ Sakura, giving our last song. Drive home safely!" **

"Thank you for giving me a chance, Fubuki-sensei." Akira said as he was shaking hands with Fubuki with Tokito and the others watching closely.

"Well, you truly are a gentleman." Fubuki replied and the others (except the teachers) sweatdropped. Luckily, Fubuki and the other teachers had never saw Akira when he was scary. Akira bowed to Fubuki, and then went to the others.

"Thank you for all of your help."

"You're welcome Akira-san!" Yukimura said with glee. Akira went to Tokito.

"Till next time we meet." Akira said and smiled then gave Tokito a rose then walked away. She blushed then smiled.

"They make such a cute couple!" Storm said.

"Everything worked out!" Yuya said and smiled.

"I'm tired… Let's go home." Benitora suggested and everyone nodded and left, forgetting about Shinrei and Sakura.

---------------

"I can't believe that they left!" Sakura whined as she put on her coat. She realized that everyone else had left without saying a word, and that Shinrei left mysteriously. She stepped outside the school and the wind blew. "Wow, its cold." She felt someone draping a scarf around her neck; she looked up and saw Shinrei looking concerned. "I thought you left already."

"A lady shouldn't walk home at night alone." Shinrei replied and they smiled. They began to walk home, liking each others company.

"Thanks for waiting."

"No problem; I realized the others left too." He noticed that she still had her elf costume on, his fingers reached for hers and held hers. She looked at him and smiled. Together, they walked in silence. Soon they reached the 3 friend's house.

"You know, I could've walked to the house myself. It isn't far from yours, which is next door."

"I know, but I want to know that you are in the house safe and sound."

"Thanks." She leaned up and kissed him, he responded by wrapping his arms around her waist while she placed her hands at her head. Feeling something landing on their face, they withdrew. Looking up, they saw snow and they smiled. "Before I forget…" she took something from her pocket, unwrapped it, and pushed it into Shinrei's mouth. "Good night Shinrei." She walked inside the house, leaving him at the doorstep.

"… Sweet dreams Sakura." He walked to the SDK gang's house and entered the house.

"So how was a kiss from an elf like?" Kyo asked.

"… Vanilla…?" Shinrei mumbled.

"Vanilla, eh? Hey Dogface, dress up like an elf for me."

"Kyo!" Yuya shouted as Yukimura giggled, Sasuke ignored, Hotaru blank, and Benitora sobbing.

---------------

**Author's Note: I hope you all liked it! I didn't go to the festival at my school and some of the songs were at the festival, I heard from my friends who went… Songs like 'Crank Dat' and 'Strong' was there… Thanks to those who reviewed! **


	20. The Sudden Invitation

**Author's Note: Sorry Kiariz! I forgot to put in a part in chapter 18… I'll put it in the next chapter!**

**---------------**

**Chapter 19 – The Sudden Invitation**

Everyone was at the 3 Friend's house; they were relaxing, or playing. Benitora and Sasuke were playing video games. Kyo, Yukimura, Shinrei, and Hotaru were playing cards. Sakura was on the computer, chatting with friends. Yuya, Shizune, and Storm were talking about some stuff. The home phone wrung and Shizune picked up the phone. Benitora turned down the volume on the TV. Everyone pretended that they were still doing whatever they were doing but they were actually listening.

"Hello, Shizune talking." Shizune said. They all heard a man replying on the phone then; "NO." then she hung up and sat back down, everyone paused then continued playing. Soon someone wrung the door bell and Sakura looked through the hole on the door to see who it was. Everyone paused and listened.

"What the hell…" Sakura murmured. She hesitated then slowly opened the door. Behind the door revealed 2 girls that looked like they were in their 1st year of high school, and a boy that looked like at Sasuke's age (1st year in middle).

"Nee-sama!" they cried and they crowded around Sakura.

"Nee-sama?" everyone except Storm and Shizune asked.

"Why are you all here?" Sakura asked.

"Mother and Father want you to spend this Christmas with them, they also said you could invite friends if you want and they also said that they'll be paying for everything." The girl with black hair with streaks of purple and blue eyes said.

"Storm's and Shizune's parents say the same thing." The boy with dark blue hair and grey eyes said. Shizune looked a bit annoyed by something.

"We missed you." The girl with orange hair and matching eyes said.

"As much as I would like to…" Sakura started, they looked hopeful. "I don't want to." They looked disappointed.

"Besides… They're outside in the car waiting for your reply." The boy said and Sakura looked like she would die.

"Fine… I'll go talk to them…" she went outside, leaving the 3 kids alone with the teens.

"What's your name?" Yukimura asked, making the mood more cheerful.

"I'm Shiori." The girl with black hair and purple streaks said.

"I'm Kiku." The girl with orange hair and matching eyes said.

"I'm Kioshi." The boy with dark blue hair and grey eyes said. "Who are you?"

"Well…" Yukimura introduced everyone. "It seems you already know Storm-chan and Shizune-chan." He grinned and the siblings smiled. "Are you Sakura-chan's siblings?" they nodded. "You are all so cute!" everyone sweatdropped. Sakura returned, looking gloomy.

"Ugh… I'm going…" Sakura announced and the siblings cheered. "Storm, it's your turn. Your parents are out there too…" Storm nodded and went outside as Sakura sat down next to Shinrei. "I can't believe it…" Storm returned, looking cheerful.

"I'm going too." Storm said and she looked at Shizune. "Shizune…" without any more words, Shizune dragged herself outside. Everyone was silent and they heard someone punching something then it was silent again. Shizune returned looking annoyed.

"I'm going too…" Shizune said and sat down.

"Well we got to go now…" Shiori said. "It was nice seeing you again and meeting you all!" the siblings bowed and left, closing the door behind them. Everyone continued whatever they were doing.

"You alright?" Yukimura asked and Storm smiled, she hugged him.

"Your siblings seem nice." Shinrei said and Sakura silently smiled while leaning against him.

"Shi shi-chan, are you alright?" Hotaru asked and Shizune cuddled to him.

---------------

**Author's Note: And this is how the 3 friends got invited to the resort for their Christmas… **


	21. Silent Memory Part 1

**Chapter 20 – Silent Memory Part 1 **

Everyone had packed their things and piled into the private bus that the 3 friend's parents rented. The bus was taking them to the resort in the mountains, where the 3 friend's parents invited them to. Their luggage was stored in a small place, in the back of the bus. The bus's carpet was red, the seats were red, the walls were red, practically everything was red. They leaned on the seat; the seat's leather was very rich and smooth. The seat in front of them had a small screen; the small screen was a TV. The TV had cable, all you had to do was plug in headphones and watch cable. The bus had three floors, some of the group remained downstairs while some went upstairs. Every now and then, a lady with a cart of food would come by and ask if they wanted anything to eat or drink. Yukimura, Sasuke, Storm, Benitora, Yuya, and Kyo sat on the 3rd floor. Shizune and Hotaru sat on the 2nd floor. Sakura and Shinrei sat on the 1st floor.

"Shi shi-chan." Hotaru called. Shizune's attention drifted from the window and towards Hotaru.

"Yes?" Shizune replied she raised an eyebrow as she saw Hotaru taking out a small box from his pocket. He opened the box, inside was a diamond ring. Even though he didn't say anything, she knew that he was asking if she would want to be engaged with him. "… I'm sorry Hotaru-chan… I just don't know what to say… I'm just not up for this kind of commitment, yet…" his shoulders droop a little as a sad expression crawled onto his face. He put the box away as Shizune looked away. _'I'm sorry. I will give you my answer later, not now… Not yet…'_

"Sasuke-chan 3!!" Yukimura shouted with glee before he glomped Sasuke. "What are you reading?" Sasuke was reading one of the volumes of 'Naruto'.

"Which reminds me…" Storm started. Yukimura looked at what she was taking out of her backpack, she took out a gift. The gift was wrapped nicely; the size of the gift was about the size of Sasuke's 'Naruto' book. "Here Sasuke! Merry Early Christmas!" she smiled as she handed it to Sasuke. He stared at it as if it was an unknown object, reaching out a hand, he took the gift.

"What do you say Sasuke?" Yukimura asked, being the guardian of Sasuke, which he was.

"Thank you Storm nee-san." Sasuke said, blushing a bit.

"AWW!! THAT'S SO CUTE!!" Yukimura glomped both Storm and Sasuke, who both sweatdropped.

Looking out the window, she sighed. It been years since she saw her parents. Well she just saw her parents yesterday. It been years since she been somewhere with them. She didn't know what would happen if she were to see them again after years.

"May I sit here?" she turned and saw Shinrei, smiling, she nodded. "Are you alright Sakura?"

"Yeah, I'm fine… Just to let you know, my parents are strict so don't be surprised." Sakura said.

"Don't worry; my parents are strict too… I'm just wondering, but what's your last name?"

"Ichijo." His eyes widened, the Ichijo family was well known for their bakery company and clothes design company. "Yours is Mibu right?" he nodded.

"Well, there's another thing in common. We're both heirs to a company." They laughed and Sakura stood up. "I'm going to get some hot coco, you want some?"

"I'll go with you."

---------------

A little while later they arrived at the resort. The staff carried everyone's luggage to their room. They had put on an extra coat because it was cold. As they entered the lobby, they were amazed. There was a fireplace and the fire was roaring, bright. Rainbow tinsel garlands were hung on the ceiling, and wooden walls, candy canes hung from the garlands. A wreath was hung on each door of the resort, each one different from the others. In the middle of the lounge was a large Christmas tree. The tree was nicely decorated, glittery, colorful, and was shining with a star on the top. Mistletoes were no where to be seen but they pop up when you least expect them. Balloons were all over the place and people took them as they liked. The 3 friends each took a candy cane from the garlands.

"Are you sure you can do that?" Benitora asked.

"Don't worry, you can take them. We have been here before." Storm said and smiled. Everyone looked at each other and smiled, they each took a candy cane from the garlands.

"It's been a while…" Sakura said. Shizune's eyes scanned the lounge and hoped not to see her Father.

An old couple (they were in like their 40s) approached Storm, she smiled. "Mother! Father!" she hugged them both and they all laughed. Yukimura was the first one to notice; he rushed over and bowed to Storm's parents.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. & Mr. Grey." Yukimura said cheerfully.

"Seems like you know your manners, my boy!" Storm's Dad said.

"My, my. You must be Yukimura that Storm has been talking about." Storm's Mother said.

"Storm-chan has been talking about me?" Yukimura asked and her parents nodded. He turned to Storm and glomped her. "Storm-chan!" Yukimura and Storm's parents laughed while Storm blushed.

"Must you wear black?" a woman asked, Sakura turned around and gave a small smile. The woman had brown long hair, along with grey eyes. She wore a khaki coat, green shirt, green long pants, and blue slippers. The woman eyed at what Sakura was wearing. Sakura was wearing a black jacket, black pants, blue shirt, and black converse shoes, along with a black coat.

"Yes. How have you been, Mother?" Sakura replied, Shinrei went over and bowed.

"It is a pleasure meeting you, Mrs.Ichijo." Shinrei said and smiled at Sakura's mother.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too. You must be Mibu's son. I have heard of you, you seem to know what you're doing." Sakura's mother said.

"I am honored to hear that from a close family friend and Sakura's Mother."

"Well… Follow me Sakura; Father would like to talk to you." She started walking towards the elevator.

"… Alright… I'll see you later Shinrei." Sakura started for the elevator and waved, Shinrei waved back.

"Shizune!" a voice called, Shizune looked and saw her mother walking towards her. Her mother gave her a tight hug and smiled. "You look well!" Hotaru approached. "Who's this?" Hotaru bowed. "You must be Hotaru-kun! Shizune has told me much about you!" Hotaru looked at Shizune with a puzzled look and she replied by shrugging. "You two look so cute together! Shizune lets go to see your Father!" before Shizune could protest, her Mother grabbed her and dragged her towards the elevator, Hotaru waved.

---------------

"Did you call for me?" Sakura asked as she sat on a chair in front of her parents. Her Father eyed her carefully, taking in the surprise of her new colored hair, silver hair. She remembered quite well, Akari had dyed her hair, without her permission. Even though her Father had a normal expression, she could tell he was annoyed.

Clearing his throat, he started; "Are you going to be the heir to the two companies?"

"No, only one. I will take the clothes designing company while Shiori will take the bakery one. Kioshi will make his own medical company, and I don't know about Kiku… Speaking of which, where are they?"

"They're somewhere around the hotel… I see, alright. You may go now." She stood up and bowed to her parents then left the room.

---------------

Shizune sat in silence when she sat in front of parents. Her Father's deathly stare no longer made her nervous. She got used to it after a while.

"Giving me the silent treatment are you?" Shizune's Father started. "Anyway, I just want what's best for you, Shizune. If you become the heir to the company, you will have a better life-"

"I don't want to be the heir. I want to do what I want, not what you want." Shizune interrupted.

"I am only trying to do what's best for you."

"But it's always your way!" she stood up and walked out of the room, slamming the door as she left.

"… I told you it's a bad idea. If Shizune doesn't want to, don't pressure her." Shizune's Mother said and silently left the room, leaving Shizune's Father alone in the room, alone in his thoughts.

---------------

As Shinrei sat in the lobby, he sighed. The others except Hotaru went skiing because Hotaru didn't like water and that Shinrei was waiting for Sakura. The thing that made him suspicious about Hotaru was that he was pacing back and forth in front of him. Suddenly Hotaru stopped pacing in front of Shinrei and turned his head towards Shinrei;

"Shinrei, don't be too surprised." Was all he said and he walked to somewhere else and out of Shinrei's sight. Shinrei wondered what Hotaru meant, _'Must be some random stuff…' _When Shinrei opened his eyes again he almost screamed Sakura's siblings were standing around him.

"'Shinrei, don't be too surprised.'" Kiku repeated.

"Why do you hang out with Nee-sama a lot?" Kioshi asked.

"Kioshi, don't interrogate Shinrei. He might be Nee-sama's boyfriend." Shiori said. Before the siblings could continue, Sakura appeared.

"What are you doing to Shinrei?" Sakura asked, suspicious.

"Nothing." The siblings chorused.

"Alright… Let's go outside!" Sakura dragged Shinrei and the siblings outside.

---------------

Hotaru walked around, it was obvious to everyone that he was looking around for Shizune but avoiding her at the same time. He spotted her looking outside; he stood there looking at her. She had turned down his offer, for now. For some reason he didn't know if he should talk to her or not, half is that he wanted to see her and the other half was sad because he got rejected. He stood there frozen when she looked at him; she walked towards him and hugged him. Frozen, he didn't know what to do, he did the only thing he could, and he hugged her. She smiled at him and dragged him outside.

---------------

**Author's Note: This chapter tells you a bit about the 3 friend's history. The next one will have some suspense… Please review! **


	22. Silent Memory Part 2

**Chapter 21 – Silent Memory Part 2**

After they had a long day of skiing and having snow fights, they retreated back into the resort for a night of comfort. The 3 friend's parents had booked an extra room for the teens to gather in. Dinner was served and they ate in the room, while watching some TV. After they finished eating, they drank some hot coco while roasting marshmallows in the fire place. They were currently playing 'Spin the Bottle'; Sasuke didn't want to play so he played video games. Everyone formed a big circle so there was room to stand in the middle; the rules were kiss or hug. Shizune and Hotaru were in the lobby waiting for a Christmas tree to arrive. Yukimura was the first one to spin since it was his idea to play. He spun and it stopped on Storm, everyone smiled as they both stood up and stood in the middle of the circle.

"Kiss or hug?" Yukimura asked while having a sly smile on his face.

"Since you asked…" Storm replied. Storm slid her hands behind his neck; Yukimura slid a hand around her waist and took possession. Their lips parted and they embraced each other, and then sat back down. The person who was right of Yukimura was Shinrei. Shinrei spun the bottle and it landed on Sakura. They both stood up and stepped into the middle of the circle. They both were blushing, Shinrei wrapped his hand around her waist and Sakura placed her hands on his shoulders. He took her gently as any man would, they parted and embraced.

The door was kicked open and Shizune and Hotaru pulled in a Christmas tree. They set the Christmas tree in front of the window which was next to the fire place but a bit away from it, not wanting the Christmas tree to catch on fire. Shizune brought in a box of Christmas lights, ornaments, decorations, snow, stockings, hats, balloons, helium, and silverware. She had also brought in another box but she wouldn't let anyone but the 3 friends look inside it.

Hotaru and Shizune worked on the decorations of the room. Storm and Yukimura and Sasuke worked on the Christmas tree. Shinrei and Sakura worked on moving stuff around and silverware. Yuya, Kyo, and Benitora worked on the balloons and helium. Laughter and voices filled the air, a happy atmosphere was created. Within half hour they were finished, everyone stood in one place and looked at what they did. The Christmas tree was decorated with lights, ornaments and pictures and snow on the bottom of it. The pictures had happy memories; it was from the first dance they went to, all the way to the snowflake festival. A banner saying 'Merry Christmas' was hung above the fireplace, foil snowflakes hung from the ceiling. A snowflake cascade hung in the middle of the room, in the very middle of the cascade was a paper clip. Everyone wondered why it was there but Yukimura smiled, knowing exactly why it was there. The lights were turned off and the rainbow Christmas lights lit the room. A stocking filled with gifts cut out was taped on the door. Stockings with names printed on it hung above the fireplace. The table was neatly set and balloons were around the room. Storm checked her watch, it was 10 PM.

"Since this is a party room, we all have the key to the room right?" Storm asked and everyone nodded. "We can enter whenever we want and we'll like have a party in here on Christmas Eve or day, alright? Good night."

"Good night!" everyone said and they left the room because it was late and they were tired. Shizune was going to head to her room but something moved in the corner of her eye. She looked outside the window and she was curious. Looking if anyone was around, she was about to go outside when she felt someone behind her.

"Where are you going?" Hotaru asked as Shizune turned around.

"Just going outside for fresh air." Shizune lied and Hotaru shrugged, he walked away. She turned back to the door; she opened it and went outside, silently shutting it behind her. She walked around; it has been awhile since she has been alone by herself. A growl behind her made her turn; she saw a pack of wolves! She slowly stepped backwards but before she had a chance to think, they pounced.

---------------

Hotaru walked around the hotel because he was bored and he didn't want to go to sleep yet. He paused, sensing distress in the air. He walked towards that direction, towards the lobby. He saw Shizune's parents talking to each other, in worried tones. Shizune's Mother turned to him.

"Hotaru, have you seen Shizune anywhere? I can't find her; she said that she had something she wanted to show me. I called her, I went into her room and she isn't there, I looked everywhere!" Shizune's Mother looked like she was about to burst into tears while Shizune's Father looked worried. Hotaru's eyes widened and he ran outside, only wearing an orange vest and a white shirt along with orange shorts and orange Converses.

"I'm sure that Hotaru would find Shizune, because he is Mibu's son. Mibu's sons are very independent and strong. I know that he will." Shizune's Father said. They both went to find the hotel manager.

---------------

Shinrei was standing in front of his room door, he was about to get his room key when he heard two voices. One was Sakura's and one was her dad's. It sounded like they were arguing.

"Have you spent the years like this?" Sakura's Father asked, he sounded angry.

"Yes, is it wrong that I go to public school instead of private school?" Sakura replied he slapped her.

"You are the eldest, you are the heir! You are supposed to up hold the family name!"

"All you care about is the company! Don't you care about your family?!" she ran down the hall, Shinrei quickly entered his room and leaned against the door. He heard her footsteps passing his room then to the lobby then he heard the lobby door closing, he guessed that she went outside. Then he heard her Father's sigh and a door closing. He quickly slipped on a jacket and headed outside, following her. Outside, he spotted her standing on the edge of the safety markers.

"Sakura…" Shinrei said, he approached her and saw that she was crying. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Go away." She pushed him away and ran outside of the safety zone. Shinrei cautiously stepped out of the safety zone.

"Sakura, we can talk about this… Just go back into the safety zone, its dangerous out here." She gave no reply and stepped further away from him. He saw a crack heading her way. "Sakura watch out!" he was too late, the ice beneath her cracked and she fell in.

---------------

Hotaru looked around for Shizune, he was freezing cold but he cares about Shizune more than himself. He spotted something orange on the ground, he picked it up. It was Shizune's scarf, it was torn and it looked like something attacked it. He looked up, she had to be somewhere around here. He ran around, looking for her.

"Shizune…" Hotaru said into the night air and snow.

"Hotaru!" Shizune's voice called. "Where are you?" he followed the voice and he saw Shizune sitting on the ground, her hand touching her ankle. Hotaru bent down to her and hugged her.

"I was worried." He whispered into her ear then looked at her ankle. "What happened?" he touched her ankle and she winced.

"I think I sprained it…"

"Get on my back." She did as she was told and he ran towards a light in the distance, which was the resort.

---------------

Since Yukimura couldn't sleep, he went to the Party Room (they named the room that). As he opened the door, he heard the TV. Raising his eyebrow, he entered and surprisingly, he saw Storm watching TV. He sat down next to her.

"Can't sleep?" Yukimura asked.

"Yeah. I just feel like something bad is happening…"

"Yeah, I feel that too…" Storm cuddled to Yukimura's chest and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they continued watching TV.

---------------

Alarm went through Shinrei; he ran to the hole and jumped in. The water was deathly icy cold, his body instantly turned numb; he swam down and saw Sakura's hand reaching towards him. He held her hand and pulled her up, holding her tightly. He swam up and onto the surface. He carried Sakura out first then himself. He knelt over her, she didn't look so good. Her skin was pale and her lips were purple, he touched her face, it was icy cold. Her eyes opened and a hand touched his cheek. He held her hand.

"Shinrei, I'm sorry." Sakura said, barely a whisper but he can hear it.

"Sakura, it's alright. I would risk my life to save you." Shinrei said. "I love you."

"I love you too Shinrei." They both smiled and Shinrei carried Sakura bridal style and started walking back to the resort. "I can walk you don't have to carry me."

"Can you really?" he had sarcasm in his voice, they both laughed.

---------------

As Hotaru and Shizune entered the lobby, they were greeted by Shizune's parents, the resort's manager, and a doctor. Shizune's mother ran towards Hotaru and Shizune, she hugged them both.

"Thank you Hotaru!" Shizune's Mother said and let them go. Hotaru nodded and gently set Shizune down on the couch. The doctor bent down and was about to look at Shizune's foot when Hotaru kicked him away.

"Don't touch MY Shi Shi-chan." Hotaru said, he bent down and began to bandage Shizune's foot using the doctor's tools.

"That's so cute!! Hotaru really cares about Shizune!" Shizune's Father sat across from Shizune and Hotaru. Hotaru finished bandaging her foot, he sat next to her.

"… It seems I was wrong about you and Hotaru… It seems that you know what you're doing." Shizune's Father said then stood up then left along with her Mother. Shizune gave a small smile and she stood up. Hotaru helped her walk to her room.

---------------

"Storm-chan." Yukimura called. Storm blinked and turned to him, smiling. They were still watching TV inside the Party Room.

"Yes?" Storm said. Yukimura searched his pockets and took out something. It was a small box, he opened it and her eyes widened as she saw what was inside. Inside was a diamond ring.

"Would you be engaged with me?" She sat there not knowing what to say, but that was soon replaced with a smile.

"Yes." They both smiled and Yukimura slipped the ring onto her finger. (A/N: I don't know which finger…) He pointed up and Storm looked up, they were under the mistletoe. Storm raised her eyebrow "Since when was that there?" They both laughed then leaned in for the kiss. After they parted, Yukimura yawned.

"I'm tired…"

"Same here, but for some reason I want to drink some coco." They shut off the TV, Yukimura agreed, and they headed towards the kitchen.

---------------

When Sakura and Shinrei entered the lobby, they were freezing cold. They were surprised when they saw Storm and Yukimura. The other couple was also surprised, without a single thought; they rushed to help the frozen couple.

"What happened to you two?" Storm asked as Yukimura called the manager and a doctor.

"Heh, I didn't listen and did something dangerous and Shinrei saved me." Sakura said and she leaned against Shinrei as a 'thanks'. Yukimura returned with the manager and a doctor. He wrapped a towel around them both and Sakura's siblings appeared carrying three pots of water. Sakura and Shinrei both put their feet and hands in the pots of water. The doctor checked their temperatures and said something to Storm and Yukimura then left.

"Nee-sama." The siblings said.

"Don't tell Mother or Father about this, alright?" Sakura said and they nodded.

"Shinrei-chan really cares about Sakura-chan!" Yukimura said cheerfully.

"Don't do anything dangerous like that again." Storm said and they both nodded.

"Thanks for caring!" they both said and everyone laughed.

"Well we're going to go to bed now. Good night." Storm and Yukimura said.

"Good night." Sakura and Shinrei said as Storm and Yukimura left.

"Now why are you still here?" Sakura asked.

"… Will we ever see you again?" Shiori asked.

"We're going to leave the first thing tomorrow along with Storm-neechan's and Shizune-neechan's parents." Kioshi said.

"Even if I don't like going back home, yeah you'll still see me." Sakura replied. She raised her eyebrow when Kiku nudged Kioshi in the ribs.

"… I'm sorry Shinrei, for interrogating you."

"It's alright; I understand that you are protective of Sakura." Shinrei said, smiling. The siblings smiled then nodded.

"Alright, we trust you." Kiku said.

"But…" Kioshi said.

"If you hurt nee-sama…" Shiori said.

"We'll hunt you down!" the siblings said at the same time, laughing. Sakura sweatdropped along with Shinrei. "Well, good bye and good night!" they waved then disappeared.

"Amazing…" Shinrei said and Sakura laughed. Shinrei took out a small box. "Sakura, would you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course Shinrei! Aren't we already?" Sakura said and hugged him, he blushed. "Hmm? Since when was that there?" he looked up and saw mistletoe. They laughed then sealed their relationship with a kiss.

---------------

"Hotaru-chan, do you remember what you asked me on the bus?" Shizune asked and Hotaru nodded sadly. "Well I change my mind, I accept." He turned to her and smiled. He took out the ring and put it on her finger. They hugged and both looked up, surprised at what they saw. They saw mistletoe and there was a scent of Yukimura everywhere.

"Mistletoe." Hotaru said and Shizune nodded. She pulled him in for a lip lock as he hugged her.

---------------

**Author's Note: HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! The next chapter might be a bit late for Christmas but it's worth a shot trying. Thanks to Hikari Mibu for reviewing! Once again, HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE:3**


	23. What They Do When They’re Bored

**Chapter 22 – What They Do When They're Bored **

Today everyone decided to meet each other online in a chat room. This chapter is basically randomness as the title said, these are their usernames.

Akira – Frozen.Sadness

Benitora – TigerFighter

Hotaru – Lone.Flame

Kyo – DemonEyes

Sakura – xShadowBerry

Sasuke – Ninja256

Shinrei – xWaterDrop

Shizune – Kiariz

Storm – MysticBlaze

Tokito – Fortune.Teller

Yukimura – SilentxSnow

Yuya – SweetxCandy

Now, remember them. Well you don't necessarily have to remember them, since you can go back to this as reference if you don't remember. Their hellos, how are you doings, and etc won't be displayed because it would be a lot to type. This is how their chat went…

_**Frozen.Sadness **__has entered the chat room._

_**TigerFighter **__has entered the chat room. _

_**Lone.Flame**_ _has entered the chat room._

_**DemonEyes **__has entered the chat room. _

_**xShadowBerry **__has entered the chat room. _

_**Ninja256**_ _has entered the chat room._

_**xWaterDrop**_ _has entered the chat room._

_**Kiariz **__has entered the chat room. _

_**MysticBlaze**__ has entered the chat room._

_**Fortune.Teller **__has entered the chat room. _

_**SilentxSnow**__ has entered the chat room._

_**SweetxCandy **__has entered the chat room. _

**Ninja256: **… Tokito, are your Father & everyone else reading this?

**Fortune.Teller: **… Yes…

**(Everyone except Fortune.Teller and Ninja256):** O.o

**SilentxSnow: **Don't worry; we're not going to say anything inappropriate.:3

**TigerFighter: **The Rule: Keep it PG or we're all banned from the computer.

**(Everyone):** lol

**xShadowBerry:** Anyone bored?

**(Everyone):** yeah

**Lone.Flame: **Get away from me Shinrei, I don't like you.

**xWaterDrop:** Fine -steps away-

**Lone.Flame: **not far enough

**xWaterDrop:** I think I am far away enough, I live blocks away from you

**Lone.Flame: **NOT FAR ENOUGH and I'm in the living room

**xWaterDrop:** WHAT?! Yuya-san, is that true?

**SweetxCandy: **...yes…

**(everyone but Lone.Flame, xWaterDrop, and SweetxCandy):** lol

**Frozen.Sadness: **Favorite song?

**(everyone):** a lot

**MysticBlaze:** c-walk webcam challenge?

**(everyone except Fortune.Teller and Ninja256): **don't know, really bored

**Fortune.Teller and Ninja256: **what's c-walk?

**Kiariz:** clown walk, who wants to show them?

**(everyone except Fortune.Teller and Ninja256 and SilentxSnow and DemonEyes): **… -looks at Kyo and Yukimura-

**SilentxSnow:** Why are you all staring at us? ;3

**DemonEyes:** …. Hotaru, get your butt off the chair, and turn on the webcam.

**Lone.Flame: **Sure, whatever…

**Kiariz:** This is going to be a show XD

**MysticBlaze:** Accept the webcam invitation and turn on your sound.

**(Fortune.Teller and Ninja256): **sure…

**SilentxSnow: **brb, going to make sure they pick a good song and maybe join in… ;3

Yukimura made his way to the living room holding a CD in its CD case along with his dark navy old skool, classic Vans. He had no idea why he had he brought the shoes with him. When he reached the living room, he saw Kyo sitting on the couch putting on his black old skool, classic Vans. He smiled then sat down next to Kyo putting on his own Vans.

"Kyo, what song did you want to use?" Yukimura asked, being his cheerful self.

"Low." Yukimura's eyes widened.

"But we're going to get in trouble, that's not appropriate."

"Do I give a d-"

"They can hear us." Hotaru said, pointing towards the webcam. Yukimura and Kyo froze then put their shoes on.

"Then what do you have in mind?"

"Have a 3 way c-walk with 'My Life Be Like'?"

"… Fine. Hotaru goes first, you go second and I go last." They nodded and Yukimura put the CD in the CD player, turned up the volume and they got in their places. When everyone saw Hotaru doing the c-walk in 10 cm clogs, they were amazed. Then it was Yukimura's then Kyo's. At the end they did it all together but then they tripped because they hit each other while c-walking. Then everyone heard groans then the webcam was turned off.

**(Everyone except Lone.Flame, SilentxSnow, and DemonEyes): **Are you guys alright?

**SilentxSnow: **yeah

**(Lone.Flame and DemonEyes): **…

**xShadowBerry: **Going to go c-walk in the rain

**DemonEyes:** hey, entertain us, since we're bored to death.

**xShadowBerry:** sure…

Sakura turned on the webcam then put on her black Converses, grabbed the video camera and laptop, then headed downstairs. (The webcam was on the laptop) She opened the door to the patio then placed the laptop on a towel which was on the ground along with the video camera. She turned on a song on the radio then pressed the record button on the video camera. The song was 'Apologize' by One Republic. She did the c-walk in the rain and got wet.

**xWaterDrop: **Won't you catch a cold?

**xShadowBerry:** Oh well ;P

**(everyone):** lol

**TigerFighter: **Tokito, is it true that you can do Fortune Telling?

**Fortune.Teller: **yeah, it's true. Why?

**(everyone except Ninja256 and Fortune.Teller): **entertain us -moans like zombies- lol

**Fortune.Teller: **sure…

Tokito turned on the webcam and got her tarot cards out. She picked 7 and placed them on the table. Hishigi sat in front of her. They were sitting a bit far from the computer just in case. Hishigi picked the 5th card, she flipped it over. On the card was a picture of wood and an ax over it. _'Collisions are dangerous in this situation. Beware of water.'_ At that moment, everyone heard a whistle, then Yuan dropped a water balloon from upstairs and it wet Hishigi. They looked up and saw that he was dragging something heavy. To their surprise, it was an anvil. Their eyes widened and Yuan dropped the anvil. Fubuki jumped and moved Tokito out of the way; Muramasa jumped and moved Hishigi out of the way. The anvil dropped and it splashed like the water balloon, what had came out of it.

**(everyone except Fortune.Teller and DemonEyes): **OMG are you alright? O.o … WTH?

Yuan stepped down the stairs and moved the webcam so it was showing Fubuki, Tokito, Muramasa, and Hishigi. They were in a… odd position. Then a black gloved arm reached up and turned off the webcam.

**(everyone except Fortune.Teller and DemonEyes): **……

**DemonEyes:** heh…

**SilentxSnow:** Kyo, don't!

**(everyone except Fortune.Teller, SilentxSnow, and DemonEyes): **don't what?

**DemonEyes:** SMEX BUDDIES!!

**(everyone except Fortune.Teller and DemonEyes): **NOOO!!!! -dies-

**Fortune.Teller: **Yuan: rofl, nice job Kyo!

**(everyone except Fortune.Teller and DemonEyes): **O.o

**Fortune.Teller: **Fubuki: KYO! DETENTION FOR A WEEK!

**DemonEyes:** Eh, I'm used to it

**TigerFighter:** well he could've said worse things

**Fortune.Teller: **Fubuki: Would you like to join him Benitora?

**TigerFighter:** -shrinks back- no thank you, Fubuki-sensei.

**Fortune.Teller: **Fubuki: Very well then.

**(everyone except Fortune.Teller, TigerFighter, and DemonEyes): **…

**Fortune.Teller: **Tokito: Are you alright?

**(everyone except Fortune.Teller, TigerFighter, and DemonEyes): **yeah… its just that… WE NEED SOMEONE TO ENTERTAIN US!! CAUSE WE'RE BORED

**(everyone):** Time for crude humor.

**SilentxSnow: **let's go somewhere! Hop aboard! XD

**(everyone except Fortune.Teller and Ninja256 and DemonEyes): **lol ok

**SilentxSnow:** WHEE!!

**DemonEyes:** -crashes into a big car- BOOM!

**(everyone except Fortune.Teller and Ninja256 and DemonEyes): **OMG… LET'S DO THAT AGAIN! XD

**Fortune.Teller and Ninja256): **O.o we're leaving

_**Fortune.Teller **__had left the chat room_

_**Ninja256 **__had left the chat room_

**SilentxSnow:** let's look at pictures! -posts picture of Sasuke-

The picture was Sasuke; it looked like he was leaning against something. The background was dark, making look like it was nighttime. He was topless, and it looked like he was posing with his kendama.

**(everyone except SilentxSnow and Lone.Flame): **… O.O OMG, is that really Sasuke?

**SilentxSnow:** sort of, Hotaru-san did his magic and made it look a bit different

**(everyone except SilentxSnow and Lone.Flame): **O.O -looks at Hotaru-

**Lone.Flame: **what?

**(everyone except SilentxSnow and Lone.Flame): **-anime fell-

**SilentxSnow:** hehehe… ;3

**(everyone except SilentxSnow and Lone.Flame): **-takes a step away from Yukimura-

---------------

Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed that chapter and the crude humor, I was bored so I wrote this. Finally I get a break off the holiday rush. But then it comes back in February for Valentine's Day. Sigh, I'll get over it. But now… I have no idea what I'm going to write for the next chapter… Hmm… **You decide, a detective play or a falling in love with teachers dream? ** Please tell me in the review. Thanks to those who reviewed!


	24. White Shadows

**Chapter 23 – White Shadows **

The SDK Gang and the 3 Friends were still on Winter Break, for 3 weeks. There was one week left, since they were bored to death, Shizune brought up the idea of making a movie. Since they were bored, they accepted and this was where they are now. Currently, they were on a movie set that Shizune's parents let them use. For some odd reason, they also had invited their teachers, Tokito, Akira, and Akari to be in the movie and help them. The setting was in the present, it was a secret agent and action movie. (A/N: this is from one of my coming soon fanfics, can you figure out which one? And I changed some stuff so not all of it is going to be in the story.)

Time to explain who was what role and who was doing what. Yukimura, Hotaru, and Shinrei are brothers and they all together own one large company, they work on putting in the sound, music and stuff like that. Sasuke, Yuya, and Akira are their assistants, and they work on the effects. Benitora was the receptionist. Akira was the manger/supervisor. Kyo was head security. Now that was all of the company's members, except for the staff which was hired by the 3 friend's company and they aren't important…

This is the secret organization which is stealing the company's money. Aka-chan was the leader's organization. Hishigi, Fubuki, Muramasa, were his assistants. Tokito was the receptionist. Yuan was head security. The 3 Friends are sisters and they work together as a team. Shizune was the director, Storm is in charge of the credits, and Sakura was the clothes designer and getting the food. The 3 friends all together were the producers. Finally the roles and what they do are finished. If I got any wrong or missing, I'm sorry. Anyway, continue with the story.

Everyone was on the movie set reading their lines, they were in costume and ready, but mostly nervous. Since it would take the author a lot of time to describe what everyone was wearing, she'll make it quick. All the men were wearing a suit, including Akari. Now to describe the girls which aren't a lot so she'll type it all out. Tokito wore a blue t-shirt, green shorts, and green slippers. Storm wore a black top, blue skirt, and red slippers. Shizune wore an orange shirt and vest, black shorts, and black sandals. Sakura wore blue shades, white classic partition top, white jeans, blue slippers, and a white coat. Now finally, all of the character descriptions are done… Except for the setting… Well whatever, leaving that for later, on with the story!

"Everyone got their lines ready?" Shizune asked.

"Yes." Everyone except Kyo replied cheerfully, Kyo just nodded.

"The lines will also be on flashcards so you can read it if you forget. Everyone, get in your places and get ready. Now let's start with scene 1 part 1…" (A/N: The movie's going to be in bold.)

**Aka-chan sits at his desk; in front of him were Hishigi, Fubuki, and Muramasa. Aka looks like he had interest in what his assistants were talking about. Sighing silently, he folded his hands on top of his desk and continued to listen. **

"**It seems that one of Mibu's sons has located us. He had alerted the other two and his plans are to send a spy in, to get the money back then send us to jail." Fubuki said. **

"**I see… How has he located us?" Aka said, with interest.**

"**We do not know." Muramasa said. **

"**Instead of letting the spy sneaking in and getting captured…" he smiled "Lets do it a faster way… Send Team S in and tell them I have a special request…" **

The teens huddled up together and they were in a whisper conversation. They felt giggle-ish, a bit afraid, and amazed. After giggling for like about a few minutes, they finally began to talk.

"Who knew Aka-sensei can do that…" Shinrei said.

"He actually looked like an evil person for a second…" Benitora said.

"That's true, a bit scary…" Sakura said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Pedophile." Hotaru said and everyone went silent, staring at him, and then burst out laughing. They laughed for so long that everyone stared at them with raised eyebrows. (A/N: thanks H.I.R. XD)

"What are you laughing about?" Aka asked and his students turned to him, he was smiling, innocently. (A/N: Chapter 260, 3rd page, no glasses… it looks like that lol) They immediately stopped laughing and looked shocked, then huddled up again.

"Innocent…" Hotaru said.

"Cute." The 3 friends said and their lovers stared at them. "What?"

"Nooo, they have fallen for Aka-sensei!" Yukimura lowly so the teacher's couldn't hear them and the 3 friends stared at him.

"Is it a problem if we say that he's cute? Come on, it's the smile!" their lovers paused then smiled. "CUTE!" everyone laughed as the 3 friends glomped their lover.

**The 3 owners of the company sat in a room, discussing about the weird things happening at their company. The Mibu brothers sat across from each other and Yukimura sat in front of them. Shinrei was doing most of the talking, Yukimura listened and talked a bit while drinking sake, and Hotaru was eating a piece of candy while sort of listening to the conversation. **

"**If the virus continues, our stockholders will find out and withdraw. They became our stockholders because they trusted us." Shinrei said. **

"**It did stop for now right? Something called 'White Shadow' stopped it right?" Yukimura asked. **

"**Yes, but what if the virus returns?" **

"**I think 'White Shadow' could answer your question." Yukimura gave a sly smile then stood up, leaving, followed by Hotaru. Shinrei sat there in thought then sighed, he too left the room and headed towards his own office. **

The teens smiled and tackled the 3 owners to the ground. Their teachers chuckled and smiled. The teens laughed and smiled.

"You're all the same wherever you go or do!" the teens said and laughed more. The 3 owners groaned a bit because of the sudden weight on them.

**Sakura smiled as she entered the building. She made her way towards the elevator and took it to the top floor, the 24****th**** floor. Once the elevator reached the 24****th**** floor and the door opened, she walked towards Yuya. Sasuke was Yukimura's assistant, Yuya was Shinrei's assistant and secretary, and Akira were Hotaru's assistant and secretary. The 3 assistants/secretaries sat in one large round table. **

**Yuya looked up from her work and smiled. "How may I help you?" **

**Sakura smiled "I'm here to see Mr.Mibu, Shinrei Mibu." **

"**Alright, I'll give him a call. Name?" **

"**White Shadow." Yuya nodded and called Shinrei. After some 'ok' and an 'I'll send her right in', she hung up and stood up. **

"**This way please." Yuya lead Sakura towards Shinrei's office. When they reached a hallway and Shinrei's office was at the end of the hallway, they were stopped by Kyo. "This is Kyo, head of the security guards. They're going to have to do a search. Sorry, Mr.Mibu doesn't get many visitors so the security's pretty tight." Sakura nodded meaning it was alright. **

"**You're clear." Kyo said and Yuya nodded then lead Sakura to the door of Shinrei's office. **

"**This is Mr.Mibu's office and he's inside." Sakura smiled and nodded, they both bowed to each other and Yuya returned to her desk. Sakura knocked and Shinrei's voice of 'come in' was heard. Opening the door, she entered and smiled, Kyo shut the door. Shinrei smiled and stood up, they shook hands. **

"**How do you do?" they asked each other and sat down, Sakura took off her shades and placed them on the desk. **

"**You are 'White Shadow'?" Shinrei asked as he folded his hands on the desk, she nodded. "What you did on the computer last night was amazing. I thank you for stopping the virus." **

"**I'm not the only one helping, my sisters helped too." Sakura replied and winked. **

"**I see, tell them thanks. Do you go by any other name other than 'White Shadow'?" **

"**Yes, call me Sakura. I'm here to assassinate you since you found out about the organization. Now before you hit that security button, let me explain… You see last night, while the organization was hacking into your system; I was hacking into my own organization's system. Why, you may ask. The reason is because that I do not like what they are doing. Your company has done nothing wrong and yet they're stealing the money and asking me to get rid of you. As from my point of view, I am on your side, working on the other side. Any questions?" **

"**I understand why you are helping us but how can we get them to stop or return the money?" **

"**Leave that to me…" she gave a sly smile and stood up, bowed then wore her shades. "I'll be going now."**

"**Wait." Shinrei stood up and she looked at him from behind her shades. "Will I see you again?" her expression turned to a surprised one then she smiled. **

"**Yes and just to let you know, I think you're a nice person." She turned and left.**

**---------------**

**Shizune was walking through a Japanese Collection Store, she stood in front of a samurai sword, pondering whether she should buy it or not. She already had a wooden one at home and she could train perfectly with it but then her sisters had a samurai sword. The urge to buy it was great but the cost of it was expensive. Sighing, she exited the store, before she knew it; one of the passer-bys took her hand and dragged her into an alleyway. Slapping the hand away, she looked at the person. Their face seemed very familiar; he had orange hair and orange eyes and strangely, he was wearing 10 cm clogs. **

"**Who are you?" Shizune asked, squinting her eyes. **

"**You don't remember?" the person replied. "Shizune…"**

**Her eyes squinted a bit more then opened wide with surprise. "Hotaru!" she hugged him then let go. "Sorry, it has been a long time. How are you?" They began to walk out of the alleyway.**

"**I'm fine, what about you?"**

"**I'm good too…"**

"**Want to get some wasabi?" (A/N: Wasabi is Japanese food, I think it has like noodles, and veggies and some kind of sauce…) **

"**Sure." They both smiled and headed onto the wasabi shop.**

**---------------**

**Sighing, Storm set the TV remote down. There was nothing to do at home, Shizune went out to do something and Sakura went to pick up an order at the bakery. It was boring, especially when she had no one to talk to. Silently, she stood up and walked over to the computer. There were 15 computer screens; each was cameras in different places. Something caught her eye in one of the screens; someone was heading towards the front door. It wasn't an enemy because if it was, they would try to sneak in instead of pressing the doorbell. A ring was heard from the doorbell. Looking closer, she recognized the person a bit. **

"**Yukimura…" the name trailed off her tongue. Sighing, she made her way to the door. "I'm coming, hold on…"**

**Yukimura eyed the girl in front of him, which opened the door. She had long black hair with curly grey ends, and flashing silver eyes. She wore a sleeveless black shirt, and black Capri that had a stripe of white on the sides. He recognized her instantly; it was Storm, his childhood friend. Her voice broke him out of his thoughts. **

"**May I help you?" **

"**Storm-chan, do you remember me?" Yukimura asked in a cheerful voice while smiling. **

"**Let me guess, Yukimura?" he nodded and glomped her. **

"**Storm-chan's so cute!" **

**---------------**

"**Thanks." Sakura said as she picked up some sweets at 'Sweet Sky Bakery'. Carrying the box, she started to walk home. **

**Soon reached the house's doorstep, entering the key, she opened the door and silently closed the door. Hearing two voices, and laughter, she smiled and silently took off her slippers, making her way towards the kitchen. Placing the box down on the table, she peeked inside the living room and saw Storm and Yukimura. They were talking about something and laughing. At the same moment, Shizune opened the door and entered the house. Storm and Yukimura didn't notice, Sakura smiled and waved, Shizune waved back. **

"**HI!" Storm and Yukimura chorused. **

**Yukimura smiled "Let's see… Shizune-san and Sakura-san, right?" Shizune and Sakura nodded. "It's great to see you again, do you remember me?" They both nodded again. **

"**It's nice to see you again." Sakura said and Shizune nodded. They both shrugged and Shizune went to the computer along with Sakura. **

"**Well I wish I could stay longer but I can't since I need to continue with my business." Yukimura stood up along with Storm. He gave her a hug "I'll be thinking about you." He let go of her and smiled. "Lunch tomorrow?" Storm nodded, walking him towards the door. He waved then left; she waved back, and then closed the door, turning towards Shizune and Sakura.**

"**It's almost time."**

**---------------**

**The 3 owners were in the meeting with the board of directors, they were waiting to see what would happen tonight with the virus and 'White Shadow'. In front of the meeting table was a big screen, it showed the company's system. Yukimura looked at Shinrei and pulled him to the side. **

"**What was 'White Shadow' like?" Yukimura asked, in a hushed whisper so the board members couldn't hear. **

"**How do you know that I met her?" Shinrei asked in reply. **

"**I know things." Yukimura gave a smile. "Now tell me."**

**Shinrei sighed "I can't tell you much now but I'll tell you later." **

"**Aww." Their attention was suddenly diverted towards the screen, the screen's skin was originally green but it had turned red meaning that the virus was hacking into their system. At the same time half of the screen was green, the headline had the words 'White Shadow' on it. Within seconds the screen was back to green. "They're good." Yukimura looked at Shinrei who was looking at his cell phone screen. "What is it?" **

"**It's a text message…?" Yukimura looked on the screen along with Shinrei and Hotaru who suddenly appeared. The text message read:**

_**From: White Shadow **_

_**To: Hotaru, Shinrei, and Yukimura**_

_**Hey, tonight the virus was stronger and it almost went into our system. If it went inside our system, they would find out who was 'White Shadow'. Anyway, we need to talk to you in person. A hint: when you're ready to leave, go outside of the building by the front exit. **_

"**We shouldn't keep our host waiting should we?" Yukimura smiled and dragged Hotaru and Shinrei outside of the room. Surprisingly, their briefcases were right outside on the wall waiting for them. "How convenient!" Shinrei sweatdropped and they each took their own briefcases and headed outside by the front exit. Once they were outside, they looked around for someone but no one was there.**

"**Looking for someone?" a voice that was familiar to Shinrei and Yukimura asked. They turned to their right and saw a girl with black hair and brown eyes. She wore a black shirt, black pants, black coat, and blue slippers. **

**Yukimura tilted his head "Sakura-san?" **

**Sakura gave no reply, she only smiled. "We'll talk about that later." She turned and started to walk towards a blue TSX Acura, the 3 owners looked at each other and nodded, then followed. **

"Uh…" Storm started while talking to the teens. "The leader of the organization was supposed to die at the end… And it's Aka-sensei… How are we supposed to tell him?" everyone's eyes widened and they became a bit nervous.

"Hmm?" they turned to the voice and saw Yuan eavesdropping on their conversation. "Aka has to die in the movie?" the teens tensed then Yuan laughed and headed towards the other teachers.

"NOOO!!" the teens shouted in a whisper. Yuan whispered to the other teachers, including Aka-chan and the students turned pale. The teachers except for Aka and Yuan sweatdropped, he did seem evil in the past… Yuan was snickering and Aka had on one of his rare normal expression, he walked over to the students. They tensed more and he smiled at them and they had confusion.

"It's alright, I don't mind. It's just a movie." Aka said and the teens smiled back.

"THANKS:D"

"**Interesting." Yukimura and Shinrei said after everything was explained about 'White Shadow', and their computer system. It also turns out that Sakura was the eldest, Storm was in the middle, and Shizune was the youngest. Shizune and Storm were sitting in front of them while Sakura was sitting at the computer area. **

"**Another tip: be cautious from this moment on. You are supposed to be dead, have something to protect yourself with at all times or somewhere you can reach it easily." Sakura said and they nodded. **

"**If you don't mind me asking but what did 'he' say today?" Shizune asked. **

"**Nothing, he seems a bit suspicious though." **

"**We can't do this forever, when are we going to stop them?" Storm asked. **

"**I'll go tomorrow and get the card…" Sakura turned the chair around, her back facing them. "… It's getting late, you should leave before it's 'too late'." The 3 owners stood up and bowed. **

"**Thank you for helping us." Shinrei said and Sakura tossed him 3 car keys. They nodded then left. Little did everyone know that someone was watching them outside…**

**---------------**

**The next morning as Sakura walked into the organization's headquarters, she thought something was very wrong. That feeling was bothering her ever since last night and she's starting to believe that it's true. She walked up to Tokito and waited, after a few minutes of waiting, Tokito looked up.**

"**Yes?" Tokito asked. **

"**Aka, Muramasa, Hishigi, and Fubuki?" Sakura asked. **

"**Top floor, 'his' office." **

"**Thanks." She walked towards the elevator and pressed the last button, the 26****th**** floor. On the 26****th**** floor, she spotted Aka-chan's office and surprisingly, no one was standing in front of the door. **

**Inside the office were Fubuki, Hishigi, Muramasa, Aka-chan, Hotaru, Shinrei, and Yukimura. The 3 owners were tied up and on the ground, the 3 assistants were sitting on a couch, and the leader was sitting on his desk. **

"**Ah, nice of you to join us, Sakura." Aka-chan said with a sly smile on his face. "It also seems that you have lied to me, and the consequences are grave. Since you three are the best in the organization, I shall give you another chance. Get rid of them now or face the consequences." **

**The 3 owners tensed; half mad that she might betray them and half nervous if she would get rid of them. Was she just going to kill them? Wasn't she their childhood friend? They had trust in her and now half of it was barely there. Yukimura was quietly observing what was happening, Shinrei looked at her trying to see what she will do, and Hotaru were almost glaring at her. But most of all, what was her decision?**

**She reached inside her pocket and the 3 owners tensed more. Just when they felt like their lives would end, they saw that she took out a pen then sweatdropped. Silently, she smiled while fiddling with the pen. **

"**Hmm…" Sakura started. "… Not happening, I'm not going to get rid of them." They were relived. "Would you let them go?"**

"**No. But I'll make an arrangement. Tonight, meet me in their company's gym, in the swimming room, if you can make it."**

"**What do you mean 'if I can make it'?" **

"**It's a surprise." She nodded then walked out. **

**---------------**

"**How are we supposed to do this?" Storm asked as the 3 friends were at home. It was in the afternoon and evening was going to arrive within a few hours. **

"**The usual?" Shizune suggested and Sakura shrugged.**

"**I guess. Shizune will work on the computer, Storm will sneak in by the air vents and I'll go in." Sakura said and they nodded, giving a high five and began the preparations. **

**---------------**

**The clock struck 6 and the night covered the sky, the moon was out, fully. As the 3 owners stepped inside their company's building, they were a bit nervous. Aka-chan, Fubuki, Muramasa, Hishigi, and Yuan followed right behind him. They were untied, making it look like the organization's members were guests instead of the 3 owners being held hostage. Anyway, they entered and everyone stared at them. **

"**Where have you been?" Akari asked, her clipboard nearly breaking and her voice was calm but it was full of worry. She stood at the receptionist's desk. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Hishigi and handed the soon to be broken clipboard to Benitora, it was a signal that the rest of the staff shouldn't do anything and that they should play along as they planned. **

"**Uh…" Hotaru started. **

"**We had a family emergency and we ran into some childhood friends!" Yukimura said, Shinrei shot him a thankful glance and he smiled. **

"**I see…" Akari said, she wasn't completely satisfied but she nodded. The 3 owners and the organization's members headed towards the gym towards the swimming pool room. **

**---------------**

"**Ready?" Shizune asked the 3 friends were inside a van. Inside the van were a computer and some equipment. Storm and Sakura nodded as they put the Bluetooth in their ear. (A/N: is the Bluetooth like a phone but its like strapped to your ear?) "Alright, good luck." They nodded and smiled then left the van. Storm entered by one of the building's air vents and Sakura took the front entrance. **

**As Sakura entered through the front entrance, the staff stared at her. She gave a small wave then stepped up to Akari. She was about to say something but she was interrupted by Akari. **

"**It's nice to see you again, Sakura-chan." Akari said, smiling. Everyone except Sakura anime-fell, they shook hands. "It's been a while."**

"**True, it's nice to see you again too, Akari-san." Sakura said. **

"**You knew who she was?!" Akira asked and Akari nodded cheerfully. "Then you know who 'White Shadow' is too, right?!" Akari nodded. "Well why you didn't tell us ear-" Akira was interrupted when he was punched in the stomach by Akari. **

"**Continue and I'll tell everyone." Akari whispered into his ear and Akira turned red. Akari straightened herself and smiled at Sakura. "Anyway, why are you here?" **

"**Earlier, has Hotaru, Shinrei, and Yukimura and some other people been here?" Sakura asked but stopped, hearing a creaking sound in the air vent in the right wall. Everyone's head turned towards the air vent and it was slowly opened from the inside of the vent, revealing Storm. **

"**Uh… Hi!" Storm said and waved, everyone sweatdropped and waved. **

"**To answer your question, yes." Akari replied. **

"**Thanks." Sakura said and bowed then walked off towards the gym. Storm jumped out of the air vent and looked at Sasuke. **

"**Sasuke-chan!" Storm said and glomped him. **

"**Storm-chan!" Akari said, smiling. **

"**Ah, Akari-san! Does anyone know which air vent leads to the swimming pool room?" she let go of Sasuke and Akari motioned for her to follow he/she. **

**---------------**

**The 3 owners were hanging from a machine that decided whether they fell into the swimming pool, tied up, or keep on hanging. They were tied to the thing that you jump off to dive into the pool. Aka-chan sat on a bench across them, two swords sat at his side and he looked bored. Yuan sat across from them on the thing that you jump off to dive into the pool. Hishigi, Muramasa, and Fubuki sat on a bench across from Aka-chan on the other side of the pool. A sad smile appeared on Aka-chan's face, he looked towards the entrance to the swimming room. Silently, Sakura entered and looked at everyone in the room. **

**Storm peered out from the air vent on what was happening and everything was quiet. The tension was building and she sweatdropped and silently sighed. The main point is, nothing was happening and it was getting a bit boring. She froze when a hand was placed on her shoulder. Turning around, she looked at who it was. **

"**Storm." Shizune said and Storm sweatdropped more. **

"**Don't scare me like that Shizune, are you supposed to be in the van?" Storm said **

"**Sorry, and I was bored." She shrugged**

"Change of script." Shizune said and everyone gathered around. "At the end, instead of… uh… Aka-sensei, um… dying…" Yuan snickered and Hishigi nudged him in the ribs. "Can we like do something else instead of that? Because it's mean…" everyone nodded and agreed.

"Making Aka-sensei disappear?" Yuya piped up and everyone looked at her and nodded.

"**I appeared." Sakura said, stepping towards Aka-chan. "Now let them go." Aka-chan stood up, facing her. He gave no reply and placed his palm on her face. Without a warning, he pushed her into the pool and she fell back, grabbing his shirt and pulled him in too. They both fell into the pool with a splash. **

"**Hotaru, Shinrei, Yukimura." Shizune whispered and the 3 owners tried to look up. They were tied and hanging upside-down. **

"**Storm-chan and Shizune-chan!" Yukimura said in a bit sort of odd way. **

"**We're going to get you up here… How did they even tie you like this?" Storm said. **

"**Eh…" Yuan said, shrugging. "We just did." Muramasa, Fubuki, and Hishigi stood up, and pressed a button and a platform appeared where the 3 owners would fall in the pool. Storm and Shizune looked down, peering at the platform then at the organization's members. **

"**Why are you helping us?"**

"**The same reason why you helped them." Muramasa said. **

"**Thanks." The organization's members nodded and helped get Yukimura, Shinrei, and Hotaru untied and on the ground safely. **

**The organization's leader and eldest reached the surface of the pool and were swimming to get out of the pool. Once they got out, Sakura noticed how sad Aka-chan looked. She had never seen him when his hair was wet before. He was looking at her then the swords, picking one up, he handed it to her and she stared at it as if it was a strange object. **

"**Do you remember?" Aka-chan asked, his voice not sounding happy but almost sad-like. She nodded, not knowing what to say. He unsheathed his sword and she did the same, they stepped a bit away from each other. "… Now show me what I have taught you." Their blades clashed together. **

"**Is he Sakura's teacher or something?" Shinrei asked and everyone around him nodded. **

"**When we were little, our parents were killed and the organization took us in." Storm said. **

**After about 10 minutes of fighting with the swords, Sakura's sword was knocked out of her hands. It landed a few feet behind her. Aka-chan placed his sword at her neck, he looked saddened. **

"**Of course I can't do it." Aka-chan said, placing his hand on his face, as if rubbing it and removed the sword. He looked at her "I can't get rid of you no matter how hard I try. As the years passed, we became family and maybe something more than that but I just can't." he laughed and smiled at her. "You and your sisters will do fine in the world without us around, you all are strong… Goodbye." **

**He turned and started to walk towards a large window, and silence took over. The organization's members jumped out the window and the window smashed, she ran towards him and hugged him. He turned, giving her a sad smile and no reply, he gently pushed her away and turned, walking towards the window and jumped out. She ran towards the window, peering out she saw him stepping into a helicopter without looking back, then the helicopter flew away in the night. Choking down her sadness, she looked at what he had placed into her hands. It was a locket and it was shaped as a star, she looked up, smiling. **

_**-Epilogue-**_

_**Every now and then when the 3 friends visited the organization's building, they see a glimpse of the members or the leader. But every time they run towards it, the people who they wanted to see were gone. Now they work in the company with the 3 owners who they had eventually fell in love with. Everything was going fine and bright but they couldn't help but remember the day that their family had left them but now they have a new family that they can live with forever. **_

And that was how their movie went.

---------------

A/N: Sorry about the long not updating. Some stuff about school happened and I'm getting a bit stressed… But the good thing is that I'm feeling better now thanks to my teacher and friends and I have more ideas for Every Day, A New Surprise! Thanks to those who reviewed. **And Chelly, please reply to my messages, thanks! **Sorry that I didn't put the Impossible Dream up, I'm going to after the next chapter. The next one is going to be about the same length or something. Well, see you all next time!


	25. Nervous Dreams

**Chapter 24 – Nervous Dreams **

One morning at school, Storm wondered the halls while humming. For some reason, she was in a cheerful mood this morning. The only thing she didn't notice as she passed the principal's office was that she had stepped into the yellow lines. The yellow lines were marked where the door would open so people wouldn't get hurt if someone opened the door. Unfortunately, she didn't notice and the door opened, whacking her in the face. The opener of the door, Muramasa, was surprised, wiped her bleeding forehead with a tissue.

"I'm terribly sorry. Ah, are you alright Storm-san?" Muramasa said while Storm blinked.

"… Oh, I'm alright. It's my fault for not paying attention where I was walking." Storm said and took hold of the tissue. As she took hold of it, her hand brushed against Muramasa's. She blushed a bit and quickly hid it.

"Let me take you to Hishigi's office." (A/N: Hishigi was also a nurse… That sounds weird cause it's like a lady word lol XD)

"No, it's alright. I caused you enough trouble." She tried to reassure him that she could go to Hishigi's office and their hands brushed against each other again. She blushed again and tried to hide it but he saw.

"You're a bit red… Do you have a fever?" he touched her forehead to check her temperature and she blushed again but hid it. Before she could object, he took her to Hishigi's office.

---------------

I bet that at least once someone had told you not to not to run with scissors for it were not safe. In this case, you couldn't exactly say that because Shizune was walking around with scissors. Well she wasn't exactly walking but rolling around, she was wearing roller skates. Now, was that safe? I don't think so. Anyway, Shizune rolled to the front and tripped on a rock which suddenly appeared out of nowhere. She turned and landed, sitting in a chair while the scissors flew out of her hands and flew behind Fubuki's head and gave him a quick haircut.

"Oops." Shizune murmured. "Sorry Fubuki-sensei." Fubuki looked at her then sighed.

"… It's alright, it was an accident… You have detention for today only." Fubuki said and she nodded. She rolled to the scissors and were about to pick them up when "Don't touch the scissors." She nodded and rolled back to her seat.

---------------

After school, Sakura decided to head down to the bookstore to buy a new book of manga. Today was Friday and she didn't have any homework and there was nothing to do so she was free for the remaining of the day. Walking towards the manga section, she scanned through the manga titles and found what she was looking for. Taking the book out of the shelf, she turned to go to the register when she saw a familiar face. To the right of her, there was a man and he had flaming red hair and wore glasses and unseen red eyes, but you can see the red eyes if you looked closely. Surprised, she tapped on his shoulder.

"Aka-sensei?" Sakura asked and Aka-chan looked at her, smiling.

"Ah, hello Miss Sakura. A coincidence of meeting you here." Aka-chan replied. "If you don't mind me asking but can you help me find a manga book? Tokito asked me to buy it for her."

"Sure, what's the book called?"

"I believe it was called 'Fruits Basket'." She scanned the shelves and took the book out of its place, handing it to her teacher. "Thank you for helping me."

"You're welcome." She smiled back at him.

---------------

For some reason after school Akari had took Storm to the radio station for about 2 hours, where she met some people then to a restaurant for dinner. But at the same time it seemed like Akari kidnapped her because right after school she was whisked away the moment she stepped out of class. As Storm sat at the table, she sweatdropped as Akari talked about stuff.

"Uh… So why did you take me to the radio station then here?" Storm asked.

"Don't you want to spend the day with me?" Akari asked with puppy eyes and Storm sweatdropped more. "To be truthful, I don't really know." Akari shrugged "I was bored." She sweatdropped more. He/She noticed something and he/she smiled. Storm had a questionable look. "Hey, isn't that guy from your school or something?" Storm turned around and her eyes widened and she turned back to Akari.

"Yeah, he's the school's principal. Why?"

"He's cute." The chopsticks that Storm was holding, they cracked. "You should go and say something." The chopsticks broke in half.

"What are you saying?! He's my principal and what is he, 35?!"

"Yup, that's true. He's 35." Storm sweatdropped. "I'm just saying, I mean it's just to be polite."

"One question, why are we still here if we just ate?"

"I do not know." She sweatdropped and Akari stood up. "Anyway, I got to go somewhere. Good luck getting a ride from _Muramasa-sensei_." Akari waved, paid the bill then quickly left.

"Hey! Akari!" Storm chased Akari outside but it was too late when Akari jumped in the taxi. She sighed; she didn't have enough money for the taxi so she began to walk home but was stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning, she saw her principal, Muramasa. "Good evening Muramasa-sensei."

"Good evening Storm-san. Do you need a ride?" Muramasa said.

"No, it's alright Muramasa-sensei. I caused you enough trouble for today."

"No, I insist." Storm somehow ended up in Muramasa's car and he was driving her home.

---------------

Sitting in detention alone was a bit boring. All alone, even the teacher in charge of detention wasn't there when the time of detention started, and surprisingly, she was the only one there. Shizune shrugged and took out a manga book and read it for about 30 minutes then the teacher came skidding inside the classroom. Now who was a teacher in the story and would skid into a class? One person, Yuan.

"Uh, hi." Yuan said sweatdropping and sat at the desk. "Hey Shizune, I'm just curious but do you do karate?" she nodded. "Which belt are you?"

"Black. Yuan-sensei, you have a dojo, don't you?" Shizune replied.

"I do, how did you know?"

"Muramasa-sensei told me."

"Want to go there sometime and train there?"

"Uh, sure… Yuan-sensei, do you read 'Black Cat'?"

"Yeah, do you?" their conversation continued and they had discovered that they had many things in common.

---------------

Aka-chan sweatdropped as she exited the bookstore with his student, Sakura. Aka-chan had agreed to buy Tokito some books because she did a favor for him but he didn't know she meant by some. He had to buy 4 books which were expensive altogether. Two manga books, a sewing book, and a cook book on how to make chocolate. Sakura smiled and giggled a bit when she saw the two instructional books, he asked why but she merely shook her head, smiling. They were both currently walking home together, since they had to get home the same way. It was about 4:45 PM and the sun was going to set soon. Just when they were about to part to their own houses, Aka-chan felt something leaning against his right arm. Turning his head, he saw that Sakura was leaning against him and her face was a bit red.

"Sakura-san, are you alright?" Aka-chan asked, she stopped leaning and turned to him.

"Oh, sorry. I'm alright…" Sakura replied as he checked her temperature to find that her face was burning.

"It seems like you have a fever. I don't think you can walk home so I'll take you to my house and Hishigi might be home…"

"It's alright, Aka-sensei. It's not that far too where I live and I can walk by myself…" she proved it to him by walking for a bit and she almost fell over, he helped her walk over to where he lived.

---------------

About 15 minutes later they had arrived at where Storm lived. The sun had set about 3 minutes ago and it was a bit dark outside. For some reason Muramasa had escorted Storm to the door even though she was sure it was safe enough. She unlocked the door and placed the key back inside her pocket. Turning towards Muramasa, she smiled.

"Thanks Muramasa-sensei." Storm said, and hugged him. Thinking that the hug was a friendly one, he replied the hug.

"You're welcome Storm-san." Muramasa said, smiling and he waved and she bowed then they went in their own directions.

---------------

Aka-chan stood at the doorstep and pressed the doorbell. He could always get the house key but it was sort of hard because he had a student leaning on him. A few seconds later of hearing footsteps, Tokito had opened the door.

"Thanks let me lighten that for you." Tokito said, taking her things only and Aka-chan sweatdropped. Sakura entered and took off her slippers, Aka-chan leading her towards the couch.

"Thanks Aka-sensei…" Sakura said while placing her backpack on the ground and sitting down on the couch.

"You're welcome Sakura-san. Tokito, is Hishigi home?" Aka-chan said.

"No, he's not home." Tokito replied, plopping on a couch and started to read one of the manga books. Aka-chan walked towards the hall and turned towards the medicine cabinet. "That's a wall."

"Oh, it is?" Aka-chan sweatdropped and put on his glasses. "That's better!" he turned around and opened the real medicine cabinet.

"Tokito." Sakura whispered, so that Aka-chan couldn't hear.

"Yeah?" Tokito replied.

"You asked Aka-sensei to buy you the sewing and cooking book so you can give Akira-san something for Valentine's Day right?" Tokito stopped reading the book, placed it down on her lap, and stared at Sakura.

"… Yeah…" she blushed a bit while trying not to.

"That's so cute! Oh, um, sorry. I could teach you how to sew and cook if you like."

"… Really?" Sakura nodded, smiling. "Sure…"

---------------

Today was Saturday and Shizune was currently walking towards Yuan's dojo. The sky was a bit cloudy and it was foggy outside. After walking for about 10 minutes, it started to rain. Sighing, she pulled up the hood of her jacket. Within a minute she arrived at Yuan's dojo, entering she smiled. Taking off her slippers, she entered; it was just like the dojo she used to go to. It was designed Japanese style, bamboo carpet, sliding shoji doors(like wooden and paper doors), and belts hanging on a wall. She looked around, Yuan wasn't there. Raising an eyebrow, she pondered over the thought, he had invited her to go today but he wasn't there. She isn't early because he told her to come about 30 minutes ago.

"Hey." Yuan said, Shizune turned to her right and saw Yuan standing there. "Need a towel?" he tossed her a towel and she caught it.

"Thanks." Shizune said, holding the towel. She stepped towards him but slipped when she slipped on a banana peel. She bumped into Yuan and they both fell down. When they opened their eyes, Shizune was lying on top of Yuan and she was still holding onto the towel.

Yuan turned a bit red-ish. "Could you get off of me?" she got off of him and he sat up. "Thanks." They both stood up and Shizune dried her hair. Once she was done, she placed the towel down on the ground. They bowed to each other and smiled. "Show me what you learned."

---------------

Everything went white and the teachers woke up, fog was outside of their window. Not much can happen in a night's dream. The teachers sweatdropped, recalling the dream and they stared at the calendar. Valentine's day was a week from now and for some reason they seemed a bit nervous.

Yuan sighed and stretched, stood up, and went over to the computer. Aka-chan sighed and went to take his annual 6 AM shower. Muramasa sighed and went downstairs to get some warm milk to drink. Hishigi sat up, stared at the clock, and then lay back down to go to sleep. Fubuki stood up, went to the showers, and turned on the tub's water and sat in the tub. No one knew why the teachers were nervous, maybe they'll discover why soon…

---------------

A/N: That was not how I expected it to be… O.o I have some stuff happening at school and yeah, a bit stressed out but doing well :) Thanks Chelly for the advice & reviewing and thanks to everyone who reviewed! Its actually about like 3 weeks or something until Valentine's…lol. **What is White Day?** Is it a day when the men who got chocolate gives gift back to the ladies who gave them chocolate? O.o **Is it not too early to start the Valentine chapter? **The next chapter might be the one for my friend's b-day or the valentine chapter… Before I forget, if you want to request, tell me your b-day and I'll make a chapter for you ;3 See you all next time!

Edit: I forgot. Lol. This is the chapter that is impossible to happen. Well it could but it'll seem like a bit odd O.o Here are the reasons:

The teachers are like way older than the 3 friends

They already have people they love and care for

And its just not right

Anyway, see you all next time! ;3

Fubuki: -a look that is like staring but not quite-

Sorry Fubuki-sensei… I didn't mean for you to lose some of your hair, besides, it's a dream.

Yuan: Hey, why did you call him teacher?

It's a secret… ;3


	26. I Do Love You, Do you Love me Too?

**Dedicated To: **

**Vinh Q. Nguyen **

**9/20/1979 – 1/17/07**

**Known to me as my uncle **

'_**Even if I haven't met you, I heard your story. I wish that you were loved and treated as much as you deserve to loved and treated.' **_

**Thanks to Aichioluv for letting me borrow the chocolate idea! Loved the idea & your stories! **

**& the name of the chapter came from a song named 'I Do Love You' by Creamy **

**Chapter 25 – I Do Love You, Do you Love me Too? **

Today was Valentine's Day, the day girls give chocolate to the guys they like. Well maybe that isn't the complete rule but it is at Watermelon High School. Yukimura, Shinrei and Hotaru braced themselves when they were at the house because they had to open their lockers and most likely, chocolate will spill out or something. Kyo would most likely grab the trash can, put it in front of his locker, and then open it as chocolate spill out of it. For some odd reason, Benitora only got 12 chocolate each year and he was quite satisfied but a bit envious. For the first time of teaching and being the principal, the teachers might get about the same amount of chocolate as the guys. Anyway, at Watermelon High School, on Valentine's Day there was no homework and it was practically the free day. There was no geology, math, PE, and the other classes. There was only History, and it lasted longer than usual since they would learn about the history about Valentine's Day. Even more surprisingly, their History teacher had red hair and matching eyes, the color of roses. Directly after lunch, all the students would gather outside and share their valentines if they didn't yet and talk freely. This year is going to be the most chaotic.

Bracing himself, Shinrei opened his locker, slowly. Opening it a bit so he can peer inside, he saw that the locker didn't have any chocolate inside it. Glad, he opened the locker completely and put his history textbook inside his backpack. Shutting the locker, he turned and leaned against it, smiling. When he opened his eyes, his eyes widened.

"There's Shinrei!" a girl said and the crowd of girls crowded around him and then when they left, he was sweatdropping with tons of chocolates and for some reason held a bunch of letters inside his hand.

---------------

Sighing, Yukimura entered the numbers to open his locker. Opening the locker, chocolate flooded from the locker and on his backpack. Staring at it, he smiled a bit and began to dig for his backpack. Feeling a tap on his shoulder, he turned, smiling. It was Storm and she was smiling.

"Need help?" Storm asked, smiling.

"Yes, thanks!" Yukimura replied and hugged her. Soon after, they found Yukimura's backpack and they stuffed the chocolate in the other lockers, ripping off Yukimura's name.

---------------

Standing at his locker, Hotaru stared at it. Entering the number, he opened the locker door and chocolate poured out of it, burying him. Blinking, Hotaru made flames appear at his fingers and he looked around. He was in his own little cave and warm, just how he liked it. Only his own little cave was destroyed when Yuan dug it out.

"Hey, you alright?" Yuan asked.

"Yun-yun…" Hotaru said as Yuan pulled him out of the partly destroyed cave.

"My name isn't Yun-yun, its Yuan, use it!" At that same moment, a parade of girls came running towards Hotaru and Yuan was pushed out of the crowd. "Hotaru, I'll save you!"

---------------

Standing under a cherry blossom tree and staring out at the couples was Akira. He smiled a bit, remembering his moments with Tokito and wished that he wasn't blind and he could see her. But then he wasn't blind… He just didn't like opening his eyes. (A/N: I know that's not the reason.) Sensing two people standing to his left, he decided to let them talk to him first. The two people were girls… And one was a bit short and the other was a bit taller than him… Smiling, he knew who they were, Tokito and Sakura. His ears picked up Sakura's whisper;

"Go on, call his name." Sakura whispered inside Tokito's ear. Tokito was a bit nervous and she was blushing. Giving her a small shove, Sakura smiled.

"A-Akira." Tokito said and Akira turned to her as if he didn't know she was there.

"Ah, it's great to see you Tokito. Happy Valentine's Day." Akira replied, smiling.

"I-I wanted to give you this." Tokito raised a small blue wrapped box to his face while blushing.

"Thank you." He smiled and took the box and pulled on the ribbon. Opening the box, he smiled. Inside the box was a KISSes chocolate except it was 3 times it size and that it was cyan. He broke a piece from the chocolate and popped it inside his mouth. The chocolate was mint; it made his mouth feel icy then fresh as he let out his breath. "It's very good, thank you." He snapped another piece and began eating it more with Tokito while Sakura sneaked off to somewhere.

---------------

Sweatdropping Aka-chan looked at his class. For some reason, which he did not know, the class was separated into two sections. The boys were sitting in the left side of the room and the girls were sitting in the right side of the room. The girls staring at the boys timidly while blushing a bit, and when he asked them if they were alright, they blushed more and he decided not to ask. While the boys sometimes glanced over to the girls sometime, then at their teacher to see if he was looking, then back at the girls, then back at their paper.

"Alright, class." Aka-chan started when he noticed that the class finished reading their paper. "Has everyone finished reading their paper?" the class nodded "Good, the paper was missing some information, does anyone know what that information is?" several hands shot up into the air "Please tell us, Miss Yuya."

"The paper didn't tell us the fables of Valentine." Yuya said.

"Correct, I will tell everyone one fable of Valentine that I know… Valentine is a priest and one day he was walking in the gardens of the palace. In the gardens he saw, was a couple arguing. Plucking a rose from its bush, he handed the couple the rose and wished for their happiness. Almost immediately, the couple forgot their argument and loved each other. They asked Valentine to be the priest of their wedding, and he accepted. That was one of the many fables of the priest, Valentine… Hmm?" Aka-chan noticed that everyone was staring at him with wide eyes. The class was staring at him since he looked like Valentine because of his red eyes and red hair. "What?"

"Nothing." The class said and rushed out when the bell wrung. Sighing, Aka-chan shrugged and headed towards the teacher's lounge.

---------------

Standing under a shady tree was Kyo. He had received many chocolate from his 'admirers'. He didn't actually keep the chocolate and eat it; he would only pretend to put it in his locker when he would actually throw them away. Because if he had kept them all, his locker would be filled, and that the chocolate weren't from the person who he wanted it to be. Leaning against the tree and closing his eyes, he sighed.

"Kyo?" Yuya asked and his eyes opened, looking at her. She was blushing pink and it made her look… cute… from Kyo's point of view, his eyes widened a bit. Her hands were behind her back, it seemed like she was holding something.

"What is it woman?" Kyo replied, examining her with his red, glowing, eyes.

"… Kyo…" Yuya withdrew her arms from his back and he saw what she was holding. She was holding a small wrapped box, wrapped with an adorable red ribbon. "I wanted to give you this, please accept it." She handed the box to him, blushing. He stared at it for a moment and took the box, opening it. The box contained a KISSes chocolate except it was 3 times the normal size. Breaking the tip of the chocolate, he slipped the piece inside his mouth. Breaking another piece, he handed it to Yuya, and she too ate the piece. The chocolate tasted like rich chocolate, not too rich, but perfect. "What do you think of it?"

"… Not bad." Surprisingly, he pulled her close and licked her cheek. Yuya blushed, becoming red. She blinked as he withdrew and walked away, she turned.

"Kyo." he turned.

"There was some chocolate on your cheek." He smirked and continued walking.

"Kyo!" Blushing, she chased after him.

---------------

After a long while of digging for a backpack and stuffing chocolate into other boy's lockers, Storm and Yukimura settled down in a spare classroom to have some lunch. They sat on the desks, next to each other. Raising an eyebrow, Yukimura noticed that Storm was fiddling with her backpack a bit.

"Storm-chan, are you alright?" Yukimura asked.

"I'm fine." Storm replied as she took out a small wrapped box. The box was wrapped with pink wrapping with a cute white bow to match. A cute surprised and smiling face appeared on Yukimura's face. "Happy Valentine's Day, Yukimura. I hope you like it." She handed him the box and he took it gently.

"Thanks Storm-chan!" Opening the box, his smile grew. Inside the box was a KISSes chocolate except it was 3 times the normal size and it was the color of pink. Popping a part in his mouth, he ate it "Its tastes great Storm-chan!" he bent another piece, handing it to her and she accepted it, smiling. The pink chocolate's special favor was strawberry. Both smiling, they ate the chocolate.

---------------

Having a teacher follow you around school all day was a bit bothering. That was the reason why Hotaru had to get Yuan to go away. How did he do that? He asked Shizune to run around the halls, throwing tons of paper around and turning on a huge fan, creating a large paper tornado. Shizune had accepted and the plan had worked. The tornado had it Yuan and he was sent flying into the teacher's lounge. Now the two were alone in the messy with paper hallway, the rest of the student body were outside exchanging chocolate and stuff.

"Hotaru-chan." Shizune said and Hotaru turned towards her. She had one hand at her mouth and one behind her back, she blushed. His eyes widened at the sight of her blushing, he had not seen her blush before. "I wanted to give you this, I hope you like it." She handed him a small wrapped orange box, with a matching cute yellow chick ribbon. He took it and opened the box. Inside the box was a KISSes chocolate except it was 3 times its normal size and it was the color of orange.

"Shi shi-chan." Hotaru said and hugged her then they both shared the orange chocolate. The orange chocolate left a fruity flavor of orange behind.

---------------

As the wind blew, birds chirping, love in the air—Wait, that's too romantic. Well of course it's supposed to be romantic, its Valentine's Day. For the guys it was a swell day of not much school work and accepting chocolates. But for the girls, it was a bit hard giving the one you love or have a crush on, chocolate. How does chocolate help? I do not know. But here is one guess: Chocolate is a sweet type of candy, molded into any shape, and it could represent a crush or love one or friendship. Why is it used to be given to friends, crushes, or lovers? This was what Sakura was thinking about while she sat next to Shinrei on the grass.

Blushing a bit, she took out a small wrapped blue box. "Shinrei." Upon hearing his name, Shinrei turned and looked at Sakura, smiling then his eyes widened. He had never seen her blush, except for during an embarrassing moment and the blush made her look, cute. "I wanted to give you this, I hope you like it."

Accepting the box, he thanked her and opened it. Inside the box was a KISSes chocolate except that it was 3 times its size and it was the color of white. Snapping the tip, he ate it and smiled. Handing her a piece, they both at the chocolate. The white chocolate left a pleasurable sensation of vanilla behind.

---------------

Author's Note: This chapter's a bit shorter and dedicated to my uncle who recently died on January 17, 2007 in the morning. I wanted to continue this chapter and make it like they go on a date but I'm sort of busy with stuff. The science fair coming up along with a report/oral report on a career. My project's going to be Sour Milk! Lol Do I really have to drink Sour Milk? O.O I hope not… Other than that everything is going great :3 See you next time. **Thanks to those who reviewed:3**


	27. Left Alone

**Chapter 26 – Left Alone**

Waddling down the hallway, while having a piece of toast in hand and eating it, was Hotaru. _'Strange… Normally Tora would be doing to make Yuya-san yell and Kyo would sit and drink sake…' _Indeed, it was odd that everyone in the house was gone without him knowing… Almost everyone. He waddled like a penguin with his clogs on, down to the kitchen. In the kitchen, standing in front of him, facing the refrigerator, wearing his blue pajamas, while reading a note, was Shinrei, his half-brother. Silently, he stood behind his half-brother and began to read the note too. The note consisted of:

_To Hotaru and Shinrei: We had all gone to an aquarium, we tried to wake you both up but Hotaru-kun didn't like water and you were asleep. If you get hungry before we get back, there's some food in the refrigerator. Please don't destroy the house when we're gone. Hope you two will get along, peacefully. We'll be back around dinner time. – From Yukimura_

"So what does it say?" Hotaru asked. Shinrei twitched, there are two reasons. One is that he hadn't sensed the presence of Hotaru standing behind him, the next one is that because his annoyance for his half-brother.

"Can't you read it?" Shinrei retorted, turning.

"No, it's Chinese."

"It's Japanese! Everyone went to the aquarium, leaving us behind."

"Shinrei, you look silly in your pajamas." At this, Shinrei frowned.

"You're wearing your pajamas too!" Hotaru looked down at what he was wearing. He was wearing orange shorts and a white t-shirt that reached down to his knees.

"No I'm not; I'm wearing a t-shirt and shorts." Shinrei sighed, giving up the fight, only for now. Because if the fight was to continue, not only in words, but they would be jumping around the place, and would soon reach for things to throw at each other. Walking back to his room, he sighed.

Hotaru, however, grabbed a chip bag and went to the living room. Plopping down on the couch, flicking the TV on, opening the chip bag, he began to get some potato chips while watching TV. Well he was very interested into the show, so much that he accidentally pressed the volume up to the max and at the same time, someone screamed in the TV show. The screams echoed through the house loudly before Hotaru turned the volume back to normal.

"What did you do?!" Shinrei shouted, slamming his door opening. It took a few seconds for Hotaru to notice him; Hotaru turned his head towards his half-brother.

"What? It was the TV." Hotaru replied, and continued to watch TV while ignoring his half-brother. Shinrei sweatdropped and walked towards the front door.

"I'm going to go to the library or something. Toss me the keys, will you?" Without a reply, Hotaru threw the keys at Shinrei and they stuck to the wall right directly above his head. Frowning a bit, he took the keys and was about to step outside when- "What the-"Shinrei fell inside a large ditch and landed with a small thud.

Hotaru turned off the TV and waddled to the front door, peering down into the ditch. "Hey Shinrei, are you stuck?"

"Of course I am!" the ditch was taller than Shinrei and unfortunately, he couldn't get out. Surprisingly, Hotaru outstretched his arm out to Shinrei. He smiled and gave his half-brother thanks, and grabbed Hotaru's hand. Before he knew it, Hotaru pulled him up and punched him in the chest, gave him some chopsticks and he fell back into the ditch. Hotaru stood, victorious. "Keikoku!!"

"Climb out with the chopsticks… You'll build more skills." Hotaru walked back inside the living room, leaving the front door open and flicking on the TV and continued to eat potato chips.

"What?" Sighing, Shinrei did as he was told to and soon, got out of the ditch using 2 chopsticks. Stepping back inside the house, he looked at Hotaru who stared at him. He gave Hotaru a small thankful smile and Hotaru looked away, he sweatdropped and placed the chopsticks on the table next to Hotaru, then went to take a shower.

The rest of the day went a little better. There were no fights but there were small arguments with things. Such as "Shinrei, you cooked this wrong", and "No I didn't!" and "Yes you did." And "Keikoku… SHUT UP!" and "Hmp… I still hate water.". When everyone got home, they were surprised that the house wasn't blown to bits.

"Amazing!" Yuya said. "Yukimura-san, your plan worked!"

"Hehehe, thank you!" Yukimura said, smiling.

"Yukimura…" Shinrei and Hotaru said at the same time. "You did this?!"

"Eh, heh…." Yukimura nervously stepped back as the Mibu brothers took out their weapons. "I'm sorry, family bonding was needed!" he turned and ran as the Mibu brothers chased him.

---------------

A/N: sorry for the late update! I'm going to science camp next month, the first thing at April 1 – April 4. I got really good grades so I'm free on the computer XD please read and review, thanks! Well, see you next time!


End file.
